Gravidez
by HarunoN
Summary: Finalmente o Clã o Uchiha será reconstruído mas como será à espera dos 9 meses, as ansiedades e as vontades de uma mulher grávida... Péssimo... mas tudo bem
1. A noticia

**Gravidez**

**Disclaimer: Felizmente o Naruto não me pertence, pois eu não teria condição de fazer essa historia maravilhosa que é... Mas eu irei utilizar, emprestado, um pouquinho dos amados personagens... a historia será voltada para SasuSaku.**

Finalmente o Clã o Uchiha será reconstruído mas como será à espera dos 9 meses, as ansiedades e as vontades de uma mulher grávida.

**Capítulo 1: A Noticia**

Mais um dia ensolarado, 03 de junho, iniciasse em Konoha, uma kunoichi, de agora 21 anos, com olhos verdes esmeraldas e cabelos rosas curtos, levanta-se da cama, onde o seu lindo marido de olhos cor de ônix e cabelos negros rebeldes ainda dormia, ela apenas sorriu, pois ele havia chegado de madrugada de uma missão, pela ANBU, com Naruto e Sai. Já estava casada há 6 meses e toda vez que olhava para ele lembrava-se de como queria ele de volta, não importava se depois ele amaria outra ou não ela apenas o queria são e salvo, o Naruto cumpriu a promessa que fez a ela, e seria eternamente grata a ele. Foi tomar um banho quente, depois de terminado colocou sua habitual roupa (roupas da Sakura no manga atual) e um jaleco branco por cima, pois um novo dia no hospital começaria e depois na hora do almoço teria que passar no escritório da Godaime, desceu as escadas e preparou o café para o seu esposo, ela não estava com fome e resolveu apenas deixar um recado em cima da mesa de bom dia, indo ao caminho passou na floricultura de sua amiga Ino.

Sakura – Ohayo Ino-porca...

Ino – Ohayo Testuda... esta indo para o hospital??

Sakura – Hai... como vai seu namoro com o Sai??

Ino já estava namorando há 3 anos e estava começando a ficar estressada pois até o Shikamaru já estava noivo e ela não...

Ino - Passa aqui depois do turno do hospital pois os meninos terão outra missão hoje né, a Hinata, Tenten e a Temari também virão

Sakura – OK... Já ne

* * *

Um homem de 21 anos, cabelo negro rebeldes e olhos cor de ônix acorda com os raios de sol, ao abri-los verifica-se de sua esposa já havia ido trabalhar, então desceu vestido apenas com a bermuda do pijama, encontrou a mesa do café arrumada e um bilhete...

"_Bom dia, Sasuke-kun ai esta seu café... Vá até a sala da Godaime às 12h30, já estou sabendo de sua missão hoje à noite... Um excelente dia e Bom Treino... Te amo demais... Sua Sakura...estarei te esperando..."_

Apenas deu um sorriso (aquele tipo Sasuke... divino), tomou seu café e foi treinar com Kakashi, Naruto e Sai, pois como foi alertado a todos os ANBUs, a Akatsuki continuava na ativa e ainda não havia desistido de conseguir a Kyuubi, e seu irmão continuava vivo, e ele jurou para ele mesmo que ele iria ainda se vingar, não deixaria Itachi chegar perto de seu amigo que ele considerava como irmão, pois só um irmão faria o que o Naruto fez por ele e acreditava que o amigo seria o próximo Hogake por mais que ele não falasse, ajudaria o seu amigo a se tornar... e nunca mais perderia ninguém que ele amava, nem se por isso teria que dar a própria vida...

Chegou na ponte como sempre o 1° logo apareceu Sai, eles já haviam se tornado amigos...

Sai – Ohayo

Sasuke- Hã

Passado alguns minutos em total silêncio, meia-hora para ser exato, Naruto aparece, como sempre escandaloso...

Naruto – OHAYO... SASUKE-TEME, SAI-BASTARDO... O KAKASHI-SENSEI NÃO CHEGOU AINDA...

Naruto já estava casado há mais tempo com a sua Hinata-chan, há 1 ano e meio, e a mesma já encontrava-se grávida de 6 meses, ela havia dado a noticia um dia depois do casamento de Sakura e Sasuke e estava esperando uma menininha que chamaria-se Akemy.

Sai – Naruto como esta a Hinata?

Então Naruto começou a contar como estava a Hinata e como ele ficava linda barriguda, mas como era difícil cuidar de uma mulher grávida, pois ela estava muito mais sensível e sempre tinha vontades de comer coisas diferentes, e que ele não via a hora de ver a sua nova menininha e de saber como ela seria... Sasuke neste momento ficou imaginando quando seria que a Sakura ficaria grávida e como ela seria, se seria menino ou menina... ele queria muito reconstruir seu clã, mas ele queria mais ainda é ter uma família de novo. Neste momento de ficar imaginando seu Sensei que hoje já não era mais de nenhum dos 3, eles treinavam como companheiros, Kakashi apenas era o líder para manter a ordem entre os 3 que viviam brigando, especialmente Naruto e Sasuke, assim o treino começou com naruto reclamando que o Kakashi como sempre chegava atrasado e com desculpas esfarrapadas.

* * *

Sakura estava no escritório da Hogake, passando os relatórios de como estava indo o hospital e que tipo de problemas estava tendo lá...

Tsunade- Sakura se é só isso, tudo bem... vamos almoçar, estou morrendo de fome e a Shisume já esta voltando com o almoço...

Shisume – Tsunade-sama... trouxe ramen de camarão...

Sakura – Arigato, Tsunade-sama...

Sakura ao sentir o cheiro, correu direto para o banheiro onde apenas o chá de ervas que havia tomado de manhã foi "ruela abaixo" e acabou desmainado por fraqueza..

Tsunade – Shisume será que Sakura está grávida? Pois andei reparando que ela anda mais indisposta e com fluxo de chakra alterado, leve-a correndo ao hospital e...

Neste momento um homem velho e safado e como era chamado por seu antigo pupilo "Ero-senin" entra na sala.

Tsunade – Jiraya, vá AGORA até o campo de treinamento onde esta o Sasuke-san, e avise que a Sakura teve um desmaio que é para ele ir urgente até o hospital.

Jiraya – Mas Tsunade, eu estava indo coletar informações...

Tsunade- **AGORAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...**

* * *

Chegando no campo de treinamento ele já sentiu uma quantidade enorme de chakra vindo da floresta e pode constatar que estavam treinando os quatro juntos e ao mesmo tempo.

Naruto- Ero-Senin...

Jiraya – Ohayo minna... só vim dar um recado urgente da Tsunade para o Sasuke...

Sasuke – Hã...

Jiraya – A Sakura desmaio hoje no escritório da Tsunade e foi levada as pressas para o hospital...

Sasuke- O QUE ACONTECEU COM ELA???

Naruto – Teme, o que você fez com a Sakura-chan...

Sasuke não se importou com o que o Naruto disse e apenas queria chegar ao hospital o mais rápido possível, ele começou a ficar com medo, por menos que ele admitisse, ele tinha medo do que a mulher que ele tanto amava tinha...

* * *

Chegando ao hospital ele entrou correndo não se importando com o que a recepcionista estava reclamando, logo encontrou a Hogake...

Tsunade estava com uma expressão super preocupada – Sasuke que bom que você está aqui, melhor entrar a Sakura já esta acordada e é melhor ela te contar o que está havendo.

Sasuke entra no quarto e percebe que sua esposa esta com pensamentos em outro lugar... ele se aproxima temeroso... Ela ao perceber que ele esta lá, abri um lindo sorriso... Isso acalmou o Uchiha e então ela disse...

Sakura – Sasuke-kun estou esperando um filho nosso, um pequeno Uchihinha... Parabéns Otou-san...

Sasuke não sabia o que dizer, era uma felicidade tão grande, um sentimento que ele não conseguia conter dentro dele, e aquela palavra "Otou-san", a quanto tempo que ele não ouvia, a quanto tempo aquela palavra não havia sentido para ele, ele apenas a beijou um beijo cheio de emoções, sentimentos de uma família sendo formada... Ele estava emocionado mas ele era um Uchiha e só ela sabia disso pelo beijo dele... então uma única lagrima de felicidade escorreu pelo rosto de Sakura...

**Continua**

Gostaram... Trata-se de minha primeira fic... por favor deixem reviews... a fic será cada mês da Sakura e como o Sasuke estará reagindo até o momento da chegada do neném...

**Beijos**


	2. O Inicio da gravidez

**Gravidez**

**Disclaimer: Felizmente o Naruto não me pertence, pois eu não teria condição de fazer essa historia maravilhosa que é... Mas eu irei utilizar, emprestado, um pouquinho dos amados personagens... a historia será voltada para SasuSaku.**

Finalmente o Clã o Uchiha será reconstruído mas como será à espera dos 9 meses, as ansiedades e as vontades de uma mulher grávida.

**Capítulo 2: O inicio da gravidez**

_Sakura – Sasuke-kun estou esperando um filho nosso, um pequeno Uchihinha... Parabéns Otou-san..._

_Sasuke não sabia o que dizer, era uma felicidade tão grande, um sentimento que ele não conseguia conter dentro dele, e aquela palavra "Otou-san", a quanto tempo que ele não ouvia, a quanto tempo aquela palavra não havia sentido para ele, ele apenas a beijou um beijo cheio de emoções, sentimentos de uma família sendo formada... Ele estava emocionado mas ele era um Uchiha e só ela sabia disso pelo beijo dele... então uma única lagrima de felicidade escorreu pelo rosto de Sakura..._

* * *

Sakura - estou grávida e 4 semanas Sasuke-kun... 

Sasuke – Eu te amo...

Neste momento Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, Ino, Sai, entram no quarto, Naruto já falando que a Tsunade já havia contado a novidade...

Ino – e mais informou que gravidez não é doença e que o Sasuke terá que ir a missão hoje de qualquer modo, querendo ou não... e que você testuda ira hoje a minha casa... Sasuke depois da missão passa na minha casa e pega a testuda lá eu não a deixarei hoje ficar sozinha de jeito nenhum... IREMOS COMEMORAR... Mas que você pode levar agora a testuda para casa...

Sasuke – Ok, Ino deixarei a Sakura na sua casa às 20hs, Naruto, Sai encontro vocês na casa da Ino no mesmo horário.

Sakura – Sasuke, eu não preciso que você me leve até a casa da porquinha...

Sasuke- mas eu vou te levar e ponto final...

* * *

Sasuke e Sakura tinha acabado de chegar em casa, então o senhor Uchiha pega a sua flor no colo, a leva para o quarto e coloca com toda a delicadeza na cama... chega perto do ouvido dela e diz... 

Sasuke- vamos comemorar... então começa a beijar a sua boca e logo depois seu pescoço, retirando aos poucos a suas vestimentas... após a comemoração...

Sakura – hoje é um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida...

Sasuke – a minha também

Então Adormecem, Sasuke acorda às 18h horas e desce prepara um lanche, suco de laranja, torradas e geléia, e leva até o quarto onde Sakura ainda encontrava-se dormindo, começa da dar leves beijos em seu rosto, fazendo a mesma acordar. Os dois comem junto o lanche e logo depois Sasuke foi tomar seu banho, e Sakura foi arrumar a bagunça que o marido havia feito na cozinha...

* * *

As 20hs Sasuke deixa Sakura como prometido na casa de Ino, onde já se encontrava Tenten e Temari, Hinata, Sai, Naruto, só faltava o Kakashi 

Ino – **TESTUDAAAAAAAAAAA...**

Sakura – Porquinha..

Neste momento aparece Kakashi, que por incrível que pareça não estava atrasado...

Kakashi - Parabéns Sakura e Sasuke.

Naruto – Sasuke-teme tomará que o neném seja parecida com a Sakura-chan... ITAI... Sasuke-teme...

Sasuke – baka... vamos logo... e assim foram para a missão...

* * *

Na casa da Ino, todas estavam conversando alegremente e comemorando a noticia com suco e refrigerante, pois a Hinata também estava grávida... 

Tenten – E então Sakura o que você acha que será???

Sakura – Não sei... Mas o que vier eu estarei super feliz (_papinho de mãe)_...

Ino – Meninas podemos sair para fazer compra amanhã depois do turno da Sakura no hospital, e comprar roupas para as novas mamães... o que acham??

Temari – excelente idéia, mas Ino amanhã você não tem uma missão com o Shikamaru e o Chouji, e a Tenten e eu teremos uma Missão juntas junto com o Kankuru...

Ino – Hai... depois da missão... nós vamos...

Hinata - e o preparativo para o casamento em Temari??

Temari – Como diria o meu noivo... problemático...

Neste momento Ino fecha a cara e as meninas começam a rir...

Ino – do que vocês estão rindo... Temari você vai se casar daqui a 2 meses e você Tenten já ta noiva à 4 meses... e o Sai nem se quer toca no assunto... será que ele não gosta tanto assim de mim...

Tenten – Ino, mas você e o Sai já, como iria dizer, fizeram amor???

Ino – Já... e fico me perguntando se é isso... se ele só me quer por prazer...

Sakura – não isso não... e outra todas nós a não ser a Hinata que se casou virgem, nenhuma de nós somos, e posso te garantir que os meninos não são assim... eles só estão medo... perguntem para a Hinata é difícil casar...

Tenten – mas pelo menos não teria um fã-clube todo dia na frente da sua casa...

Sakura – Você que pensa, o Sasuke-kun sempre recebe correspondência...

Temari – pelo menos com você grávida isso irá acabar pois ninguém quer tirar um pai de família de sua esposa...

Sakura - é o que eu rezo todo dia...

E assim a noite passou. Elas contaram como havia sido a 1ª vez de cada uma e como era ser feliz, o medo e jogaram apenas conversa fora, coisas que já não faziam há muito tempo, na realidade desde de antes da Hinata casar, pois cada uma tinha suas responsabilidades, como ninjas, namoradas, mulheres...Os meninos voltaram por volta das 24hs e cada um buscou a sua namorada a não ser Temari e Tenten. Sasuke e Sakura acompanharam Temari até a casa dela e Naruto e Hinata acompanharam Tenten que iria dormir na mansão Hyuuga.

* * *

Sasuke e Sakura voltaram e logo foram dormir, pois a missão do rapaz tinha sido bem sucedida e eles estavam bastante cansados.

* * *

Eles só não imaginavam que estavam sendo observados por 2 Akatsukis... 

Itachi – Vamos esperar meu sobrinho nascer... para assim pegarmos os dois bebês o do Naruto-kun e o do meu querido irmãozinho...

Kisame – Mas por quê?

Itachi – Pois filho de gênios... Gênio será... eu quero esta criança...

Kisame - Mas o seu irmão ficará furioso...

Itachi – e desde quando eu me importo com o meu tolo irmãozinho... o problema foi dele, se ele não seguiu o meu conselho, quando eu exterminei o clã...

* * *

Já havia se passado um mês desde quando Sakura havia descoberto que estava grávida e os enjôos ainda não havia passado e ela estava tendo vontades loucas como comer chocolate recheado com licor de cereja no meio da noite. Sasuke estava começando a concordar com Naruto, ela ficava linda com aquela barriquinha, mas dava trabalho, pois ela estava mais chorona e mais preocupada, mas ele já amava aquela criança que ele não sabia se era menino ou menina, mas ele já amava, e os dois ficavam fazendo planos, quer dizer Sakura falava em como seria quando o bebê chegasse e ele ficava apenas imaginado e concordando com ela, pois uma coisa eles queriam... é fazer desta criança, uma pessoa muito feliz... 

**Continua**

Gostaram... Trata-se de minha primeira fic... por favor deixem reviews... a fic será cada mês da Sakura e como o Sasuke estará reagindo até o momento da chegada do neném...

**Beijos**


	3. 3 mês

**Gravidez**

**Disclaimer: Felizmente o Naruto não me pertence, pois eu não teria condição de fazer essa historia maravilhosa que é... Mas eu irei utilizar, emprestado, um pouquinho dos amados personagens... a historia será voltada para SasuSaku.**

Finalmente o Clã o Uchiha será reconstruído mas como será à espera dos 9 meses, as ansiedades e as vontades de uma mulher grávida.

**Capítulo 3: 3° mês**

"_(...) pois uma coisa eles queriam... é fazer desta criança, uma pessoa muito feliz..."_

Sakura acorda meio indisposta, coisa de mulher grávida, toma seu banho e vai trabalhar, pois iria passar mais tarde na mansão Hyuuga onde encontraria Hinata e Tenten. No caminho do hospital ela lembra que Sasuke teria uma missão junto com o time e resolve passar no escritório da Godaime, apenas para desejar boa sorte para os meninos. Chegando no escritório, ela encontrou Ino com o uniforme da ANBU, junto com o seu ex-time, no qual quando ainda necessitavam de uma médica-nin no time era sempre ela que ia, no momento em que ela viu que a missão no qual os meninos ficariam 30 dias fora da vila, ela não iria como companheira ela ficou totalmente furiosa... e começou a gritar com a Godaime sem nem ao menos se importar com quem que ela estava falando e com muito menos as pessoas que se encontravam na sala.

Sakura – MAS O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO AQUI??? E COMO ASSIM EU NÃO VOU PARA A MISSÃO!!!! POIS SE EU NÃO ME ESQUEÇO QUE AINDA FAÇO PARTE DESTE TIME...

Tsunade – Sakura, você sabe muito bem em qual situação você se encontra...

Sakura – MAS O QUE EU ME LEMBRO, A "SENHORA" MESMO DISSE QUE GRAVIDEZ NÃO É DOENÇA E EU ESTOU CANSADA DE FICAR NA VILA, EU TAMBÉM SOU UMA NINJA ANBU...

Sasuke – Sakura...

Sakura – **E você em Uchiha Sasuke, é por isso que nem importou que eu iria dormir na casa da Hinata, com a Tenten, MUITISSIMO OBRIGADAAAAA...**

Sasuke – vai para casa... agora... Neste momento Sasuke se segurou para não perder a paciência...

Sakura – NÃO, EU NÃO VOU... JÁ QUE EU NÃO SOU MAIS ÚTIL PARA NADA TAMBÉM NÃO VOU PARA O HOSPITAL... MELHOR A TEMARI ME CONDIVOU PARA PASSAR ALGUNS DIAS EM SUNA, POIS O SHIKAMARU E O NEJI ESTÃO LÁ EM MISSÃO, EU VOU CONVIDAR A TENTEN E A HINATA A IREM COMIGO ATÉ LÁ, QUEM SABE LÁ EU POSSA SER ÚTIL PARA ALGUMA COISA...

Sakura sai batendo a porta com a sua força sobre humana, o que treme o prédio inteiro...

Tsunade – Sasuke melhor você ir atrás dela... Mas tenha, pelo amor de Deus, paciência...

Sasuke - Hump...

* * *

Sasuke chega em sua casa e encontra Sakura fazendo as malas, ao ver a cena, ele tenta ser o mais paciente possível, mas ela estava conseguindo ser extremamente irritante... 

Sasuke – Sakura...

Sakura – O que foi agora?? Não deveria ir para a missão, não???

Sasuke – Deixa de ser irritante...

Sakura – agora eu sou a irritante, vocês vão para uma missão, onde há necessidade de um médico e nem me defendem, dizendo que deveria ser eu a ir com vocês... Muito obrigada...

Sasuke – OLHA O SEU ESTADO, VOCÊ CARREGA O MEU FILHO AÍ DENTRO...

Sakura – Realmente você só me quis para servir de reconstrução do seu clã... Você não me ama... Sakura caiu na cama chorando que nem um bebê... mas assim mesmo disse... eu vou para Suna com as meninas, pois não se esqueça que apesar de tudo este filho também é meu... você não o fez sozinho... Vai embora...

Sasuke – Sakura...

Sakura – Vai embora, vai logo para a sua missãozinha...

* * *

Sasuke sai do quarto e vai a direção da saída de Konoha e encontra todos o aguardando. 

Naruto – E a Sakura-chan?

Sasuke – Hã... ele estava extremamente irritado e não seria bom nenhum inimigo aparecer, pois se um Uchiha já consegue ser frio e calculista, quando esta e muitoooooooo irritado, Naruto, Ino, Sai e Kakashi que não gostariam de ser os inimigos.

Com isso eles foram para a missão...

* * *

Sakura pega a sua mala e vai até a casa de Hinata, onde encontra as duas já com as mochilas prontas. 

Tenten – Sakura, por que você andou chorando?

Sakura conta tudo a Hinata e a Tenten e como ela imaginava que seu amado esposo só havia se casado com ela para conseguir reconstruir seu clã.

Hinata – não é verdade Sakura-chan... ele só disse porque estava nervoso... ele sempre amou você... o Naruto-kun também não quer que eu sai para as missões, mas ele também tem o apoio do meu pai...

Sakura – Será?

Tenten – Com certeza...

Sakura – E ai Tenten, você e o Neji já marcaram a data do casamento??

Tenten – Ainda não, mas como ele esta em Suna também decidimos comprar algumas coisas para a nossa casa e decidiremos a data, pois sabe o clã Hyuuga fica tentando se intrometer e assim teremos um pouco de paz...

Hinata – Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan, Vamos...

Hinata apesar de estar entrando no seu oitavo mês de gestação, parecia que estava de 5 meses, pois a barriquinha dela era linda, totalmente proporcional a ela, pequena e meiga

Assim as 3 kunoichis foram para Suna, à viagem demorou um pouco mais, pois levaria em torno de 3 dias, mas por causa da Hinata e da Sakura demorou 5 dias. Chegando lá, logo encontraram Temari.

Tenten – Temari-chan, como vai?

Temari – Eu vou morrer, eu irei desistir de casar é muita coisa para fazer, e lembrar quem você vai convidar e vestido, casamento, noivo, missão, irmão, irmão, meu eles não sabem o que fazer pois sou eu que cozinho, o Gaara e o Kankuru são dois inúteis.

Sakura – Calma...

Temari – Sakura, Hinata, gomen, eu aqui reclamando e vocês neste sol, vamos entrando... Tenten o Neji esta no quarto de hospede que fica no 2° andar na 2ª porta a direita.

Tenten – arigato

* * *

Tenten chega no quarto e entra toda calmamente, ao notar que seu noivo encontrava-se dormindo, deita ao lado dele e fica observando-o passado alguns minutos Neji acorda e sorri ao constar que sua guerreira estava ao seu lado sorrindo, então a beija um beijo cheio de saudade e amor, pois já fazia 2 semanas que não se viam. 

Neji – Como foi a viagem? E por que demoraram tanto?

Tenten – Foi bem, só atrasamos dois dias, pois a Sakura e a Hinata precisavam descansar com mais freqüência, apenas por isso...

Neji – Que bom, hoje a senhorita ira passar o dia inteiro neste quarto comigo, amanhã como prometido iremos comprar algumas coisas e decidir a data do casamento, pois depois de amanhã estarei me encontrando com o time do Kakashi, na vila oculta da pedra

Tenten – então não é bom comentar com a Sakura, pois ela e o Sasuke brigaram feio por causa desta missão, só porque a Ino foi como médica e não ela...

Neji – OK

Neji já não agüentava mais ficar sem tocar a sua mulher e começou a beijá-la, e assim passaram o dia inteiro no quarto desceram apenas para comer, para depois voltar para o quarto.

* * *

Sakura e Hinata estava na sacada do quarto onde as duas ficariam hospedadas, já haviam conversado com a Temari sobre o dia que elas iriam embora e como o casamento aconteceria em Konoha ela e o Gaara também iriam, pois Neji, Shikamaru e Kankuru estariam em missão, decediriam que iriam embora depois de 20 dias. 

Hinata – Sakura põe a mão...assim Sakura tocou na barriga de Hinata e sentiu a pequena Akemy chutar, neste momento uma lágrima de emoção escorreu pelo rosto de Sakura.

Hinata – Eu tive muita sorte pois a Akemy chutou pela primeira vez, bem no momento que o Naruto-kun acariciava a minha barriga, é a sensação mais maravilhosa da gravidez, pois parece que nos ouviu, o Naruto-kun havia acabado de perguntar para ela quando que ela mexeria, então ela mexeu...

Sakura – Eu não vejo a hora de sentir, o meu Uchihinha mexer... A Hinata eu fiquei tão feliz quando você me escolheu para ser a sua médica... eu lembro da cara do Naruto no primeiro ultra-som... fiquei emocionada... pois o meu irmãozinho já estava se tornando pai... e quando vocês souberam que era uma menina, nossa eu lembro que ele foi até a minha casa e levo sakê e convidou o ero-senin a Tsunade, todo muito para comemorar a descoberta do sexo...

Hinata – No outro dia, eu nunca imaginei que o Naruto-kun poderia ser tão sensível, ele comprou um vestido rosa bebê com pequenas perolas na barra... sabe Sakura ele vai ficar 30 dias longe de mim, eu já estou morrendo de saudade dele...

Sakura – Eu também... sabe Hinata eu exagerei com o Sasuke-kun...

* * *

No outro dia Tenten e Neji acordam, tomam seu café com todo mundo e vão fazer compra, Tenten comprou alguns lençóis, fronhas, toalhas, e bibelôs para enfeitar a sua nova casa, Neji só observava como ela era linda cuidando dessas coisas, ela tinha excelente gosto para tudo (_inclusive para escolher o marido)_, passaram o dia inteiro fazendo compras e conversando, fazendo planos, e comendo comidas diferentes, então Neji tocou no assunto... 

Neji – Tenten quando você acha que é a data ideal para marcarmos a data??

Tenten – Não sei... mas estava pensando para um dia após o ano novo dia 02 que tal...

Neji – Pode ser, eu gosto da estação...

Tenten – Falta apenas avisar a família...

Neji e Tenten voltam para a casa do Kazegake, com uma sensação de que a vida deles iria realmente mudar a partir do dia 02 de janeiro.

* * *

Assim Neji, Shikamaru e Kankuru foram para a missão, deixando as meninas na responsabilidade de Gaara. 

Neji, Shikamaru e Kankuru logo encontraram com o time de Kakashi e pode reparar que Sasuke não estava muito bem dos ânimos, como eles já sabiam da briga, não comentaram nada, até Naruto perguntar, assim que os viu...

Naruto – Neji, como esta a minha Hinata-chan e a Minha Akemy-chan?? E todas as meninas?

Neji – Bem a Hinata está ótima ela e a Sakura passam meia hora no hospital cuidando da pediatria e depois a Sakura manda a Hinata para a casa, pois ela logo, logo já entra no estágio crítico , enquanto a Sakura fica no laboratório de antídotos, eu e a Tenten decidimos a data será dia 02 de janeiro e a Temari está ficando louca com o casamento

Shikamaru – Muito problemático...

Ino – ai quem dera eu ter estes problemas...

* * *

Assim passaram 20 dias, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Temari e Gaara, já haviam feito as malas e estavam prontos para partir... 

Sakura e Hinata – não aquentavam mais de saudades de seus esposos... e estavam um pouco tristes pois o mês havia passado e eles sequer haviam acompanhado o mês de gravidez delas e tinham tanta coisa para contar, como a vontade da Sakura de comer damasco às 3h da madrugada e da Hinata de comer ramen de porco no café da manhã.

Assim chegaram em Konoha em 5 dias, os meninos ainda não haviam chegado, passaram no escritório da Godaime e ela desejou boas vindas para as meninas e que queria conversar com Temari e com Gaara assuntos sobre o casamento e assunto de Hokages, assim Tenten foi até a sua nova casa arrumar os pertences que havia comprado em Suna, e Hinata e Sakura cada uma foi para a sua casa. Chegando em casa pode constatar que estava tudo em ordem, mas estava faltando o seu Sasuke-kun, que saudade de apenas vê-lo, vontade de beijá-lo, então percebeu se ele não chegasse logo ela iria pessoalmente buscá-lo.

* * *

Sasuke chegou de madrugada e pode constatar, pelo cheiro, de sua flor já se encontrava em casa, como havia sentido falta dela, e como havia sido injusto, em falar daquela forma sobre o filho deles, ele a amava tanto, ele não simplesmente escolheu ela para ser a sua companheira na reconstrução do clã e havia escolhido-a para ser a sua esposa e que queria ficar velhinho ao lado dela, com muitos filhos e netos e bisnetos, ele neste momento pensou que queria morrer antes que ela pois ele não agüentaria ver ela ir antes dele, pois com certeza desta vez ele morreria de vez, ele só não queria que ela se machucasse, a vontade era de colocá-la em uma arredonda de vidro e não deixar ninguém machucá-la. Com esses pensamentos entrou no quarto e viu ela dormindo, reparou que a barriga dela estava um pouquinho maior, então andou bem lentamente para não acordá-la e colocou a mão em cima da mão dela e adormeceu abraçado a ela... não existia melhor forma de dormir de não ser com ela... 

Sakura acordou com os raios de sol batendo em seu rosto e reparou que estava sendo abraçada e que a mão da pessoa que a abraçava estava em cima da sua, em um movimento rápido virou de frente para Sasuke, como se fosse a 1ª noite que passaram juntos, ele logo acordou e deu de cara com uma Uchiha sorrindo para ele, e também lembrou da 1ª noite juntos, ele não agüentou e puxou Sakura para um beijo que chegava a ser selvagem de tanta ansiedade, saudade, vontade, amor, felicidade, paixão, luxuria... Assim acabaram por esquecerem que existia um relatório a fazer, e coisas para arrumar, e se amaram como se fosse a 1ª vez... Após a loucura ter passado... Sakura diz...

Sakura – Me perdoe por ter mandado você embora, e que você não se preocupa comigo...

Sasuke – gomen, por ter feito você pensar que não é importante, pois eu amo você demais...

Assim adormecem outra vez só que desta vez o corpo deles estavam desprovido de qualque vestimenta, sendo cobertos apenas por um lençol de linho branco.

**Continua**

**_Muito obrigada pelas reviews. Nossa este capitulo ticou bem maior, espero que estejam gostando. Cada capítulo colocarei cada casal, o próximo será o nascimento da Akemy e o casamento do Shikamaru com a Temari, assim sucessivamente._**

**_Sakiy Skuld_****_ – Sim o Itachi é mal, mas ele é mais lindo assim... que bom que gostou pois fiquei com muito medo, pois é a minha primeira fic... O Itachi reaparecerá depois do nascimento do Uchihinha_**

**_Your Dream . Is my Dream_****_ - Coloquei um pouquinho de NejiTenten tomara que tenha gostado, colocarei mais deles pode deixar... Você estranhou a Ino com o Sai, eu acho ele a cara dela, todo sarcástico... Mas espero que tenha gostado deste casal, muito, mais muito obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic, fico lisonjeada pois acompanho todas as suas fics também..._**

**_jeh-chan XD! – Muito obrigada mesmo... tentarei postar o mais rápido possível... Arigato_**

**_Itako Anna Chan_****_ – Sabe que não vejo a hora de escrever o capitulo do nascimento dele..._**

_**haruno sakura – Também rezo, para ele acordar e vê que a Sakura e o Naruto são muito importantes para ele, e que ele comece a quere a protegê-los. Muito Obrigada**_

_**Uchiha Harumi – Muito obrigada por estar lendo esta fic, espero estar atualizando com rapidez, espero continuar assim...**_

_**Continuem Mandando Reviews, elas inspiram muito, e por favor, também dêem suas opiniões sobre o que você acham que deveria ser...**_

**Beijos**


	4. 4 mes

**Gravidez**

**Disclaimer: Felizmente o Naruto não me pertence, pois eu não teria condição de fazer essa historia maravilhosa que é... Mas eu irei utilizar, emprestado, um pouquinho dos amados personagens... a historia será voltada para SasuSaku.**

Finalmente o Clã o Uchiha será reconstruído mas como será à espera dos 9 meses, as ansiedades e as vontades de uma mulher grávida.

**Capítulo 4: 4° mês**

"_(..)Assim adormecem outra vez só que desta vez o corpo deles estavam desprovido de qualque vestimenta, sendo cobertos apenas por um lençol de linho branco(...)"_

* * *

No outro dia Naruto amanhece em sua casa em repara que sua linda esposa já se encontrava na cozinha preparando, e pelo cheiro, ramen de porco. Quando esta terminando de descer as escadas, ele houve um barulho de panela caindo no chão e sai correndo para ver o que estava acontecendo, chegando no aposento, Hinata esta sentada no chão com a mão na barriga... ele fica desesperado e todo atrapalhado... 

Hinata – Naruto-kun, acho que está na hora da nossa Akemy-chan chegar... falou ela com uma voz de dor e cansada...

Naruto – Hinata-chan, fique aí eu irei até a casa da Sakura-chan e do Teme, não faça nada... Onegai...

Hinata – Hai...

* * *

Chegando na casa de Sakura e Sasuke, Naruto chegou fazer um escândalo, maior que o de costume... Ao ouvir os berros de Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke "pulam" da cama e vestem um roupão por cima... 

Sasuke – se não for nada eu acabo com o dobe...

Sakura – Naruto, o que aconteceu???

Naruto – Sakura-chan ta na hora de eu ter a minha nova menininha, a Hinata ta em casa com muitas dores... e eu não sei o que fazer... e se alguma coisa acontecer com elas... eu não sei o que irá acontecer comigo... Naruto terminou esta frase choramingando.

Sakura – Calma Naruto, eu apenas irei me trocar, enquanto isso leva a Hinata agora para o hospital que estarei indo para lá... Naruto sumiu da vista dos dois...

Sakura - Sasuke você ira até o escritório da Tsunade-sama e avise-a que a Hinata está a caminho do hospital, e depois passe na casa do Kakashi e da Ino, para avisar...

Sasuke – Por que na casa da Ino??

Sakura - pois assim ela avisará Konoha inteira...

Dizendo isso Sakura entrou e se trocou colocou seu jaleco branco e foi para o hospital...

* * *

Chegando no hospital foi verificar como andava a saúde das pacientes delas e constatou que realmente já estava na hora, e mandou os enfermeiros prepararem a sala de parto e levaram Hinata para lá para fazer os preparativos, ao passar pelo corredor onde já encontrava-se Ino, Sai, Kakashi, Jiraya, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Shikamamru, Shino, Chouji, Lee, Temari, Kiba, Gaara, Kankuru, Naruto e Hiashi. 

Todos puderam ver o quanto Hinata estava corada devido a dor e um pouco de lágrimas no canto dos olhos, mas assim mesmo ela era uma dama e não se ouvia um berro vindo dela...

Sakura chamou Naruto e perguntou se ele queria assistir ao nascimento...

Naruto estava extremamente emocionado e agradeceu a Sakura, então ele colocou as roupas próprias e entrou na sala de cirurgia junto com a Sakura...

Sakura – Hinata, você terá que fazer força, muita força... estaremos ajudando a empurrá-la, sempre quando eu falar "agora" você faz força...

Naruto – Hinata-chan aperta a minha mão o quanto precisar, pois se eu pudesse estaria sentindo estas dores por você...

Hinata – Arigato, Naruto-kun...

Assim passado 20 minutos um choro de bebê foi ouvido no corredor, e todos ficaram emocionados, cada um na sua maneira... Akemy havia nascido, no dia 03 de setembro com 47 cm e pesando 3kg, já havia nascido com os cabelinhos loiros, mas com o rosto da mamãe e os olhos perolados como um Hyuuga... Sakura entregou a menina para Hinata e percebeu como ela parou de chorar na hora que Naruto passou os dedos no cabelinho dela, Naruto não estava escandaloso nem atrapalhado e sim um homem, que escorria lágrimas de tanta felicidade, amão dele estava com vários hematomas, pela força que Hinata apertou a mão dele, mas ele não sentia dor nenhuma nela, Hinata já parecia até uma mãe experiente... Sakura ao olhar para aquela família pode sentir que aquilo sim era uma família, e que tanto Naruto quanto Hinata seriam excelentes pais, e que aquela menininha tivera muita sorte de ter nascido filha de Uzumaki Naruto e Uzumaki Hyuuga Hinata... e assim iniciasse a vida de Uzumaki Hyuuga Akemy...

Sakura, saiu da sala de cirurgia e deixou Hinata e Naruto curtindo a pequena... assim olhou para o corredor e deu as informações de como havia ocorrido o parto e como era a Akemy, e que tanto a Hinata quanto a menininha teriam que descansar, mas que todos poderiam olhá-las, assim que ela viesse para o quarto, mas apenas uma visita de 20 minutos para todo mundo, e o único que poderia ficar seria Naruto.

Hinata chegou no quarto através de uma cadeira de roda, segurando a sua filha nos braços e sendo empurrada por Naruto, assim que chegou, todos queriam olhar a menina que dormia no colo da mãe, com toda a tranqüilidade, o 1° a segurá-la foi Hiashi que se emocionou ver a netinha dormindo no colo dele, logo depois foi Jiraya, que ficou comentando que o pupilo dele já era pai, que ele também se sentia avô, mas que ele era muito novo para isso, depois foi Kakashi que ao pegar a menina comentou...

Kakashi – Yo, Naruto... Parabéns ela é linda, só falta o Bebê da Sakura e do Sasuke ser menino para ficarem um lindo casalzinho...

Naruto – TÁ LOCO, KAKASHI-SENSEI, MINHA FILHA NUNCA VAI NAMORAR, MUITO MENOS COM O FILHO DO TEME...

Sasuke – Hinata, nada contra a você, mas eu não permitirei que o meu filho namore a filha deste dobe...

Naruto – TEME...

Kakashi – Chega os dois... Existe um velho ditado que se fala assim "Não guspa para cima, pois cai na testa"...

Todos riram com este comentário, menos Naruto e Sasuke...

* * *

Hinata, foi para casa 2 dias depois, e todas as meninas iam vê-la todos os dias... Só que estava para acontecer mais um fato importante na vida deles, pois daqui a 3 semanas seria o casamento de Temari com Shikamaru... Então Tenten teve a idéia... 

Tenten – nós fizemos chá de cozinha para Sakura e para a Hinata, teremos que fazer também para a Temari, e só não fizemos chá de bebê para a Hinata pois a Ino estava em missão e a Akemy resolveu nascer um dia antes do chá de bebê. Neste momento estavam todas na casa da Hinata menos Temari que tinha ido verificar as flores para os enfeites no salão... Akemy estava mamando no peito e quando Tenten disse o nome dela ela apenas olhou os seus olhinhos para a dona da voz.

Ino – Mas quando podemos fazer esse chá de cozinha?

Sakura – No dia que os meninos farão a despedida de solteiro do shikamaru...

Ino – pode ser lá em casa, pois apesar de tudo eu sou a madrinha... falou toda se achando, e Sakura não podendo desperdiçar a oportunidade falou...

Sakura – realmente você só anda para madrinha, né porquinha... falou rindo da cara de irritada que Ino assumiu na hora...

Ino – tem razão... eu sempre serei a madrinha e nunca a noiva, pelo que eu estou percebendo... Ino falou com uma cara de cachorro sem dono...

As meninas abraçaram Ino, inclusive Hinata e Akemy...

Sakura – não fica assim... o Sai te ama... só esta com medo de casar...

Ino – espero que sim... mas mudando de assunto, Sakura já da para saber o sexo do seu bebê... quando é que você vai nos contar!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura – eu e o Sasuke-kun, decidimos que só saberemos o sexo quando nascer...

Ino – vocês vão ficar esperando os nove meses para saber o que é...

Sakura – Hai...

Tenten – Mas eu acho que é um menino

Hinata – eu também acho Sakura-chan...

Ino – Não, eu acho que é menina...

Sakura – então façam suas apostas...

Tenten - então vamos marcar o chá de cozinha para a mesma data que a despedida dos meninos, que será daqui a 2 semanas no dia 20 de setembro na casa da Ino às 19 horas... OK...

Ino, Sakura e Hinata – Ok...

* * *

Temari estava voltando à casa que ela sempre fica com os irmãos, conseguiu finalmente escolher as flores da decoração, seriam tulipas brancas com rosas vermelhas, mas resolveu passar antes na casa de seu noivo, ela estava achando que estava muito displicente com ele nesses últimos dias de solteira... Chegou na casa de Shikamaru, e Shikaku disse que ele não estava... Ela não demonstrou mais ficou extremamente irritada, pois ela arrumando tudo que nem louca e ele simplesmente olhando as nuvens... Ela já sábia onde ele estava... 

Foi até o lugar favorito de Shikamaru, e lá ela o encontrou, ele tragava um cigarro e olhava as nuvens, com uma expressão leve, mais parecia que ele estava a conversar com alguém, Temari o olhou e toda a sua irritação passou, pois ela sabia em quem o seu noivo estava a pensar naquele momento...

Temari chegou perto e disse – Você sente falta dele, né? Shika-kun...

Shikamaru – Ele sempre foi meu sensei, eu gostaria de saber o que ele pensa de mim agora, é estranho mas quando venho a este lugar e fumo um cigarro é como se eu sentisse que ele está comigo...

Temari – e deve sempre está, até mesmo quando você não fuma um cigarro... Sabe preguiçoso, eu te amo demais, especialmente por você ser sempre assim...

Shikamaru – eu também te amo... de das mulheres mais problemáticas... claro depois da minha mãe, eu fui escolher você... terminou de dizer isso e sorriu maliciosamente para ela...

Temari – não vem, não, você sabe muito bem que não gosto de bafo de cigarro quando beijo você... e além do mais, agora, só depois do casamento...

Shikamaru – Mas Temari... ainda falta 3 semanas...

Temari – e é isso mesmo... eu quero que a nossa noite de núpcias seja especial... quero guardar o fogo, para ela...

Shikamaru – Mas nós podemos começar a partir de amanhã, este voto nupcial...

Temari – Nem pensar... disse isso e beijou seu noivo, realmente o fogo crescia mas ela segurava tanto ela quanto o ele...

* * *

Sakura acordou no dia do chá de cozinha e começou a preparar o café da manhã, após terminado o café de seu amado que estava no banho, começou a preparar um prato de quitutes para levar na casa de Ino às 19h, pois o chá de cozinha seria realizado lá, e até a Tsunade iria participar... Sasuke chegou a cozinha e encontrou a mesa pronta e sua esposa na pia terminando de lavar a louça da manhã, abraçou-a pelas costas e beijou seu pescoço e depois a beijou na boca, nunca cansaria de beijá-la tomaram o café e conversaram sobre o que fariam naquele dia... Sakura foi para o hospital e Sasuke foi treinar... 

Como combinado às 19h todas esavam na casa de Ino, incluindo Tsunade, Shizume, Kurenai e sua sogra... então as brincadeiras começaram cada um que Temari errava ela tinha um castigo, como colocar a caneta na garrafa, pintar a cara, foi uma noite divertida para as meninas...

* * *

Os meninos se encontraram às 20h na churrascaria, e beberam a comemoração do casamento, Neji por incrível que pareça encheu a cara, ele nunca tinha bebido tanto, e começou a ficar todo falante, e comentando como ele estava ansioso para o casamento dele, e que depois de Shikamaru ele seria próximo, mas ele perguntou a Sai, o que todo mundo queria... 

Neji – Quando você vai noivar com a Ino? A Tenten me contou que ela vive reclamando que só ela não é noiva...

Sai – Exatamente no dia que ela parar de falar, exatamente no dia que ela achar que eu nunca vou pedir ela em casamento... Assim farei uma surpresa...

Neji – é secredo então...

Sai – se a Ino souber, aquele dedo-duro morre, e eu não estou brincando...

Assim os meninos beberam e todos ficaram meio alegres, inclusive Sasuke e Shino...

* * *

Os dias passaram rápidos e no dia do casamento, Sakura acordou e foi para o hospital, pois o casamento aconteceria às 19h, saiu às 16h e foi para a sua casa, teve que comprar um vestido em cima da hora, pois a sua barriga já estava bem amostra, pois logo ela entraria no 5° mês de gestação, tomou um banho e começou a se arrumar... às 18h30 Sasuke já estava arrumado esperando sua esposa terminar de se arrumar, ele vestia um terno preto, com uma gravata branca, Sakura desceu, com os cabelos presos em um coque, vestindo um lindo vestido cor de uva todo bordado ele prendia no pescoço e descia por duas alças atrás deixando as suas costas toda aberta, e por ser um tubinho de um tecido um pouquinho largo, isso não marcou sua barriga, mas ao mesmo tempo todo mundo conseguia olhar a barriquinha dela... 

Chegando no casamento, podem encontrar Hinata com um vestido longo de alça azul marinho e com o cabelo levemente preso por duas presilhas e Akemy com certeza com o vestido que o Naruto havia comprado para ela quando soube que era uma menina, ele também vestia um terno preto com gravata laranja. Tenten junto com Ino também seria madrinha ela vestia um vestido vermelho com uma encharpe da mesma cor, os cabelo soltos, Ino encontrava-se com um vestido amarelo tomara que caia com brilhantes no busto, com brincos de strass e cabelo preso em uma trança embutida...

Assim a cerimônia começou Tenten e Neji eram padrinhos de Temari junto com Kankuru e a irmã do Kiba e Ino e Sai, Chouji e a sua namorada eram padrinhos de Shikamaru... No altar encontravam-se também os pais de Shikamaru. Shikamaru apesar do jeito calmo e despreocupado estava ancioso, então a marcha nupcial começou... Entrou uma Temari acompanhada por seu irmão Gaara, outro que estava muito emocionado, pois seria Temari a casar e não qualquer outra garota... Temari sorria de junto feminino, meigo, ela vestia um vestido branco de alças todo bordado com perolas, com luvas até o cotovelo, uma tiara de perolas e os cabelos soltos, segurava um buquê de rosas... toda o templo estava decorado com flores (tulipas brancas e rosas vermelhas).

Shikamaru recebeu sua esposa então a cerimônia se deu inicio... Tsunade fazia a cerimônia e explicou que seria através daquele casamento que a aliança entre Konoha e Suna estava realmente formada, pois pelos laços do amor duas vilas realmente se uniram...

Tsunade – Shikamaru, você aceita Temari como sua legitima esposa?

Shikamaru – Sim

Temari – Sim

Vocês estão casados, Shikamaru pode beijar a noiva... Então Shikamaru pegou beijou Temari, um beijo calmo e delicado, ao terminar todos bateram palmas e jogaram arroz em cima dos recém casados, a festa aconteceu na sede do clã Nara...

Sakura e Sasuke estavam dançando, quando um Hatake, pedi para dançar com a ex-pupila, Sasuke só permitiu pois sabia que ele não seria louco de fazer nada, neste momento todos haviam trocado de pares Sasuke dançava com Hinata, pois Naruto tinha ficado com a neném no colo... Akemy foi uma atração a parte, pois já estava com quase 1 mês e já ficava olhando tudo, mais parecia com o Naruto, pois já dava para perceber que era super-ativa..

A festa ocorreu maravilhosamente bem, acabando por volta das 2h da madrugada... Todos foram para as suas respectivas casas...

Shikamaru e Temari chegaram na nova casa e como de tradição ele a pegou no colo levou até a cama e sussurrou no ouvido dela...

Shikamaru – você já me fez esperar demais... disse isso sorrindo maliciosamente para ela...

Temari – Concordo, mas como você é problemático...

Assim começaram a se beijar, e Shikamaru pensava ela ficava linda de noiva, mas ficava mais ainda sem aquele monte de roupa e se Nara Shikamaru era preguiçoso, naquele dia ele queria se livrar daquelas roupas o mais rápido possível... Temari acordou no outro dia e ficou observando a aliança na mão esquerda, aquilo era mais que um sonho... e se lembrou que quando lutaram contra o outro no torneio Chunnin, e depois quando ela o salvou daquela Tayuga... é a vida deles havia mudado muito... mas a de todos havia mudado...

* * *

Sakura e Sasuke acordaram no outro dia com muita preguiça, e Sakura comentou com o seu esposo como teria sido a primeira noite de Shikamaru e Temari, pois apesar de tudo ela não havia deixado ele tocar nela o mês inteiro, e Sasuke apenas deu graças a Deus que sua esposa era a Sakura e não Temari, pois ele não conseguiria não tocar em sua flor de cerejeira por tanto tempo, e tomaram café, e iriam fazer compras pois Sakura, já não quase tinha mais roupa para vestir...

**Continua**

**_Muito obrigada pelas reviews. Nossa este capitulo ticou bem maior, espero que estejam gostando. _**

_**Uchiha Harumi – Muito obrigada por estar lendo esta fic, espero estar atualizando com rapidez, espero continuar assim...**_

**_Yuki-chan – Tomara que esteja gostando... _**

**_AnimeStar360_****_ – Tomara que tenha gostado do nascimento da Akemy-chan, e muito obrigada, por estar acompanhando a minha primeira fic..._**

**_Continuem Mandando Reviews, elas inspiram muito, e por favor, também dêem suas opiniões sobre o que você acham como deveria ser..._**

**Beijos**


	5. 5 Mês

**Gravidez**

**Disclaimer: Felizmente o Naruto não me pertence, pois eu não teria condição de fazer essa historia maravilhosa que é... Mas eu irei utilizar, emprestado, um pouquinho dos amados personagens... a historia será voltada para SasuSaku.**

Finalmente o Clã o Uchiha será reconstruído mas como será à espera dos 9 meses, as ansiedades e as vontades de uma mulher grávida.

**Capítulo 5: 5° mês**

"_(..) iriam fazer compras pois Sakura, já não quase tinha mais roupa para vestir (...)"_

Sakura e Sasuke acordaram juntos no outro dia... ela estava radiante, até que em fim teria um dia só com o marido dela, pois à noite Naruto e Hinata haviam convidados a jantar na casa deles... Sasuke não gostava muito dessas coisas mas havia prometido a ela que iriam comprar roupas tanto para ela quanto começar a olhar decorações para o quarto de bebê... Tomaram café e foram até a cidade comercial mais próxima...

Sakura havia acabado de entrar na 1ª loja e começou a olhar vestidos, macacões, batas entre outras roupas para grávidas, ela não gostava muito de coisas que marcavam muito a barriga dela pois ela era uma médica e tinha que respeitar a posição que tinha dentro e fora da vila como, médica, Uchiha e pupila da Tsunade... Sakura foi a um provador mais próximo e se olhou no espelho ela estava experimentando uma bata azul bebê e uma calça capri da mesma cor, com um chinelinho de dedo feito com miçangas, e foi pedir a opinião de seu esposo...

Sakura – Sasuke-kun, como estou??? Falou toda dengosa...

Sasuke – Linda...

Sakura – me de uma opinião, qual roupa você quer que eu experimente.

Sasuke – Posso... Sasuke, tinha visto um vestido preto e ia até um pouco a baixo do joelho, ele era de um tecido leve era de alças grosas e descia num decote em V, mas não era decotado, logo abaixo do busto existia uma faixa em cetim preto, e a partir dela ficava mais largo (_é deste tecido que esta na moda, largo e leve, só que não sei o nome)_, e uma sandália Anabela preta com a fivela detalhada em strass... ela ficou simplesmente divina com aquela roupa... Foram em outras lojas e comprar roupas para ela que pudesse usar em todos os meses e algumas que, com certeza só usaria naqueles próximos 2 meses...

No outro lado da rua encontraram a roupas e moveis para bebês e crianças, foram primeiro olhar a decoração do quarto, como a casa no clã Uchiha era enorme Sasuke escolheu para o do bebê um quarto de hospedes que era muito pouco usado na época dos seus pais, pois ele nunca mais tinha conseguido entrar no quarto dos seus pais e do irmão e o mantinha trancado para que ninguém também entrasse... Sasuke e Sakura olhavam a decoração e decidiram que como não sabiam se era menino ou menina, iriam escolher algo neutro, como bichinhos, mas não conseguiram, a decoração que mais chamou a atenção foi o de um quarto com papel de parede até a metade da parede desenhadas com pequenas kunais, o papel de parede era branco com uma faixa que dividia o quarto em azul como a cor do céu, uma cômoda, um guarda roupa e um berço branco, onde as alças das portas e gavetas também eram em formas de kunais, para colocar em cima do berço compraram um gira-gira (_me desculpem não sei o nome daquele negocio que fica em cima do berço que fica girando e de bichinhos)_, os bichinhos eram o Gamakichi, Pakun, Akamaru, Gamatatsu, A cobra do Orochimaru, e a Lesma da Tsunade, compraram fraudas, algodão, lenço umedecido... a loja iria montar o quarto no inicio da outra semana, então foram comprar roupinhas para o neném... Sasuke entrou numa loja e ficou encanado com os tênis e roupinhas era tudo tão lindo e perfeito, e escolheu a primeira roupinha do seu filhinho iria ser um macacão branco, com o símbolo do clã Uchiha bordado no peito e nas costas, Sakura também estava encantada, era tão gostoso sentir aquela sensação, sentir aquela coisinha crescendo dela, era como um sonho, ela sentia seus seios mais sensíveis e já haviam começado a criar leite, ela queria muito dar de mamar, ela escolheu uns sapatinhos de recém nascido, não compraram muitas roupas pois já havia acontecido da criança ter nascido muito grande e não ter utilizado todas as roupas ou muito pequena e todas as roupas ficaram grandes...

Passado aquele dia de compras, foram para casa e se arrumar para o jantar na casa de Naruto e Hinata... Sakura tinha terminado o banho e estava apenas de roupas intimas quando sente o marido a empurrar na cama, ele apenas ficou com a cabeça na barriga dela acariciando e beijando aquele lugar... Sakura nunca havia imaginado como ele conseguia ser tão carinhoso...

Sakura – Arigato

Sasuke – do que?

Sakura – por não ter ido embora de novo... por não ter morrido nas mãos de seu antigo sensei... por amar uma mulher tão irritante... por ter deixado nós entramos na sua vida... neste momento ela olhava para a barriga dela...

Sasuke – Sou eu que tenho que agradecer por você ter me esperado, ter me entendido, me feito sentir amado, me feito sentir dentro de uma família novamente... por estar me dando uma família novamente... Neste momento ele a beijou, calmamente e delicadamente...

Sakura – eu amo você... Mas já estamos atrasados, e você nem tomou banho.

Sasuke – OK...

* * *

Chegaram na casa de Hinata e Naruto que ficava dentro do clã Hyuuga, apenas uma das exigências do clã, quando Naruto pediu a Hinata em casamento... 

Naruto – TEME... SAKURA-CHAN...

Hinata – Ohayo...

Naruto apenas berrou pois estava com sua pequenininha nos braços que naquele dia completa 1 mês de vida...

Sasuke – dobe, o que você quer???

Naruto – vamos jantar e enquanto jantamos nós conversamos...

Hinata – vamos Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san...

Hinata tinha feito outro prato a não ser ramen, pois o mesmo lembrou que a Sakura estava tendo muita vontade de comer yahissoba de camarão (_é porque eu adoro yahissoba de camarão)_, com suco de laranja e um delicioso musse de chocolate...

Eles começaram a conversar sobre missões, hospital, amigos, apenas jogando conversa fora, claro os mais quietos eram Sasuke e Hinata, mais eles haviam se casados com pessoas que falavam por eles... então após o jantar e sobremesa... Hinata serviu o chá e foi neste momento que Sakura perguntou o que eles queriam...

Naruto – Sabe eu e a Hinata-chan estávamos pensando nos padrinhos da Akemy, pois os padrinhos são muitos importantes, caso acontece alguma coisa com os pais são eles que assumem a responsabilidade de criar a criança... e como nós gostamos muito de vocês 2 e para mim vocês são minha família e tenho certeza que se algum de ruim acontecer comigo ou com a Hinata, vocês criariam a Akemy-chan com todo o carinho... tenho a certeza que fizemos a escolha correta, não é?

Hinata – Naruto-kun, mas eles ainda não deram a resposta...

Sakura – é claro que agente aceita... Mas baka não vai acontecer nada com vocês

Sasuke – Arigato, Naruto...

Sakura – então se seremos compadres, seremos por completo, pois vocês serão do nosso bebê...

Naruto – Teme, isso é verdade!!!!???

Sasuke – Hai... mas se você não quiser, tudo bem...

Naruto neste momento começou a chorar e junto com ele Sakura também, eles se abraçaram...

Naruto – nunca mais nós iremos ficar separados... pois podemos não ser uma família de sangue mas com isso, temos responsabilidades que nem uma, um para com o outro... e TEME É CLARO QUE EU ACEITO, APESAR DE TUDO EU JÁ SOU O TIO NARUTO...

Sasuke neste momento se lembrou que tinha um irmão, e que quando pequeno, ele lembrava-se de ter ido à um batizado e ele ter falado para o irmão que quando ele tivesse um filho ele que seria o padrinho, o tio... sem que ninguém reparar estas lembranças o deixaram triste, pois o irmão ainda estava vivo... mas era apenas um irmão de sangue agora... ele preferia o Naruto como tio e padrinho, pois ele sabia que nada de ruim aconteceria com o seu filho sendo Naruto e Hinata padrinhos, pois sabia que eles o criariam como pais...

Sasuke e Sakura foram embora da casa de seus compadres, extremamente felizes, realizados agora sim eles se ligariam como uma família de verdade, foram para a casa deles e começaram a pensar num assunto, o qual Hinata havia tocado que eles ainda não tinham pensados os nomes, pois um nome é muito importante...

* * *

Ino ficou meio chateada, pois ela achava que seria a madrinha do 1° filho da Sakura, mas Naruto sempre esteve com ela, ele merecia, então a fez prometer que se tivesse um 2° filho ela que seria a madrinha...

* * *

Numa dela noite em que Sasuke já se encontrava 2 semanas longe devidos a missão e nessa tinha haver com a Akatsuki, Sakura estava apenas o aguardando, quando ele chega com alguns machucados mas nada muito sério e ela pergunta como havia sido a missão. Pois pela expressão fria dele e o jeito mais frio ainda, as coisas não tinham acontecido muito bem... 

_**Flash Back**_

_Naruto – Teme, quais Akatsukis será que estão por aqui.._

_Sasuke – Não sei..._

_Neste momento aparece Tobby e Deidara, _

_Deidara - ora ora, se não são 2 de Konoha... _

_Naruto – Nossa se não é a Deidara e Tobby... _

_Sasuke – pensamos que encontraríamos peixes maiores..._

_Tobby – se não é o bijuu de 9 caldas e o irmãozinho Uchiha..._

_Sasuke – Hump..._

_Naruto – que pena tenho de vocês..._

_Então um luta aconteceu Sasuke com Deidara e Tobby com Naruto, todos estavm bastantes cabsados, mas Naruto e Sasuke não estavam tão machucados, mas Deidara e Tobby já estavam e quando eles pensaram que acabar com eles, eis que surge uma pessoa que Sasuke conhecia muito bem..._

_Sasuke – então Kabuto depois da morte do Orochimaru, você se uniu a Akatsuki... Não esperava menos de você... O que você está fazendo agora?_

_Kabuto – Sasuke-kun, sim eu me uni, pois você naquele tempo também traiu o meu mestre... e hoje como foi sua pergunta, sou o médico deles, por isso vocês não vão levá-los... e Nossa fiquei sabendo que a Akemy é uma gracinha... e que está todo mundo eufórico para saber o sexo do pequeno Uchihinha... Se eu fosse vocês 2, referendo-se a Naruto e Sasuke, tomaria muito cuidado..._

_Naruto – O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM ISSO??? Já mostrando o chakra vermelho..._

_Sasuke – Você não é louco de chegar perto delas... Eu acabo com a tua raça..._

_Neste momento Sasuke e Naruto atacaram em conjunto e se não fosse por Deidara e Tobby, Kabuto teria morrido ali mesmo, então os 3 desapareceram, deixando um Uzumaki e um Uchiha extremamente nervosos e preocupados, só pensando em chegar em casa..._

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

Sasuke quando chegou encontrou sua esposa o aguardando com um sorriso, isso o fez muito feliz, mas agora um medo tinha invadido-o, ele realmente estava mais frio e quando ela perguntou o que tinha acontecido enquanto curava seus ferimentos, ele contou para ela, e pediu...

Sasuke – pelo amor de Deus Sakura, não saia mais sozinha, repare nas pessoas ao seu redor, tudo desconfie até da sua sombra, onegai... Eu não posso perder vocês... Neste momento ele passava a mão na barriga dela... Vocês são as coisas mais importantes na minha vida...

Sakura – Hai... Sasuke-kun, não vai acontecer nada a nós dois...

Sasuke – Eu juro para você, que ninguém vai machucar você ou o nosso filho... Eu Juro!!!!

Sakura – Mas como está o Naruto também??

Sasuke – Acho que no mesmo estado que eu...

Neste momento Sakura o beijou, para fazer aquele medo em ambos passar, ela também tinha medo o que pudesse acontecer com o filho dela e com o seu amado...

* * *

Os dias passaram e Sakura já estava quase no 6° mês de gravidez, Sasuke estava em casa, depois daquele encontro com a Akatsuki, ele ficava mais em casa e em uma conversa com Hinata, Naruto havia contado que eles foram até a Godaime e pediram para não irem mais para missões muito longas por um tempo, só se fosse realmente necessário, e a Godaime aceitou com certeza o pedido dos dois... e não falou nada a pupila pois sabia que ela ficaria preocupada mais do que já estava... 

Sakura – Sasuke-kun, eu andei pensado em alguns nomes...

Sasuke – Quais??

Sakura – Se for menina pode se chamar Harumi e se for menino pode se chamar Yun ou Hiro

Sasuke – Gostei mais de Yun...

Sakura – então se for uma menina se chamará Harumi e se for menino Yun... você não imagina o que é? Alguma premunição??... outro dia eu sonhei que era um menino...

Sasuke – no dia que você estava grávida eu sonhei com um menino de olhos verdes, iguais o seu e, o cabelo igual o meu...

Sakura – jura...

Sasuke – Hai.

Neste momento Sakura sentiu algo chutar, os olhos dela encheram de lágrima e um sorriso brotou em seus lábios, realmente Hinata tinha razão é o momento mais feliz da gravidez é quando você sente o seu bebê mexer pela 1ª vez. Sakura pegou a mão de seu esposo e colocou em sua barriga.

Sakura – Sente!!!!???

O neném neste momento dá outro chute e Sasuke sente, ele sorri de uma forma que só Sakura sabe, e uma lágrima escorre ele nunca havia sentido aquilo, como era bom, e neste momento desejou sentir a barriga dela mexer muitas vezes, e lembrou de Naruto falando que no final da gravidez ele via a barriga da Hinata fazer ondas... ele também queria ver a barriga da sua Sakura mexer...

Sakura já estava entrando quase no 6° mês de gestação, e estava trabalhando demais e ensinando as coisas para as médicas mais jovens que ficariam no lugar dela, pois quando ela tivesse o bebê ficaria pelo menos 6 meses afastada do mundo ninja, para poder cuidar de seu novo amor...

**Continua**

_**É o Sasuke está mais sentimental pois ele está assumindo o papel de pai, e o Naruto nem se diga é assim que eu fico imaginado se um tinha ele tiver um bebê... este capítulo foi mais ligado ao Sasuke e a Sakura, pois há necessidade para o que virá... O Naruto e a Hinata são o exemplo de casais e pais para todos os demais... **_

_**Uma pergunta... O que vocês acharam da Ino com o Sai??? As opiniões de vocês são muito importantes... onegai...**_

**_E por favor, deixem reviews do que vocês acharam, pois seu sei que este capítulo não ficou muito bom... deixem suas críticas... Perguntas por favor deixem..._**

**_Srta.Rin_****_ – sim, no final colocarei um pouquinho de Akemy e Yun... e eu fiquei muito triste com o capitulo da morte no Asuma... muito obrigado por estar acompanhando esta fic..._**

**_Your Dream . Is my Dream_****_ – coloquei um pouquinho de Neji e Tenten por você... você e inspirou para escrever um pouco dos outros casais... mas este capítulo não ficou muito bom..._**

**_Sakiy Skuld_****_ – é isso que eu penso... e muito obrigada... Mas as suas fics também são maravilhosas, e continua logo um festival em Konoha, onegai... Arigato_**

**_haruno sakura – não se preocupe, pois eu também escrevo errado e além de tudo não tenho tempo de revisar a fic antes de postar... mas você me deu uma boa idéia de fazer o Sasuke soltar o selo e o Naruto a Kyuubi... Arigato _**

**_Continuem Mandando Reviews, elas inspiram demaisssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss..._**

**Beijos**


	6. 6 mes

**Gravidez**

**Disclaimer: Felizmente o Naruto não me pertence, pois eu não teria condição de fazer essa historia maravilhosa que é... Mas eu irei utilizar, emprestado, um pouquinho dos amados personagens... a historia será voltada para SasuSaku.**

Finalmente o Clã o Uchiha será reconstruído mas como será à espera dos 9 meses, as ansiedades e as vontades de uma mulher grávida.

**Capítulo 6: 6° mês**

"Sakura _já estava entrando quase no 6° mês de gestação, e estava trabalhando demais e ensinando as coisas para as médicas mais jovens que ficariam no lugar dela, pois quando ela tivesse o bebê ficaria pelo menos 6 meses afastada do mundo ninja, para poder cuidar de seu novo amor(...)"_

* * *

Sakura entrou no sexto mês de gestação, com o quarto pronto, e muito trabalho pois neste mês seria Natal e Ano Novo e ela não havia comprado nada para o seu esposo... o inverno estava chegando, com isso o casamento de mais uma sua amiga desta vez Tenten que estava eufórica e um Neji cheio de preocupações, todas as meninas tinham ido ajudar Tenten a pintar e começar a arrumar, pois já começariam as visitas dos convidados...

* * *

Sakura estava com Ino, Hinata, Akemy, Temari e Tenten, na casa de Temari... Akemy estava linda, já estava com 2 meses e era extremamente inteligente, motivo de brigas entre Naruto e Sasuke que adora irritar o amigo dizendo que a neném tinha puxado a inteligência de Hinata, mas realmente ela era um pouco dos dois, a carinha da Hinata com os cabelos do Naruto só que lisos, e um jeito super-ativa, o cabelinho dela já se fazia chuquinha e ela estava vestida com um macacão azul clarinho com babados na barra e bolinhas brancas e estava com um tic-tac azul do lado esquerdo... elas estavam na casa de Temari pois os meninos tinham saído para uma missão, mas Ino, Temari e Tenten não sabiam do problema de Sakura e Hinata e ficariam sem saber, para não preocupá-las, ficaram conversando sobre o casamento de Tenten e as meninas casadas ficaram contando com foi à preparação... 

Sakura – e ai Temari como foi a 1ª noite de casada???

Temari – Nossa... MARAVILHOSA... quer dizer todas estão sendo, o Shika-kun consegue ser tão rápido... ele tira o meu fôlego...

Tenten – mas e ai quando teremos herdeiros???

Temari – Quando vier, mas não estamos preocupados com isso agora.

Ino – quer dizer que o problemático, em 4 paredes não é problemático, nem preguiçoso..

Temari – Imagina... ele é que me deixa cansada...

Hinata – Nossa então deve ser bom... pois para acabar com o fogo de Nara Sabuku no Temari, tem ser poderoso...

Neste momento todas as meninas riram inclusive Temari que havia ficado corada com o comentário...

Sakura não estava se sentindo muito bem, e foi até a cozinha e bebeu um pouco de água, quando foi para sala Ino reparou que Sakura estava um pouco pálida...

Ino – Testuda o que foi???

Sakura – Só um mal estar... Vou até o banheiro...

Sakura – foi até o banheiro e no momento que foi utilizar o banheiro, viu sangue em sua calcinha... ela estava sangrando... um desespero invadiu a alma, medo, insegurança... ela estava perdendo o filhinho dela... vestiu-se o mais rápido... tinha que ir ao hospital... ela não tinha mais força nem para utilizar o seu chakra... as lágrimas desciam de forma desesperada e silenciosa... Foi até a sala e todas as meninas repararam que a mesma estava desesperada...

Temari – Sakura, o que foi???

Sakura falou num tom sem força e entre soluços - es...tou...sangran..do... Neste momento ela desmaia por ter perdido todas as suas forças, tanto emocionais quanto físicas...

As meninas repararam que tinha sangue na parte debaixo dela...

Temari – Ino e Tenten leve Sakura até o hospital, e Ino vai utilizando seus jutsus médicos... Hinata vá até a Tsunade-sama... eu irei até onde os meninos estão tendo a missão, e avisarei ao Sasuke...

Todas – Hai

* * *

Ino e Tenten levaram Sakura até o hospital e logo encontraram Shizume elas explicaram de forma mais rápida e Shizume começou a fazer os procedimentos e constatou que Sakura estava tendo um inicio de aborto espontâneo, mas que o bebê continuava vivo...

* * *

Hinata com Akemy chegou até o escritório da Godaime e a encontrou dormindo... 

Hinata – Gomen... Tsunade-sama, mas tenho que falar com a senhora...

Tsunade acordou com cara de poucos amigos – O que foi Hinata, para você ter me acordado?

Hinata – é que estávamos na casa da Temari-chan quando a Sakura-chan começou a sangrar... a Ino e a Tenten a levaram para o hospital e a Temari foi avisar o Sasuke-san...

Tsunade – COMO??? VAMOS PARA O HOSPITAL... fizeram muito bem... Tsunade ficou bastante preocupada sabia como a pupila e Sasuke amavam aquele bebê, e os planos que tinham...

* * *

Temari colocou sua roupa de missão e foi atrás dos meninos, eles estavam todos em missão, pois a Vila Oculta da Pedra e a Vila Oculta da Névoa estavam em guerra, eles estavam lá para ameniza a situação, mas a Vila Oculta da Névoa começou a atacá-los e uma feroz batalha começou... Ela chegou até a Vila da Pedra na madrugada e sentiu o chakra de seu esposo de longe... 

Shikamaru sentiu um chakra bem conhecido e pensou, "que problemático... o que ela esta fazendo aqui", pensou enquanto lutava com 3 jounnins, acabou com eles rapidamente e reparou que sua esposa vinha de encontro com ele e derrotou com muita rapidez um ninja que vinha ao encontro dela...

Shikamaru – Temari, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Temari – Shikamaru, onde esta o Sasuke??

Shikamaru – Como assim o Sasuke? Eu achei que estava acontecendo algo com você...

Temari – A Sakura esta no hospital... ela esta perdendo o bebê

Shikamaru – Vai logo, a última vez que nos encontramos, o Kakashi mandou que nós ficássemos em circulo e Sasuke esta mais ao norte, junto com Naruto e Kakashi...

Temari – Tenho que ir rápido...

Shikamaru – Tenha cuidado...

Temari estava correndo numa velocidade muito rápido, e de momentos enfrenta algum ninja que vinha enfrentá-la, mas como estava com muita pressa, acabava com o inimigo numa velocidade extremamente nervosa, logo sentiu três chakras lutando conhecidos, chegou perto e pode reparar Kakashi, Sasuke e Naruto lutando com 4 ninja cada um, todos jounnins, chegou perto e começou a ajudar, pois tinha que avisá-los do ocorrido...

No momento que Temari chegou Kakashi, Naruto e Sasuke estranharam o fato de Temari ter ido até lá, mas podia ser ordens da Hokage e sabiam que Temari era extremamente poderosa, e então deixaram ela lutar junto...

Quando todos os ninjas estavam mortos Kakashi perguntou – Temari a Tsunade mandou você vir nos ajudar???

Temari – Lie, eu preciso falar com você Sasuke e é melhor explicar no caminho a Konoha...

Sasuke – Temari, mas o que está acontecendo?

Temari – Não temos tempo, vamos...

Naruto – Teme vai logo, nós nos viramos por aqui, e logo iremos...

Sasuke pegou suas coisas algo dentro dele dizia que algo não estava bem, e a única explicação Sakura...

* * *

No caminho de volta a Konoha Temari começou a contar... – Sasuke todas as meninas estavam na minha casa quando a Sakura começou a passar mau, então ela foi ao banheiro e quando saiu, ela estava branca e chorando... 

Sasuke – Então!!!??

Temari – Ela estava sangrando...

Sasuke – COMO ASSIM? Há quanto tempo ele não tinha uma vontade de chorar, há quanto tempo ele não sentia medo de perder alguém, mas o tempo havia ensinado ao Uchiha a segurar as emoções, então neste momento ele apenas segurou as lágrimas...

Temari reparou na mudança de emoções, pois Sasuke lembrava muito a Gaara então ela sabia que ele estava sofrendo, então ficou calada e desejando que sua amiga e o filhinho dela estivesse bem...

* * *

Sasuke chegou correndo no hospital e já foi levado para a área de cirurgia e observação do hospital, lá encontrou Ino, Tenten, Hinata e Akemy... 

Temari – Como a Sakura está??

Ino – ainda não sabemos a Tsunade e a Shizume está com ela

Neste momento sai da sala uma Hokage e sua discípula muito cansadas mas com caras melhores e já avisaram, antes das pessoas perguntarem...

Tsunade – Que bom que está aqui Sasuke... posso garantir para vocês que a Sakura carrega um legitimo Uchiha no ventre e por mais que a placenta tenha deslocado e nestes casos é raro o bebe não morrer, o mesmo se mostrou forte e bem vivo e conseguimos fazer com que a mãe e o bebê estejam bem, mas ela ficará em repouso absoluto por tempo indeterminado e em observação aqui no hospital no momento é bom que ela durma, pois a partir de agora apenas repouso e bons sonos a farão melhorar rápido... Meninas vocês podem visitá-la amanhã... Sasuke você pode passar a noite aqui se quiser, o quarto dela é no final deste corredor à esquerda, número 2020...

Sasuke – Arigato, Tsunade-sama...

* * *

Sasuke foi até o quarto, estava aliviado e feliz, e encontrou sua esposa acordada e olhando para baixo chorando muito, foi até ela e pegou na mão dela, neste momento Sakura o olhou... 

Sakura – Me perdoe Sasuke-kun... onegai...

Sasuke – Do que você está falando? Você não fez nada...

Sakura – Eu fiquei com tanto medo de perder o nosso bebê, com tanto... eu o amo demais...

Sasuke – Eu também... mas caso tivesse acontecido isso, nós faríamos um outro ainda hoje...

Sakura apenas deixou mais lágrimas caírem e abraçou seu esposo que retribuiu o mesmo, como era bom saber que estava tudo bem... Sasuke estava com a mão dele em cima da dela acariciando a barriga, quando sentem o bebê deles chutar e com isso um sorriso apareceu no rosto dos dois...

Sasuke – agora você vai dormir, e não quero nem saber... Disse isso a beijando e a deitando delicadamente na cama do hospital...

Sakura – e você?

Sasuke – eu me viro, apenas durma...

Sakura – Boa noite, Sasuke-kun...

Sakura fechou os olhos e logo adormeceu sobre a vigilância de um Uchiha... Sasuke sentou na poltrona que ficava ao lado da cama dela, e com as palavras a Godaime ele adormeceu lembrando...

* * *

O inverno tinha acabado de entrar e os pequenos flocos de neve já caiam, com isso Sakura estava para ter alta do hospital, os amigos vinham fazer visitas sempre e Sasuke ainda dormia na poltrona, ela era desajeitada, mas isso foi uma das coisas boas que havia aprendido enquanto treinava com o Orochimaru, que era dormir em qualquer lugar, e como tinha passado muitas noites em lugares bem piores, aquela poltrona até que era muito boa... 

Sakura saiu do hospital faltando apenas 4 dias para o Natal...

Sakura – Sasuke-kun, pode me colocar no chão, eu já estou bem...

Sasuke – Hump... Esta foi à resposta dele...

Sakura e Sasuke chegaram em casa e estava tudo igual, pois o marido sabia cuidar muito bem da casa, tinha vivido muito tempo nela sozinho e colocou Sakura na cama e assim puderam matar a saudade um do outro...

* * *

No outro dia Sakura foi com Ino comprar presentes e roupas para ela, pois nem sequer tinha roupa para ir ao casamento da Tenten, não passou muito tempo fazendo compras pois Sasuke a obrigou voltar para casa depois do almoço... 

Sakura comprou presentes para todo mundo, menos Ino que estava com ela, mas ela escolheu e depois pediria para Sasuke ir comprar para ela... Mas o Sasuke foi o presente mais difícil, mas acabou encontrando algo, uma katana nova e tinha sido usada por um rei a 1000 antes, a mesma era toda trabalhada desde o cabo até a lamina, na lamina ela tinha um desenho em forma de mosaico esculpida nela inteirinha e a mesma era leve e no mínimo 10 vezes mais afiada de que aquela que Sasuke usava...

* * *

Os dias se passaram rápido e o Natal havia chegado e devido às condições de Sakura o natal seria na sede do clã Uchiha, que a última vez que tinha tido uma noite de natal naquele lugar tinha sido antes do extermínio... a casa estava toda decorada com luzinhas e uma árvore de Natal no centro da sala, cheia de presentes, pois muitos já haviam deixado lá, Hinata e Sakura estavam na cozinha de Sakura preparando o jantar de natal, e além disso cada um traria um prato em especial, Naruto e Sasuke tinham a missão de apenas não atrapalhar então estavam na sala brincando com Akemy que já ficava sentadinha e rindo das palhaçadas do pai e a cara de sério de Sasuke, então quando começavam a discutir ela caia na gargalhada e eles começavam a rir também, como uma criança alegrava um ambiente... Sasuke num destes momentos de gargalhada da Akemy desejou ter muitas crianças brincando e rindo na casa dele, pois aquele lugar não lembrava, nem cheirava mais tristeza e sim uma nova alegria... Sasuke depois de muito pensar resolveu o que daria para a sua esposa de natal, mas daria antes das pessoas chegarem para a ceia... Em torno das 16h Naruto, Hinata e Akemy foram embora para se arrumarem e Sakura foi tomar banho, pois todos estariam na casa dela por volta das 19h... Sasuke foi até o quarto de seus pais, entrou naquele ambiente, como era difícil para ele, pois até o cheiro deles continuava naquele lugar, foi até a penteadeira de sua mãe e retirou de uma caixinha uma corrente de ouro branco, com um pingente em forma de coração de esmeralda rodeado de pequenos brilhantes, sua mãe sempre estava com aquela corrente, até mesmo no dia da morte dela e ele guardou desde aquele dia aquela corrente, tinha sido última vez que tinha entrado no quarto dos pais, no momento que ele pegou aquela jóia, sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha e sentiu dentro do coração uma felicidade incrível, e percebeu e sua mãe ficou muito feliz com a atitude dele, é ela ainda estava com ele sempre, e que ela queria que ele entregasse aquela jóia a sua esposa, saiu do quarto e o trancou novamente, foi até o quarto e constatou que sua esposa continuava no banho então resolveu tirar um cochilo... Sakura saiu do banho e reparou no esposo dormindo não iria acordá-lo pegou sua roupa e foi se trocar no banheiro quando ela saiu ainda não tinha arrumado o cabelo, antes resolveu acordar Sasuke... 

Sakura – Sasuke-kun, acorda, vai tomar banho, logo os convidados chegarão...

Sasuke – Hump... Levantou e foi até o banheiro, já carregando a roupa que utilizaria na ceia, colocou a jóia que estava no bolso dele dentro da roupa que iria utilizar, tomou seu banho e se arrumou, apenas arrepiou a sua franja e estava pronto, quando saiu viu Sakura pronta ela tinha uma maquiagem bem leve, apenas com um pouco de sombra nos olhos, lápis preto em torno dos mesmos, blush e um batom rosa claro, com brilho, seus cabelos estavam levemente presos na parte de trás com uma fivelinha de brilhantes, sapato baixo de boneca, um vestido até o joelho vermelho vivo e que marcada bem a barriga que estava bem volumosa, estava bem simples, mas linda... ele estava vestido com uma calça preta larga e uma camisa azul marinho de mangas longas... ele chegou perto dela que estava sentada na frente da penteadeira se olhando no espelho e colocou delicadamente aquela corrente envolta do pescoço dela, ela assustou e virou para ele, se levantou com lagrimas de emoção perguntou...

Sakura – Sasuke-kun mas o que é isto??

Sasuke – era da minha mãe, estava sempre com ela, tenho certeza que ela ficaria feliz de ver isso no pescoço da nora dela...

Sakura – Arigato... Sasuke-kun... disse isso olhando para jóia no qual ela segura na mão, e com a mesma passava os dedos em volta do pingente... – é linda... você foi até o quarto dos seus pais pegar isso para mim??

Sasuke – Hai, eu queria dar um presente que significa muito para mim, pois minha mãe ganhou esta corrente do meu pai, quando ela estava grávida de mim... Sasuke lembrava das palavras da mãe "Sasuke, este anel seu pai me deu quando fiquei grávida do Itachi, era um anel de ouro dourado com uma água marinha azul nele, um solitário, e esta vendo esta corrente que eu sempre uso... Sasuke – Hai... seu pai me deu ela quando você estava para nascer..."

Sakura ficou emocionada e foi também buscar seu presente, ela tirou de dentro do guarda-roupa dela...

Sakura – Este é para você... não é tão bom quanto ao seu, mas é de coração...

Sasuke – meu melhor presente, foi há 5 anos atrás quando eu voltei e descobri que você estava me esperando para ser minha...

Sasuke abriu o presente e viu aquela linda katana, brilhando com o por do sol que entrava pela janela... Sakura contou a quem tinha pertencido...

Sasuke – É linda... como o seu presente não foi excelente, eu estava mesmo precisando de uma katana nova...

Eles se beijaram, há 5 anos estavam juntos, e assim mesmo quando se beijavam sentiam no céu, era uma sensação que nunca acabaria enquanto se amassem muito...

Sakura arrumou a mesa e estava agora com mais um acessório a corrente... os primeiros a chegarem foi Tenten e Neji, depois Lee, Ino e Sai, Temari, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuru, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Kurenai, Tsunade, Shizume, os pais de Sakura, e por último como sempre Jiraya ,Naruto, Hinata e Akemy, e depois de uma outra grande espera com um Naruto reclamando que estava com fome Kakashi que desta vez tinha uma desculpa descente estava acompanhado com uma linda moça que aparentava ter em torno dos 27 anos, chamada Emy com os cabelos negros lisos, olhos cor de violeta, um corpo de fazer inveja a qualquer garotinha e jounnin da vila oculta da areia...

Todos jantaram e conversaram, a marca do batizado foi marcado para quando a Akemy tivesse 6 meses, então chegou o momento dos presentes, todos tinham ganhado muitos presentes e foi um Natal alegre, Ino que achava que o bebê da Sakura era menina, deu um lindo vestido branco com babados na barra em rosa com tiara e sapatinhos, o Natal ocorreu uma maravilha, nunca a casa de Sasuke tinha recebido tanta gente junto falando e comendo, por volta das 3h todos foram embora e Sasuke e Sakura decidiram deixaram para arrumar a bagunça no outro dia, pois o almoço de Natal seria na casa da Temari, pois o Kazegake estava lá...

* * *

Com isso o Natal passou super bem e Sakura voltou ao hospital naquela semana, só que tinha recebido ordens da Hokage, que ficaria apenas meio período e cuidando da pediatria... a semana que antecedia o Ano Novo estava corrida devido aos preparativos do festival que aconteceria e todo o hospital estava cheio, pois com frio as doenças respiratórias sempre afetavam mais as crianças, até Akemy estava resfriada e Naruto quase pirou, nem dormir ele estava mais, pois na 1ª noite ela tinha tido febre e ele correu na casa da Sakura...

* * *

No dia de Véspera de Ano Novo toda Konoha estava agitada e Sasuke e Naruto foram obrigados a ajudar na montagem, pelas 20h todos os ninjas se encontraram no centro onde havia um palanque e a Tsunade desejou feliz ano novo e diversão a todos, todos ficaram juntos comento e brincando nas barracas, apenas Temari e Shikamaru não estavam, pois tinham ido passar o Ano Novo em Suna... nos 5 minutos que antecediam o Ano Novo Sakura levou Sasuke até o banco que fica na saída de Konoha, ele não entendeu o porque...

Sakura – Foi aqui que nós formamos um time, foi aqui que você foi embora, mas foi aqui que você voltou, e foi aqui que nós nos beijamos pela 1ª vez, e agora nossa vida vai mudar mais uma vez, então eu quis vir para este lugar...

Sasuke – Realmente...

No fundo se ouvia as pessoas em torno do lago, gritando 5,4,3,2 e 1

No momento Sasuke e Sakura se abraçaram naquele lugar e se beijaram, ele com uma mão no pescoço dela e outro na barriga, e sentindo o neném dele pulando dentro dela, eles se separaram e ficaram olhando os fogos ao longe, logo após encontraram um Naruto e uma Hinata e Akemy toda feliz...

Hinata – A Akemy-chan adorou os fogos, ficou toda rindo com o barulho e com as luzes...

Sakura pegou a afilhada no colo e começou a brincar com ela e assim todos foram para suas casas, pois no outro dia fariam o chá de cozinha de Tenten que estava preste a se tornar uma Hyuuga.

**Continua**

**_Gostaram deste capítulo... ele ficou enorme... nossa estou com muitas idéias para ela, este capítulo ficou um pouco mais triste, pois na vida não é apenas alegria, adorei escrever o Natal especialmente o presente do Sasuke para a Sakura, o próximo capítulo será o casamento da Tenten com o Neji... e a namorada do Kakashi, também escreverei um pouco deles, estou com algumas idéias..._**

**_Your Dream . Is my Dream_****_ – ontem não consegui postar, porque era festa de aniversário do meu love, mas ai esta o 6° capitulo, que bom que esta gostando e o próximo será o casamento do Neji com a Tenten... ARIGATO_**

**_Laís_** **_–. Arigato... que bom que está achando kawaii..._**

**_Yuki-chan – que bom que você também gosta de Ino e Sai... Tenho dó dele ele nunca fica com ninguém, e acho que no momento ele é tão principal quanto os outros... Muito obrigada que tenha gostado até agora..._**

**_haruno sakura – não, ela não vai ter o bebê prematuro, e a respeito da bolsa, as vezes ela não estoura, só no momento do parto, mas a pessoa tem contração e dilatação, mas você me deu uma outra idéia maravilhosa... Obrigada, por estar lendo e me dando umas ideias_**

**_Myttaro – Você não gosta muito da Ino com o Sai, não tem problema, farei outra fic com Gaara e Ino, é que eu quis mudar um pouco... mas espero que continue lendo a minha fic assim mesmo... onegai... Muito obrigada..._**

**_Continuem Mandando Reviews, elas são inspiradoras!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!._**

**Beijos**


	7. 7 mês

**Gravidez**

**Disclaimer: Felizmente o Naruto não me pertence, pois eu não teria condição de fazer essa historia maravilhosa que é... Mas eu irei utilizar, emprestado, um pouquinho dos amados personagens... a historia será voltada para SasuSaku.**

Finalmente o Clã o Uchiha será reconstruído mas como será à espera dos 9 meses, as ansiedades e as vontades de uma mulher grávida.

**Capítulo 7: 7° mês**

"_(..)Sakura pegou a afilhada no colo e começou a brincar com ela e assim todos foram para suas casas, pois no outro dia fariam o chá de cozinha de Tenten que estava preste a se tornar uma Hyuuga(...)"_

* * *

O 1° dia de ano amanheceu frio, mas com o céu aberto e um sol quentinho, Tenten acordava na casa de seu noivo e foi tomar um banho, pois na hora do almoço as meninas viriam para fazer o chá de cozinha na casa da Hinata e a despedida de solteiro na casa de Neji, se arrumou e foi até a casa de Hinata, onde a mesma estava preparando o almoço, por volta das 13 horas as mulheres começaram a chegar, primeiro foi Temari, depois Ino, Sakura, Emy, Tsunade, Hanabi, Shizume, Hana, Kurenai... 

As meninas primeiramente comeram e beberam, para Sakura no caso refrigerante, logo depois da refeição começaram as brincadeiras...

Emy havia dado de presente pano de pratos bordados, mas tão bem embrulhados que Tenten não descobriu e ela acabou tendo que ficar de calcinha e sutiã e fizeram uma seta na barriga dela, indicando a parte de baixo, e embaixo desta seta que ia até o umbigo escrito "propriedade de Hyuuga Neji"... Tsunade como sempre bebera um pouco além da conta e então depois da brincadeira... coitada da Emy... sobrou para ela... pois a Hokage começou a fazer perguntas indiscretas...

Tsunade – Emy, pode contar... como o fã n° 1 daquele ero-senin é na hora H!!!!!!!!!!???????

Emy – Tsunade-sama...

Sakura – Realmente, como é o meu sensei????

Emy – Ele é muito bom... Nossa ele é poderoso, em todos os sentidos... e sabe cada posição, que só meu deus... e olha que já tive outros namorados... mas sem duvida ele é o melhor...

Tsunade – eu bem que desconfiava daquele de ero-jounnin... dá para emprestar um pouquinho...

Tenten – Godaime...

Tsunade – é brincadeirinha... rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs... com isso Tsunade caiu na gargalhada e logo adormeceu pendurada em sua pupila Shizume, que ficou muito irritada...

Ino – Tenten... Meu Deus... é amanhã...

Tenten – To com medo...

Hinata que estava dando de mamar para Akemy que já estava dormindo comentou – Não se preocupe é assim mesmo, o Naruto-kun também ficou, pois entrar para um dos clãs mais tradicionais de Konoha ao mesmo tempo em que é uma honra é um desafio, uma missão todo dia, para não envergonhar o clã, ainda mais casando com uma pessoa da 1ª família... Tenho certeza Tenten que você sairá uma excelente Hyuuga, melhores que muitos aqui...

Tenten – Deus te ouça...

As meninas começaram a rir e conversar, Sakura reparou que Emy estava um pouco amarela com se estivesse passando mau, e viu a mesma indo ao banheiro algumas vezes, mas sempre bem discreta, mas resolveu deixar quieto por enquanto...

* * *

Na casa de Neji todos já haviam chagado, menos Kakashi e Jiraya que estavam atrasados 1 hora, os meninos levaram cerveja, vinho, vodka, e todos já estavam bebendo e comendo os salgadinhos que Hinata havia preaparado, graças a Deus tinham uma Hinata na vida deles... Kakashi e Jiraya chegaram juntos e com eles trouxeram algumas "damas", para fazerem um pequeno show, as janelas da sala de Neji foram fechadas e as portas trancadas, para caso as meninas aparecessem não saberem de nada, todos os meninos, Lee, Gai, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Kankuru, Chouji, Gaara, Shino, Sai, Iruka, Konohamaru..., ficaram sentados no sofá e nas cadeiras, como estavam todos alegres, incluindo Gaara e Sasuke ninguém reclamou ou fez alguma objeção ao que estava acontecer... 

As damas colocaram uma musica muito sexy e começaram a fazer movimentos sedutores para cima dos meninos, todos foram atrações, especialmente o noivo, pois Kakashi e Jiraya, tinham falado para quem era a festa e a atenção tinha que ser mais para ele e para os dois contratantes especialmente para o ero-senin...

Gaara – ainda bem que não tenho o rabo preso, pois se as meninas descobrirem vocês estão ferrados, especialmente o meu cunhadinho, nossa isso sim é que é ter uma informação de ouro nas mãos...

Shikamaru – como você é problemático, vamos para com está chantagem, pois você conhece muito bem a sua irmã, e por mais que ela fique furiosa comigo, ficará com você também, pois não me arrancou a força da casa do Neji...

O show continuou e as "damas" só fizeram um strip-tease e logo se dirigiram para a casa do senin, sem serem vistas pelas mulheres dos homens do ambiente...

Neji – É o seguinte, AS MENINAS NÂO PODEM DESCOBRIR... SENÃO SERÃO AS NOSSAS CABEÇAS... ISSO É SEGREDO ABSOLUTO...

Todos – Hai...

* * *

Neji acordou no dia 02, com muita preocupação, seria naquele dia que ele teria Tenten como esposa e não mais moraria na casa de seu tio... ficou deitado na cama relembrando quando entraram para o mesmo time, ela sempre tão prestativa e madura e ele tão frio, mas ele a achou linda desde o primeiro momento que a viu, com aqueles coques e o jeito menina-mulher dela... lembrou-se do Lee e do Gai, todos já haviam virado homens e seu companheiro também havia virado sensei, é aquela era a vocação dele e pelo menos havia desistido da Sakura, sabia que não teria chance nenhuma com ela... Lembrou de Naruto, aquele amigo era um exemplo para ele desde o dia que tinha perdido para ele no torneio Chunnin e depois da dedicação para ir salvar um amigo e como ele era delicado, atencioso, um excelente marido e pai, ele queria ser que nem o Naruto, pelo menos chegar perto... lembrou de Sasuke que se aliou ao Orochimaru e do dia que foram tentar resgatá-lo, como assim mesmo quando voltou era frio e parecia que não tinha sentimento nenhum, mas como ele também havia mudado, estava casado, ia ser pai, e apesar do jeito, respeitava, amava e cuidava muito bem de sua esposa, pois com todos esses problemas na gravidez dela, desde as ameaças de Kabuto até o quase aborto, ele nunca saiu de perto dela... e Shikamaru todo lento e preguiçoso, conseguirá ser o 1° a se tornar chunnin e participar de missões com jounnins da classe de ANBUS, casado e com a irmã do Kazekage, ele gostaria de ser calmo como o Shikamaru era... Levantou-se e foi começar a se arrumar...

* * *

Tenten acordou muito cedo, arrumou uma mala com restante de roupas e levou para a sua nova casa, não deixaria Neji a vê-la hoje, apenas na hora, voltou para a casa e começou a se arrumar, tomou banho, pois logo a cabeleireira chegaria, mas foi buscar o seu vestido 1°...

* * *

Por volta das 16h, Sasuke já estava pronto só esperando a sua esposa terminar de se arrumar, até parecia ela a noiva, enquanto aguardava, começou a olhar aquela aliança dourada reluzente em sua mão esquerda e seus pensamentos foram para o dia que se tornaram marido e mulher, ela estava deslumbrante vestido branco todo bordado com sakuras rosa claro, com alça de princesa, luvas até o cotovelo, uma tiara de sakuras, com o cabelo levemente preso e passava por cima da tiara nos lado deixando o rosto dela bem amostra, casaram numa tarde ao 12h e nunca imaginou ser tão feliz... Sakura desceu deslumbrante com um vestido de veludo verde escuro de mangas longas com decote em V, onde dava para ver a corrente inteira, com brincos de esmeralda, para combinar com a corrente, com o cabelo solto, apenas com uma escova, e a barriga grande... Então Sasuke entendeu porque que ela queria que ele usasse gravata verde escuro, para poder combinar com ela...

* * *

Chegaram no casamento, e Hinata pediu para que Sakura e Sasuke, cuidassem de Akemy para ela, pois eles seriam os padrinhos e precisavam ficar no altar, Akemy foi direto ao colo da madrinha estava lindinha, pois Naruto comprou um vestido igual o da Hinata para ela, lilás soltinho com a barra bordada e de manga comprida até o cotovelo, ela ao ir ao colo de Sakura começou a brincar com a corrente e na hora que tocou olhou para o padrinho sorrindo que retribuiu, Sakura pediu para que ele a segurasse e ela começou a quere brincar com os cabelos dele... 

Ino com um vestido azul claro com um casaco bege em cima e os cabelos soltos e Sai sentaram ao lado de Sakura e Temari com um kimono amarelo bordado em dourado e os cabelos presos em um único rabo e Shikamaru sentaram ao lado Sasuke, mais ao fundo em pé Kakashi abraçava Emy, com um vestido de alça preto, todo aberto nas costas, ele a abraçava pelas costas... O casamento começou e Akemy ficou todo o tempo do colo do padrinho que a deixou sentadinha do braço dele...

Neji estava no altar com um smoking creme e com os cabelos soltos, estava extremamente ansioso, mas não demonstrava, pois com o jeito frio dele ninguém dizia que dentro da cabeça dele, ele estava com receios, pensava... "porque ela está demorando tanto, será que ela desistiu, o que eu vou fazer sem ela"... toda o seu nervosismo acabou no momento que as portas do templo se abriram eu uma linda kunoichi entrou vestida com um vestido creme de mangas até o cotovelo, todo bordado em strass, com o cabelo preso em um coque (tipo copélia), cabelo dividido no meio, onde se deixa duas mexas ao lado e depois que fez o coque, pega as duas mexas enrola elas e passa em volta do coque, com uma faixa fina de strass em volta do coque, o pai dela entrou com ela... Lee e Gai choravam no altar pois também eram padrinhos e exclamavam coisas como o fogo da juventude e o amor...

Tenten chegou ao altar e recebeu um beijo na testa de seu amado, se ajoelharam e ela deixou seu buquê de copos de leite, em cima do altar, todo o templo estava decorado com copos de leite brancos, Tsunade como sempre começou a falar sobre o amor de duas pessoas, de como duas pessoas tão diferentes podiam se completar...

Tsunade – Neji, aceita Tenten como sua legitima esposa para amar e respeitar, na alegria, na tristeza, na saúde, na doença, até que a morte os separe...

Neji – Sim

Tsunade – Tenten, aceita Neji...

Tenten – Sim

Tsunade – se alguém tem alguma objeção a este casamento que fale agora ou se cale para sempre... Como ninguém se manifestou... As alianças por favor...

Neji retirou de sua roupa, uma caixinha preta, dentro dela havia um par de alianças, que era metade de ouro branco e metade de ouro amarelo e no meio dela havia um brilhante, a aliança de Tenten era bem menor que a dele...

Neji – Tenten aceita esta aliança como prova de amor, de minha fidelidade... Assim ele colocou a aliança na mão esquerda dela...

Tenten – Neji aceita esta aliança como prova de meu amor, de minha fidelidade... Ela colocou a aliança no dedo dele e duas lágrimas escorrem dos olhos dela...

Tsunade – Se assim, estão casados... Neji, pode beijar a noiva...

Neji passou a mão em volta da cintura dela e com a outra mão a puxou pela nuca, Tenten colocou os braço em volta do pescoço, e assim deram o primeiro beijo de casados... então Neji sussurrou no ouvido dela...

Neji – Nem a morte vai nos separar...

Saíram do templo em baixo de arroz, e se dirigiram à casa do pai de Hinata, para começarem a festa, mas antes foram tirar as fotos para o álbum...

* * *

Enquanto Tenten tirava algumas fotos somente ela, Neji deu uma olhada no tempo e no local e pode reparar dois homens mais ao norte, em uma distancia não muito longe, esses usavam roupas da Akatsuki e Neji ativou seu byakugan e pode reparar que se tratava de Itachi e Kisame, ele ficou preocupado mas não diria nada a Sasuke e Naruto, apenas comunicaria a sua esposa, Jiraya, Tsunade e Kakashi, pois era muito suspeito a aparição dos dois em Konoha e sabia que boa coisa não era...

* * *

Foram a festa e foram recebidos com mais arroz, logo foram para a mesa central fazer o discurso e comer alguma coisa antes de sair para cumprimentar os convidados e tirar as fotos... 

Ino curtia a festa depois da pequena indireta que havia dado ao namorado, ela estava ficando realmente irritada, como Sai podia simplesmente nem citar no assunto...

Emy dançava com Kakashi que estava alegre e Gai tentava a todo custo tirar para dançar a namorada de seu rival... Emy apenas ria da situação, vendo um Kakashi e um Gai disputando...

Temari estava com seu esposo a dormir em seu ombro, então ela dá uma cotovelada nele, que acorda...

Shikamaru – por que fez isso??

Temari – Quero dançar... Nisso ela puxou Shikamaru para a pista...

Shikamaru – você é muito problemática, mulher...

Naruto dançava com Hinata, pois Akemy estava no colo do vovô corujão Hiashi, este que ativou o byakugan, só para ela se divertir, ela passava a mãos nas veias que aparece ao lado do olho e ria divertida com a sensação, ela era a alegria do clã Hyuuga, pois ia com qualquer pessoa e estava sempre rindo de tudo, nunca se via Akemy chorar, mas quando ela começava só a mamãe ou o papai para fazer ela parar...

Sasuke e Sakura estavam comendo, pois Sakura estava com o dobro do apetite dela e apenas repararam nas pessoas...

Sakura – Sasuke-kun, não é lindo??

Sasuke – o que é lindo???

Sakura – o pai da Hinata com a Akemy-chan, fico só imaginado um dia os nossos netinhos...

Sasuke – o pai da Hinata ficou até bobo com a Akemy-chan... Eu nunca serei assim...

Sakura – Vamos dançar Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke – Eu não gosto você sabe muito bem...

Sakura neste momento olhou para ele com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e Sasuke apenas pensou "ela conseguiu ficar mais sensível do que já era... o Shikamaru tem razão, mulheres são problemáticas, mas grávidas são do dobro de problemáticas... mas os homens são mais, pois mesmo sabendo disso, não vivem sem elas..." e assim foi dançar para fazer o gosto de sua Sakura...

* * *

A festa acabou e todos foram para as suas respectivas casas... Neji entrou com Tenten nos braços na sua nova casa, estavam realmente casados, foram para o quarto... 

Tenten – antes de termos a nossa lua de mel, vou tomar banho... e Assim ela foi tomar seu banho, quando estava na metade ouviu a porta do Box se abrir e reparou em um Neji a olhando maliciosamente...

Neji – senhora Hyuuga Tenten , será que eu posso tomar banho com a senhora!!!!??

Tente ficou extremamente corada, com o comentário do marido, mas não fez nenhuma recusa, estavam casados mesmo... Ela era uma Hyuuga...

Neji entrou no Box e o fechou, encostou sua linda esposa na parede e começou a beijá-la, então desceu para o pescoço e seios, Tenten apenas soltava alguns gemidos de prazer...

Neji – será que podemos ter a nossa lua de mel!?

Tenten como resposta beijou o esposo e passou as pernas em volta dele, e este lentamente começou a invadi-la, assim passaram a 1ª noite de casados...

* * *

Neji acordou no outro dia e reparou que Tenten estava preparando o café, foi até ela e a beijou e comentou... 

Neji – Tenten, tenho que falar com a Hokage.

Tenten – mas por quê?

Neji – Ontem enquanto tirávamos fotos, reparei de Uchiha Itachi e Hoshigaki Kisame estavam observando Konoha.

Tenten – o irmão do Sasuke e aquele que enfrentamos quando fomos resgatar o Gaara!!

Neji – Hai... Tenten tanto a Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke e Naruto não podem saber, estou indo comunicar a Hokage, o Jiraya e o Kakashi, está é a melhor forma...

Tenten – concordo, ainda mais com a Sakura grávida, eles não podem saber por enquanto... ficarei de alerta também...

Neji – ótimo... então vou indo

Neji tomou o resto de seu café da manhã deu um beijo em sua esposa e foi direto ao escritório da Godaime...

* * *

Sakura e Sasuke acordaram e foram tomar seu respectivo café da manhã... 

Sakura – Hoje irei fazer um novo ultra-som, às 14h, você quer ir ver?? Hoje entro no sétimo mês de gestação...

Sasuke – estarei no hospital às 13h50... e não se esforce demais...

* * *

Sasuke levou Sakura para o hospital e ela o lembrou do horário, depois Sasuke passou na casa de Naruto, ele não estava pronto, como sempre tinha dormido demais e Hinata preparava o café e pediu para que ele fosse acordar o seu esposo... 

Sasuke entrou no quarto de Hinata e Naruto, pronto para dar um belo berro no ouvido no amigo, mas reparou que Akemy dormia tranqüilamente encostada no peito do pai, este que apenas a abraçava... que cena linda, será que um dia ele faria isso com o filho dele... ainda bem que ele tinha visto esta cena, pois se fosse Sakura ela teria começado a chorar... Saiu do quarto e foi em direção da cozinha onde se encontrava sua comadre...

Hinata – Sasuke-san você não acordou o Naruto-kun?

Sasuke – Lie... ele esta dormindo com a Akemy...

Hinata – depois do casamento ela estava tão elétrica que para fazermos ela dormir tivemos que colocá-la no nosso meio, eu irei acordá-lo pois ele já está atrasado...

Hinata foi até o quarto e retirou Akemy do abraço do pai, este que resmungou dormindo, a levou até quarto dela e a colocou no berço, voltou ao quarto e deu um leve beijo no rosto dele...

Hinata – Naruto-kun acorde, o Sasuke-san esta na cozinha o esperando, já são 8h30.

Naruto- Só mais um pouquinho...

Hinata – Naruto-kun, vamos levantando...

Naruto levantou e foi até o banheiro para se arrumar, depois foi ao quarto da filha e deu um pequeno beijo na testinha dela, desceu e encontrou Sasuke na cozinha o esperando, pegou uma torrada e tomou um copo de leite e saiu junto com o companheiro...

* * *

Neji chegou até o escritório da Hokage, esta que estava de ressaca da noite passada, e a encontrou babando em cima dos papeis... 

Neji – Com licença Tsunade-sama...

Tsunade – Neji, você não devia estar em lua de mel...

Neji - Preciso falar com a senhora, Kakashi e Jiraya...

Tsunade – Mas sobre o que seria?

Neji – ontem enquanto tirávamos fotos, reparei que Itachi e Kisame nos observavam...

Tsunade – Shizume vá até Sai, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Jiraya, e o convoquem para uma reunião urgente...

Shizume – Hai, Tsunade-sama... Com isso Shizume saiu e logo todos já se encontravam na sala...

Tsunade – Neji fale...

Neji – ontem enquanto eu e aTenten tirávamos fotos, pude reparar que Itachi e Kisame estavam a observar Konoha... Mas seria bom que Sasuke e Naruto não soubessem, por enquanto...

Kakashi – Concordo, ainda mais com a Sakura grávida e Akemy pequena, os dois iriam pirar...

Jiraya – é a Akatsuki anda quieta demais... seria bom redobrarmos a vigilância nas fronteiras e com Sakura e Hinata, mas sem os dois saberem e sem as duas perceberem...

Tsunade – quero o time do Lee nas fronteiras, Neji você por morar perto da Hinata quero de olho nela, e pede para a Tenten ajudar, Sai o mesmo enquadra para você e Ino só que com a Sakura e Sasuke, Jiraya quero que você sair para trazer informações sobre a Akatsuki, e só irá você, pois senão o Naruto vai desconfiar, Shikamaru, quero você ajudando a coordenar as fronteiras e Temari vai até Suna avisar o Kazegake, Kakashi quero você treinando os dois sem parar, mas sem alertá-los, sei que você consegue isso facilmente... Agora vão, mas lembrem-se os 4 não podem saber...

* * *

Sasuke como prometido estava no hospital às 13h50 e encontrou Sakura na pediatria ela sorriu e viu o relógio foi até o banheiro e tirou sua roupa de médica, foram até a sala de ultra-som e esperaram a Godaime aparecer, esta apareceu e não demonstrou nada... 

Tsunade – Vamos Sakura, ver como anda o neném... hoje você está entrando no 7° mês...

Tsunade deitou Sakura e ligou a televisão e o aparelho, passou o gel na barriga da Sakura e começou a mostrar o neném...

Sasuke e Sakura não cansavam de ouvir os batimentos do filho e como ele se mexia, e para sorte de Sakura o neném estava de perna cruzada impedindo de ver o que ele era, Tsunade mostrou os pezinhos e tudo, enquanto mostrava, Sakura chorava e Sasuke apenas segurava a mão dela, como era bom ser pai...

Sasuke levou Sakura para casa e ela foi preparar o almoço, pois ele iria treinar com Naruto e Kakashi, almoçaram e ficaram apenas conversando sobre o ultra-som e que a partir daquele mês Sakura entraria no período de engorda do bebê, com isso ela começou a chorar...

Sasuke – o que você tem??

Sakura – é que eu vou ficar gorda e você não vai mais gostar de mim, não vai mais sentir atração...

Sasuke – Ta louca... Nessa Sakura começou a chorar mais ainda o Uchiha contou até 1000 e disse... – Sakura você esta linda gordinha, sabe porque você esta e vai ficar mais por causa do nosso bebê, e mais se você fosse gorda eu te amaria do mesmo jeito, pois eu te amo pela pessoa que você é por dentro e não pela sua aparência.

Sakura neste momento sentou no colo do marido e o beijou, terminaram de almoçar e Sasuke foi treinar, Sakura foi tirar um cochilo, pois estar grávida dava muito sono...

* * *

As vigias sobre as fronteiras se intensificaram no mesmo dia... Jiraya havia partido para buscar informações... Temari tinha ido a Suna... e Sasuke e Naruto repararam na mudança de comportamento de Kakashi e começaram a pressioná-lo sobre o que estava acontecendo... 

Sakura e Hinata também repararam que Tenten e Ino sempre estavam com elas, mas as companhias eram adequadas e agradaveis e não pensaram que podia ter um grande problema acontecendo...

Emy voltou de Suna com Temari depois de 2 semanas...

Emy foi até a casa de Sakura e lá encontrou todas as meninas tomando chá, Sakura reparou que Emy estava um pouquinho gordinha e estranhou o fato, 1° enjôos e agora ganho de peso, ia descobrir o que estava acontecendo com a namorada de seu sensei...

* * *

O mês passou rápido com uma Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke e Naruto não sabendo de nada e Naruto e Hinata resolveram mudar a data de batismo da Akemy pois com 6 meses de vida a madrinha dela teria seu filhinho então resolveram para quando ela tivesse 1 ano, com isso o neném da Sakura teria 6 meses, e foram comunicar a decisão aos padrinhos... 

Sakura – Naruto que bom vê-lo...

Naruto – Sakura-chan o Sasuke-tem esta por aí?

Sakura – ele está no banho, mas entrem...

Hinata trouxe ramen de porco e elas foram servir a mesa, Akemy ficou brincando com o pai na sala...

Sasuke desceu e encontrou as visitas...

Sasuke – doube, o que faz aqui?

Neste momento Sakura aparece e avisa que o jantar está pronto, todos vão para a cozinha e Naruto fala...

Naruto – sabe o que é, mudamos a data de batismo da Akemy-chan, será quando ela fizer 1 aninho, pois daqui a 2 meses, vocês vão ter o meu afilhado e não ia ficar muito bom, pois podia ser na mesma data...

Sakura – ótimo, assim podemos batizar o nosso filho no mesmo dia, né Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke – Hai...

Hinata – Gostei... Arigato...

* * *

Assim a noite ocorreu e todos ficaram sabendo da mudança da data do batizado, e Konoha estava cada dia mais agitada...**

* * *

Continua**

**_Gostaram deste capítulo... ele ficou enorme... nossa estou com muitas idéias para ela, dedico esse capítulo para todos que pediram NejiTenten, gostei muito de escrever o casamento deles... e sim o Kakashi e o Jiraya são muito safados e todos os meninos também, mas eles amam apenas as mulheres deles. O Neji, Shikamaru e todos os meninos souberam da ameaça do Kabuto.. Só falta 2 capítulos para o neném da Sakura nascer... acho que o capítulo anterior ficou melhor..._**

**_Sakurinha Rockbell_****_ – coloquei um pouquinho do Itachi observando, mas ele entrará efetivamente na fic depois do nascimento do bebê do irmão... espero que esteja gostando..._**

**_AnNy's_****_ – Obrigada, pelos cumprimentos, meu amor fez 22 anos, e nossa também achei aquele o meu melhor capítulo, mas espero que tenha gostado deste também..._**

**_haruno sakura – desculpar do que?? Estou adorando suas idéias... e Akemy porque já vi este nome em uma outra fic e adorei..._**

_**Myttaro – Fiz uma fic com um pouquinho de Gaara e Ino chama-se "O que eu faço para te esquecer", mas ficou curtinho o pedaço deles, é que como estou na época de provas e trabalhos na facu, não estou tendo muita criatividade e tempo para escrever outras histórias, mas quando tudo isso acabar vou escrever mais...**_

**_Laís _****_– Nossa eu também depois que eu reli o capítulo... mas o bebê vai nascer saudável, pois ele é um legitimo Uchiha... e muito obrigada pela review da Fic "o que eu faço para te esquecer", nossa nem tinha reparado que podia ser o inicio da historia deles, mas a única coisa que mudou que eu coloquei InoxGaara... Mas muito obrigada por ler as minhas fics.._**

**_Sary – Nossa fico lisonjeada, por esta ser a sua primeira fic que acompanha no site... e eu não entendo muito não é só umas coisas que eu ouvia quando era assistente de um ginecologista... e muito obrigada mesmo... ARIGATO... espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também..._**

**_Yuki-chan – tomou susto... mas passou... espero que goste deste capítulo também... Obrigada..._**

**_AnimeStar360_****_ – coloquei um pouco mais do Kakashi e da Emy... espero que tenha gostado e o problema da Sakura e do Sasuke está só por vir... Muito obrigado por estar acompanhando está fic... Beijinhos..._**

**_Hatashi_****_ – Nossa você não gosta muito de romance, então um trilhão de obrigada por estar lendo esta fic, e era para eu ter postado ontem mas não consegui terminar o capítulo, espero colocar outro capítulo ainda este fim de semana..._**

**_Ika-Chan n.nV_****_ – O Naruto para mim ele é assim lindo, o pai dos sonhos... coloquei este capitulo dedicado ao casamento da Tenten e do Neji espero que tenha gostado, pois ficou quase uma OneShot deles... não precisa me matar, pois a Sakura não vai perder o bebê... coitada da Ino o Sai ta fazendo de pirraça, mas eu acho que ele é assim e a Ino estressada ficou a cara dela... e não se preocupe com sua mãe, também tive que convencer a minha, pois até 8 meses antes eu queria ir para a Disney... posso dar uma dica vai para a Disney, pois eu não me arrependo, pois foi linda a minha festa, com 15 casais, troca de vestido e tudo como manda o requisito, mas a minha irmã fez 15 anos agora de 22/04 e ela foi para a Disney em Julho, e o que o meu pai gastou em 6 horas para mim, ele gastou para a minha irmã ficar 13 dias nos EUA... hoje eu teria ido para a Disney..._**

**_Continuem Mandando Reviews, elas são inspiradoras!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!._**

**Beijos**


	8. 8 mes

**Gravidez**

**Disclaimer: Felizmente o Naruto não me pertence, pois eu não teria condição de fazer essa historia maravilhosa que é... Mas eu irei utilizar, emprestado, um pouquinho dos amados personagens... a historia será voltada para SasuSaku.**

Finalmente o Clã o Uchiha será reconstruído mas como será à espera dos 9 meses, as ansiedades e as vontades de uma mulher grávida.

**Capítulo 8: 8° mês**

"_(...) Assim a noite ocorreu e todos ficaram sabendo da mudança da data do batizado, e Konoha estava cada dia mais agitada (...)"_

O mês de fevereiro começou frio devido à estação e não se via muitas pessoas na rua, apenas os ninjas vigiando as fronteiras, Tsunade havia chamado todos que haviam participado da reunião...

Tsunade – Alguma novidade?

Shikamaru, Sai, Neji, Kakashi – Lie.

Neji – não sinto nenhuma presença e Tenten também não, fico observando os locais, mas nada...

Shikamaru – pego os relatórios dos ninjas 3 vezes ao dia, manhã, tarde e noite e ninguém encontrou nada...

Kakashi – Sasuke e Naruto já perceberam, pois Sai não está mais treinando com eles, com isso repararam que eu estava os instigando a brigar e assim a lutar e treiná-los

Sai – realmente, a Ino comentou que a Sakura disse que ela esta sempre com ela, e perguntou se tem algum problema, e o Naruto, veio me perguntar o por que não treino mais com eles, eu apenas respondi que o meu sensei, quer analisar o meu treinamento e me treinar um pouco...

Jiraya – bem eu descobri uma coisa, seria bom ficarmos mais de olho na Akemy, pois a Akatsuki já sabe da existência dela...

Tsunade – se é apenas isso, Sai você voltará a treinar com os 3, e o resto continua fazendo o mesmo trabalho, dispensados...

Sakura estava no hospital atendendo as crianças, muitas que estavam internadas ficavam fazendo perguntas e querendo por a mão na barriga dela que mexia muito e já se via as ondulações...

Sakura estava na pediatria e foi até a área de adultos, para ajudar em uma cirurgia, quando esta chegando lá encontra uma Emy um tanto quanto fraca...

Sakura – Emy, o que você tem???

Emy – não sei faz um tempo que não ando me sentindo muito bem?

Sakura – venha comigo, irei te examinar.

Sakura e Emy entram em um quarto, e Sakura pediu para ela se despir, já tinha uma idéia...

Sakura – Emy faz tempo que você vem enjoando, ganhou um pouco de peso, por um acaso anda mais cansada, com fluxo de chakra alterado e com a menstruação atrasada?

Emy – Hai... Será que??

Neste momento Sakura fez o exame para confirmar e apenas olhou a namorada de seu sensei e sorriu...

Sakura – Sim, você está grávida e de 12 semanas.

Emy neste momento se sentou e começou a chorar.

Emy – como eu vou contar, nós estamos namorando há tão pouco tempo, e agora com este problema do Itachi...

Neste momento Sakura olhou para ela espantada, como Itachi... Emy percebeu que tinha falado demais e olhou para Sakura...

Sakura – Como assim Itachi???

Emy tratou de inventar uma desculpa rápido – Não é que a Akatsuki está de olho em invadir Suna e ele e seu parceiro foi visto por lá e a Tsunade soube e mandou alguns shinobis para lá, mas não quis avisar nem você nem ao seu esposo, pois senão ele pode querer ir atrás dele...

Sakura – Você tem razão, não falarei nada para o Sasuke-kun, tenho muito medo de ele me abandonar de novo e ir atrás do irmão... Mas que susto... Não se preocupe o meu sensei é uma boa pessoa e vai adorar a noticia... Mas tenho que ir tenho que fazer uma cirurgia Emy, aparece em casa para tomarmos um chá...

Emy – Arigato, Sakura-chan...

Sakura saiu do quarto e foi em direção a sala de cirurgia, mas assim mesmo com o coração apertado, uma sensação estranha, mas seria melhor esquecer por enquanto, então havia descoberto o problema da namorada do Hatake, e conversaria com a Tsunade depois, tinha se concentrar agora...

Sai, havia encontrado com o time 7 para treinar, o treinamento estava no mínimo 10 vezes mais puxado, Kakashi atacava os dois numa velocidade incrível e para ajudar havia pedido ajuda a Yamato, este atacava também os dois ao mesmo tempo, ele ficou esperando eles acabarem para poder entrar no treinamento... Kakashi havia acertado Sasuke este estava no chão...

Kakashi – levanta, como você vai derrotar o seu irmão sempre abrindo a guarda pelas costas...

Sasuke levantou com uma fúria e começou a atacar o sensei ainda mais, ele tinha razão tinha que melhorar, tinha que conseguir vencer, pois não é porque tinha voltado e se casado que tinha deixado de ser um vingador...

Sasuke chega em casa e encontra Sakura no quarto, repara que ela esta com uma cara séria...

Sasuke – Sakura você está sentindo alguma coisa?

Sakura – Lie, não é nada...

Sasuke repara que a esposa esconde algo e pergunta...

Sasuke – Sakura o que você esconde de mim?

Sakura – Nada...

Sasuke – Vamos Sakura, você não sabe mentir para mim, me conte...

Sakura – Só se você prometer que não vai me abandonar...

Sasuke – Prometo... mas conta!

Sakura – Hoje a Emy esteve no hospital, ela estava passando mal e descobri que ela também será mãe, então ela começou a chorar e acabou contando para mim que seu irmão esta rondando Suna, confirmei com a Tsunade a história...

Sasuke – então é por isso que o Kakashi está estranho...

Sakura – você prometeu...

Sasuke – eu não irei atrás dele por enquanto, pois você está para ter o nosso filho e enquanto ele for pequeno também não irei, mas Sakura não se esqueça que eu ainda sou um vingador...

Sakura – eu tenho tanto medo de te perder de novo... Sakura disse isso chorando, Sasuke sabia muito bem do medo dela e também tinha medo de perdê-la, pois a amava demais, com isso deitou na cama e ela deitou virada para ele, ele a beijou e depois de separados viu a barriga dela fazer ondas, colocou a mão e sentiu...

Sakura – Tsunade-sama disse que ele deve estar por volta dos 48cm e pesando mais ou menos 2 kg...

Os dois adormeceram e quando acordaram, Sakura foi fazer a janta, comeram e Sakura comentou sobre Emy e Kakashi, Sasuke ficou impressionado com a agilidade do sensei...

Sakura – quando o Naruto souber eu não quero nem ver...

Uma semana havia se passado e Emy ainda não havia contado nada a Kakashi, e estava ajudando Ino e Hinata a distribuir os convites do chá de bebê da Sakura, para todos os amigos e amigas... EMy estava na casa de seu namorado, quando o mesmo chegou trazendo ramen para eles, na hora que ele colocou a comida perto dela ela foi direto ao banheiro, quando voltou o Hatake apenas começou...

Kakashi – pode começar a falar.

Emy – Kakashi-kun, é que... é que... é que... eu estou... grávida...

Kakashi – não entendi (_ficou mais lesado que o Naruto_)

Emy – Grá...vi...da

Kakashi – o que vamos fazer...

Emy – eu não sei...

Kakashi – o jeito é casar...

Emy – não precisa se for só pelo bebê, eu viverei em Suna com ele e você vai visitá-lo.

Kakashi – não é só por isso, 1° tenho idade de ser avô, 2° não quero que meu filho viva em Suna e eu em Konoha e 3° eu te amo e 4° quero você como esposa... bem claro se você aceitar, como você me pegou de surpresa não comprei nenhum anel, nem nada...

Emy pulou no colo do namorado e sussurrou – não precisa de nada disso... e eles se beijaram...

Logo Konoha soube da noticia que até que enfim o Hatake ia ser pai... o ero-senin começou a fazer planos para a despedida de solteiro de seu fã n° 1. Decidiram que casariam ainda aquele mês, numa cerimônia fechada, ela seria 4 dias antes do chá de bebê da Sakura... com isso a despedida de solteiro dos meninos e das meninas aconteceriam na outra semana...

O dia da despedida chegou Jiraya já havia contrato suas amigas, para a despedida que aconteceria na casa do noivo...

Emy nada boba conhecia muito bem seu noivo e o senin e decidiu que iriam se divertir também... conversando com a Hokage descobriu quem seriam as amigas contratadas, e decidiu elas trocariam de lugar com elas, conversou com as meninas e disse que os meninos não estavam sabendo como seria a festa que então elas iriam fazer uma surpresinha...

Por volta das 19 horas todos os meninos encontravam-se na casa de Jiraya, todos já haviam bebido um pouco, a não ser Kankuru e Lee que estavam loucos, então às 20h um enorme bolo entrou na sala, os meninos sentaram para ver o "show"...

Jiraya – Nossa lindinhas, só mais um pouquinho... NARUTO, SASUKE VEM LOGO...

Os dois logo se juntaram ao resto e assim todas as luzes foram apagadas e uma escuridão tomou o local, os meninos ouviram o bolo se abrir e depois de 5 minutos, Jiraya acendeu a luz...

Todos ficaram estáticos... as meninas olhavam para a cara deles com um sorriso extremamente maléficos...

Temari – Shikamaru... AGORA PARA CASA...

Sakura – seria bom conversarmos, Sasuke...

Hinata – Naruto-kun, como pode...

Tenten – Neji, é isso uma despedida de solteiro...

Ino – Sai, agora eu te mato...

Emy – Kakashi, você acha que eu sou trouxa, e pior Jiraya as meninas conheciam a Tsunade-sama foi facinho conversar com elas... mas meninas já que aqui tem comida e bebida vamos fazer uma festa, depois cada uma cuida de seu marido e namorado... acho que não é justo com os meninos que não são comprometidos...

Ino – acho uma boa idéia...

Assim a "festa" ocorreu, e os meninos tentaram fazer de tudo para agradá-las... Assim quando acabou todos foram para casa e cada uns ao seu modo, perderam alguns minutos de suas vidas com uma bela bronca...

O dia do casamento chegou e Emy já estava morando com o Hatake, por isso foi à casa de Sakura, que seria uma das madrinhas e Sasuke foi se trocar na casa de Kakashi...

Todos se encontraram na porta do templo, todo decorado com flores silvestres o casamento estava todo colorido, no altar encontravam-se Sakura com um vestido azul abaixo do joelho, com uma encharpe e os cabelos soltos, com uma sandália Anabela branca, Sasuke, Hinata com um vestido rosa claro longo e os cabelos presos por duas fivelas de perolas e sandália branca de salto e Naruto, Akemy havia ficado com Jiraya e estava com um vestidinho jeans com a barra das mangas e saia com pompom branco, meia cumprida branca e sapatinho de boneca preto, esta que se divertia com o "avô", este ficou no casamento inteiro pois se ele saísse com ela do lugar seria morto por um pupilo...

Kakashi estava com o terno preto e gravata preta, estava com sua habitual mascara e estava calmo... Emy entrou linda com o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo e com um vestido verde claro, solto, para não marcar a barriquinha que já estava aparecendo e longo, uma maquiagem leve e sandália de salto baixo prata, o casamento ocorreu e na festa...

Hora de jogar o buquê, Ino foi sozinha, lembrou de quando todas iam juntas tentar pegar o buquê, e até agora só havia pegado da Sakura, quem sabe mais um e ai ela casava que se até o Kakashi havia casado porque ela não...

Emy jogou e este caiu nas mãos de Sai, então teve que voltar, ela jogou de novo de desta vez tinha sido Ino...

Naruto – Já era bastardo, você pegou e depois a Ino, realmente agora é a vez de vocês...

Sai – você sabe, quando irei pedir a mão dela em casamento, por enquanto ainda não...

Shikamaru – a problemática, terá um treco...

Neji – Melhor já pedir, antes que ela te largue...

Sasuke – o problema é seu.

Sai – ainda não...

Todas as meninas correram para abraçar Ino e esta foi até o namorado...

Ino – Olha peguei o buquê!!!

Sai – que legal...

Ino – por que Sai? Eu não te entendo...

Sai puxou sua namorada e a beijou e sussurrou – ainda não esta na hora...

Ino – E QUANDO VAI ESTAR, HEIN????

Sai – Você saberá...

O casamento passou e o dia do chá de bebê de Sakura chegou, todos foram para a casa dela na hora do almoço e encontraram um belo almoço (_chá de bebê não tem problema ir homem e mulher, então foram todos)_

As brincadeiras começaram e o que Sakura não adivinhava faziam uma brincadeira com ela e com o Sasuke que apesar de tudo seria pai, decidiram que os meninos fariam as brincadeiras para Sasuke e as meninas para Sakura...

Foi diversão total especialmente um Uchiha imitando Naruto, imitando galinha, tendo que beber uma garrafa de vodka num gole só, todas as brincadeiras que todos na vida inteira quiseram fazer com eles, eles fizeram naquele dia (_utilizem a imaginação, como quiserem)_, as brincadeiras com Sakura não foram tão fortes, pois ela já estava com a barriga muito baixa, pois na outra semana ela poderia ter a qualquer momento, mas já estavam todos de alerta, então a barriga dela ficou desenhada e depois de tudo todos foram conhecer o quarto do neném que já estava todo montado...

Sakura ganhou um monte de coisa de Lee ela ganhou um pacote de fraldas, Kurenai havia dado um macacão verde, Gaara uma escultura de cristal e forma de uma kunai, Jiraya uma versão do Icha icha Paradise para crianças, o que resultou em um belo cascudo de Tsunade, Kankuru uma marionete, Chouji uma papinha de neném com sabor churrasco, Neji e Tenten um sapatinho branco, Temari e Shikamaru uma chupeta transparente, Tsunade um conjuntinho de camiseta e short igual ao do pai (_aquele conjunto azul e branco do Sasuke)_ e 5 pacotes de fralda, Ino e Sai deram um carrinho preto e uma manta branca de lã feita a mão, Kakashi e Emy um macacão preto bordado com o símbolo do clã Uchiha e Naruto e Hinata deram 10 pacotes de fralda, uma placa de madeira com o nome Yun e outra Harumi, para pendurar na porta, um chocalho, e um ursinho em formato de raposa vermelha, um pijama, um macacão azul marinho e um amarelho bebê, e uma foto num porta retrato de madeira com todas as pessoas, incluindo sua mãe grávida e seu pai...

O chá de bebê ocorreu muito bem, mas a 1ª pessoa a ir embora foi Kakashi e viu um embrulho na caixa do correio, estranhou, então retirou, não abriu só depois no escritório da Hokage...

No escritório encontravam-se todos da reunião e puderam abrir o embrulho lá se encontrava uma pulseira de ouro amarelo, gravada do papai e da mamãe para sempre, e um bilhete, para o meu sobrinho, do titio Itachi...

Kakashi – o Sasuke usa uma igual só que de ouro branco...

Neji – você quer dizer que é do Itachi...

Tsunade – Sim olha o bilhete...

Sai – temos que intensificar as vigias, pois com certeza ele apareceu enquanto estávamos lá dentro...

Sakura estava com problemas para dormir, não consegui ficar deitada estava utilizando um monte de travesseiros, e já agora não conseguia mais satisfazer os desejos de mulher, mas tudo era uma boa causa, logo teria seu Uchihinha nos braços, com isso levantou e foi até o quarto de seu bebê e começou a arrumar tudo que havia ganhado no outro dia, depois de tudo arrumado começou a sentir algumas dores, foi até o quarto de seu esposo e o chamou...

Sakura – Sasuke-kun, acho que ta na hora...

Assim Sasuke levou Sakura ao hospital com urgência...

**Continua**

**_Gostaram deste capítulo... não tinha muita idéia, mas saiu, agora o próximo é ..._**

**_Laís _****_ – Espero que goste deste também, e pronto mais um capítulo..._**

**_Myttaro – Arigato por ler as minha fics..._**

**_haruno sakura – O nome Yun eu vi em uma fic, e a Harumi eu tenho uma amiga com este nome, e será menino, sim... e o sharingan e o Itachi, tenho idéias mas ainda não posso contar..._**

**_Ika-Chan n.nV_****_ – que bom que você levou meu conselho a sério... mas voltando ao mundo Naruto, Homem é homem e mulher é mulher, não coloquei uns Go Go Dancer, mas aprontei com os meninos, e uma fic Neji e Tenten, quando acabar as provas eu invento uma, pode deixar... e reunião de mulher só sai porcaria... e pronto a Sakura percebeu e descobriu que a Emy tava grávida... continue lendo e deixando reviews, onegai..._**

**_Yuki-chan – E este o que você achou, desculpe não te agradeci pela review de O que eu faço para te esquecer, nossa fiquei muito feliz..._**

**_AnNy's_****_ – Por causa da Facu, vou postar acho que só no fim de semana que vem, mas vou tentar antes... muito obrigado... gostou do casamento do Neji ele ficou lindo com o cabelo solto, digo isso, pois no capítulo do anime que ele luta com o cara o do som e ele fica com o cabelo solto eu o achei lindo... e o Itachi cada dia mais rox..._**

**_Sakiy Skuld_****_ – Gostou do casamento... também fico imaginado o do Sasuke com a Sakura, deve ter sido lindo, mas Gaara e Ino, nesta fic vou manter a Ino com o Sai, acho que ele é muito sacana e deixa ela estressada, por isso acho que tem que ser o Sai..._**

**_Hatashi_****_ – eu não vou parar NÃO ME MATE, IMPLORO"... e muito obrigada, por ter me adicionado as fics favoritas, fiquei emocionada (chorando que nem um bebê)... por favor continue lendo..._**

_**Espero terminar esta fic com mais uns 6 capítulos, mais um epílogo...**_

**_Continuem Mandando Reviews, elas são inspiradoras!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!._**

**Beijos**


	9. 9 mes o nascimento achegada de Yun

**Gravidez**

**Disclaimer: Felizmente o Naruto não me pertence, pois eu não teria condição de fazer essa historia maravilhosa que é... Mas eu irei utilizar, emprestado, um pouquinho dos amados personagens... a historia será voltada para SasuSaku.**

Finalmente o Clã o Uchiha será reconstruído mas como será à espera dos 9 meses, as ansiedades e as vontades de uma mulher grávida.

**Capítulo 9: 9° mês – é agora – o nascimento de Yun**

"_(...) Assim Sasuke levou Sakura ao hospital com urgência (...)"_

O mês de março entrou, e nas ruas de Konoha se via um homem com seus 21 anos, correndo com sua esposa no colo até o hospital, entrou no recinto e alguns enfermeiros vieram ao encontro deles, esta que apenas estava sentindo algumas dores...

Enfermeira – Leve a Sakura-san, para o quarto e você, falou para a recepcionista, chame a Tsunade-sama.

Recepcionista – Hai.

Sasuke e Sakura já estavam no quarto, quando uma mulher, loura e com olhos cor de mel entra no quarto...

Tsunade – vamos ver se já está n hora... Sasuke por favor, você pode esperar lá fora...

Tsunade começou a fazer os exames e constatou que Sakura realmente estava com um pouco de dilatação, mas devido a chegada da hora, realmente ela começaria a ter dilatações, mas ainda não estava na hora...

Tsunade – ainda não esta na hora, foi apenas um alarme falso... e agora em diante você terá alguns alarmes falsos...

Sakura - Eu havia esquecido

Tsunade – Eu, sei mamãe de 1ª viagem

Sasuke entrou no quarto e Tsunade avisou que era um alarme falso, com isso ele a levou para casa...

Sasuke – é o seguinte você não sai mais de casa e irei até o escritório da Hokage agora mesmo preciso conversar com ela...

Sasuke encontrou Naruto no caminho e foram até o escritório junto, quando chegaram lá encontraram todos as pessoas da reunião secreta...

Naruto – MAS O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO DATTEBAYO?????

Jiraya – Nada...

Tsunade – eles irão a uma missão, não há nada de estranho nisso... Fale o que vocês dois querem...

Sasuke – é o seguinte enquanto a Sakura estiver nesta fase e por alguns meses, não quero participar de missão alguma... mas já soube do meu irmão rondando Suna e aviso vou atrás dele... pois eu sei que vocês estão indo atrás de informações...

Tsunade – OK...

Naruto – porque eu estou com a sensação que vocês estão escondendo algo de nós...

Já havia passado 5 dias desde o 1° alarme falso e ela havia acordado com algumas dores... deve ser outro alarme falso... foi até a cozinha e preparou o café só para ela pois Sasuke já havia ido treinar, comeu e arrumou a cozinha, uma dor muito forte tomou conta dela, uma concentração infernal, aquela ainda ela não tinha tido e ficou em alerta... A manhã foi passando e a cada hora as contrações ficavam em um período de tempo mais curto, decidiu esperaria Sasuke chegar para levá-la ao hospital agora tinha certeza seria aquele o dia, foi até o quarto do seu filhinho e pegou o macacão que Sasuke havia comprado quando saíram para fazer compras, fralda, roupa para ela, toalha... com a mala pronta Sakura desceu e bebeu e foi até o banheiro, estava com uma sensação estranha e quando estava retirando a roupa para entrar no banho reparou que estava toda molhada...

Sakura – minha bolsa estourou...

Sakura se vestiu e foi até o telefone ligou para a própria Hokage, ela avisou do ocorrido e o período das contrações...

Tsunade – Fique aí... Shizume irá comigo...

Tsunade chegou e com ela um Uchiha preocupado, foram até o quarto encontraram Sakura um pouco corada devido às dores, na hora que entraram Sakura teve mais uma contração e não agüentou e acabou dando um berro de dor, Sasuke correu até o lado da esposa...

Tsunade – Sasuke deixe eu e a Sakura um pouco sozinha, pois tenho que fazer os preparativos e ver se ela tem condição de ir até o hospital...

Sasuke saiu do quarto e foi para a sala onde já se encontravam todos os seus amigos... Tsunade verificou que Sakura já estava em trabalho de parto avançado e devido à bolsa ter estourado ela não tinha condições de ir ao hospital...

Tsunade – Shizume pegue toalhas, água quente e alguns panos e chame o Sasuke ele deve estar na sala...

Shizume – Hai... Tsunade-sama

Shizume arranjou tudo que a Hokage havia pedido e foi até a sala... Sasuke estava impaciente o que estava acontecendo lá em cima àqueles minutos parecia anos, até que todos viram Shizume aparecer na escada...

Shizume – Sasuke-san, a Sakura não tem condições de ir ao hospital você quer ficar ao lado dela...

Sasuke nem respondeu foi direto até o quarto e encontrou sua esposa fazendo muita força e uma Tsunade estimulando ela fazer mais força, por mais que estivesse em uma posição um tanto estranho (_posição de uma mulher quando tem um filho de parto normal_) pensou em como ela ficava linda e como ela tinha conseguido ficar mais linda se tornando mãe, foi até o lado dela e pegou na mão dela, a mesma apenas olhou para ele com um sorriso e algumas lágrimas e muitas gotas de suor, a cada minuto Sakura fazia mais força...

Tsunade – vamos Sakura já da para ver a cabecinha...

Sakura juntou toda a sua força e empurrou... então um chorinho baixinho foi ouvido...

Tsunade pegou a criança e disse – é o Yun... Entregou a criança aos braços da mãe, ele ainda estava sujo com sangue, mas Sasuke e Sakura não se importaram, Yun se acalmou quando Sakura o pegou ele logo se ajeitou no colo dela e dormiu, Yun havia nascido no dia 06/03, com 51cm, e 4kg, cabelos negros rebeldes e olhos verdes esmeraldas, a não ser os olhos ele era a cara do pai...

Sakura escorria lágrimas de felicidade, isso era o sentimento de mãe, nossa isso era a família dela e dele que eles haviam formado e na hora que o seu filhinho havia saído de dentro dela uma felicidade, um sentimento sem palavras havia tomado o coração dela, uma paz, o choro dele era o mais lindo que ela já havia ouvido na vida o jeito que ele ficou no colo dela era como se só o cheirinho dele já a levasse ao céu, ela olhava de Yun a Sasuke então era isso que o amor pode formar, podia transformar e quando olhou para o seu esposo este estava com uma expressão tão serena, ela sabia que ele não ia chorar, mas sabia que ele estava emocionado...

Sasuke olhava para aquela criaturinha tão prefeita de ajustar ao colo da mãe e uma emoção dentro dele tomou, aquela sensação de ter uma família novamente, aquele sentimento que há 13 anos não sentia completamente, Sakura e ele tinham formado uma família, ele estava realmente emocionado, lógico ele não assumiria isso nem sobre tortura, mas ele tinha o Uchihinha dele, sangue dele...

Tsunade – por favor, Sakura precisamos limpá-lo e eu preciso terminar com você...

Sakura entregou o seu bebê que no momento que saiu do colo dela começou a chorar muito, Tsunade entregou Yun a Shizume e ela começou a limpar a pupila, para que não ocorresse nenhum tipo de infecção, Sasuke apenas assistia assim ele se levantou e foi até a mala que Sakura tinha feito e pegou o macacão e levou até Shizume...

Shizume – espere um pouquinho Sasuke-san já estou terminando... com isso terminou de examinar a criança, o limpou e o vestiu... – Pegue o...

Sakura apenas observava os passos do esposo e o viu pegando o filhinho deles no colo e mais lágrimas escorreu, ela via Sasuke olhar aquela criança com tanto carinho, amor, ele era um pai perfeito...

Sasuke pegou Yun no colo com toda a delicadeza que nem ele sabia que ele tinha, nossa como era pequeno, como olhava o pai e como ele era lindo, ele se sentiu pai, e prometeu ali mesmo que ninguém machucaria o filhinho dele, e todo o medo que tinha em segurá-lo, se ele saberia como era, acabou na hora que ele o pegou, era como sempre soubesse como tinha que segurá-lo é como se nunca tivesse tido medo de machucar ou deixar cair, foi andando e sentou ao lado de Sakura esta que apenas deu um beijo na testa do filho e um selinho no esposo...

Tsunade assistia tudo isso com lágrimas nos olhos, pois lembrava quando Sakura havia pedido para ela a treinar, tudo por um Uchiha, quanto que ela sofreu em 3 anos de espera, quanto sofreu mais ainda quando ele tentou matar ela e o Naruto, quanto que ela se esforçou para não ser um estorvo e para que nunca mais o deixasse ir embora, lembrou do dia que assumiu como Hokage e viu a sua pupila no quarto esperando que ele acordasse, o choro dela, o jeito dele de se permitir a ser abraçado por ela e a forma que ele a olhava, um jeito que até o Naruto havia reparado, Tsunade e Naruto sabiam desde aquele momento que os dois se amavam e muito, e ele sempre tão frio até mesmo quando voltou, também havia madurecido e assumido seus sentimentos, eles tinham formado uma família nos laços do amor, laços que ninguém rompe...

Tsunade – Terminei agora, Sakura quero que você de descanse, só acho que seus amigos querem olhar um pouquinho o Yun-chan, não é Otou-san, Kaa-san...

Sasuke e Sakura olharam espantados para Tsunade era sim que eles seriam chamados como mãe e pai...

Tsunade – Vão se acostumando porque logo este meninão estará chamando vocês assim

Sakura – Hai...

Tsunade e Shizume saíram do quarto deixando aquela nova família curtindo os primeiros momentos, foram a sala e explicaram tudo, que era um lindo menino...

Sakura – eu te amo Sasuke-kun, arigato...

Sasuke – eu também

Neste momento a porta se abre um Uzumaki entra todo eufórico, Sakura deixa o futuro padrinho segurar o neném, apesar de ele ser descuidado, era um excelente pai e já com um pouco mais de experiência, todos quiseram segurar um pouquinho, depois de aproximadamente 1 hora todos foram embora e Yun começou a chorar, ele que estava no colo do pai o entregou para a mãe que delicadamente retirou o seu seio direito e entregou ao filho, ele aceitou no mesmo momento e começou a se alimentar...

Sakura sentiu uma sensação maravilhosa, então era isso que era poder dar de comer ao próprio filho, é como se ela necessitasse disso e ele também... Sasuke neste momento olhava hipnotizado para Sakura, como ela era perfeita, não havia feito melhor escolha de mulher para amar como ela...

Sakura – Sasuke-kun, seria melhor que nestas primeiras noites o Yun dormisse aqui no nosso quarto, será que você pode ir até o quarto dele e pegar o carrinho que a Ino nos deu.

Sasuke foi até o quarto e pegou o carrinho, e levou ao quarto dele, onde Sakura terminava de amamentá-lo e este enquanto comia dormia, na hora que ele terminou Sakura se levantou e colocou Yun no carrinho e falou bem baixinho...

Sakura – Sasuke-kun, vou tomar um banho, estou cansada, cuide do Yun...

Sasuke – não se preocupe...

Enquanto Sakura tomava banho Sasuke ficava apenas observando o seu menino dormir como um anjo...

Sakura saiu do banho e encontrou um Sasuke deitado na cama dormindo e do lado dele no meio da cama seu neném, não pode não chorar... ele havia retirado Yun do carrinho para poder dormir junto com eles, ela se trocou pois um pijama leve e se deitou junto, e assim adormeceu, e se alguém tivesse uma câmera merecia uma foto, pois depois de 13 anos uma nova família, começava a ser formada novamente dentro daquela casa...

Os pais de Sasuke por mais que o filho mais novo não os sentisse estava a observar aquele momento...

Fugako – eu tenho muito orgulho de você, Sasuke, é isso que eu espero de um filho meu... Arigato, por não ter seguido o exemplo de seu irmão...

Mikoto – o nosso caçulinha já é pai, e um excelente pai, como você Fugako... Arigato Sakura por ter trazido felicidade ao coração do meu coração...

Fugako – o Yun consegue nos ver...

Com isso eles sumiram mas naquele momento um garotinho que tinha acabado de nascer olhava para os avós sem entender...

Os dias passaram e Sakura e Yun eram as atrações dos amigos, pois ele tinha o mesmo olhar do pai, mas com cor dos olhos da mãe

**Continua**

**_Gostaram deste capítulo... não tinha muita idéia, mas saiu, ficou apenas no nascimento, agora as coisas aconteceram mais rápidos..._**

**_Laís _****_ – Não o Jiraya e a Tsunade não tem um caso é que como ela também é boemia, ela sabe tudo..._**

**_Rodrigo DeMolay_****_ – Arigato... e mais um capitulo..._**

**_Uchiha Sakura s2_****_ – Muito obrigada... e você também escreve muito bemmmmmm..._**

**_haruno sakura – Não tinha pensado no beijo do Kakashi mas ele deu um beijo na testa da Emy com a mascara, e este foi o capitulo da chegada do Yun_**

**_Yuki-chan – O Itachi é mal porque ele fica mais lindo assim_**

**_AnNy's_****_ – Coloquie mais um capítulo, mas agora acho que só semana que vem mesmo, este capítulo ficou meloso..._**

**_Sakiy Skuld_****_ – Também acho... não vejo a hora de escrever quando ele vai entrar efetivo na historia, ai vai pegar fogo, e concordo não gosto muito de Sakura com o Sai_**

_**Espero terminar esta fic com mais uns 6 capítulos, mais um epílogo...**_

**_Continuem Mandando Reviews, elas são inspiradoras!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!._**

**Beijos**


	10. os problemas começam

**Gravidez**

**Disclaimer: Felizmente o Naruto não me pertence, pois eu não teria condição de fazer essa historia maravilhosa que é... Mas eu irei utilizar, emprestado, um pouquinho dos amados personagens... a historia será voltada para SasuSaku.**

Finalmente o Clã o Uchiha será reconstruído mas como será à espera dos 9 meses, as ansiedades e as vontades de uma mulher grávida.

**Capítulo 10 – Os problemas começam**

"_(...)Os dias passaram e Sakura e Yun eram as atrações dos amigos, pois ele tinha o mesmo olhar do pai, mas com cor dos olhos da mãe_ _(...)"_

Um choro é ouvido às 3h da madrugada, Sakura acorda e vai à direção do quarto de onde vinha o chorinho de uma criança pequena, já fazia um mês e meio que Sakura receberá aquele presente, mas Yun dava trabalho para dormir, sempre acordava a noite pelo menos 1 vez, mas até isso era gostoso pois ele acordava apenas para mamar... Sakura chega no quarto e vai direto ao berço, retira o seu filho, senta na poltrona ao lado e começa a dar de mamar novamente, aquela havia sido à 3ª vez naquela noite...

Sasuke levanta e vai atrás de Sakura, já sabia onde encontrá-la, quando chega lá encontra ela embalando o bebê e cantando uma musica de ninar antiga, ele lembra que a mãe dele cantava aquela musica para ele, então apenas se encostou no batente da porta e se deixou levar pela cantiga, viu Sakura terminar de cantar e colocar um menininho que dormia que nem um anjo no berço novamente...

Sakura – Vamos Sasuke-kun... Com isso ela o pegou pela mão e foram para o quarto.

Quando chegaram no quarto eles se deitaram e Sakura não dormia de jeito nenhum...

Sasuke – o que foi Sakura?

Sakura – eu perdi o sono, acho que vou beber um pouco de água... Ela senta na cama e se levanta para ir até a cozinha... – Quer alguma coisa Sasuke-kun...

Neste momento Sasuke com um movimento rápido deita a sua esposa na cama e ficxa por cima desta e a beija, e apenas fala para ela...

Sasuke – Sua quarentena já acabou.

Sakura – você contou os dias... Disse isso com um sorrisinho divertido e malicioso no rosto, com isso ela o beijou e assim passaram a primeira noite de marido e mulher depois que Yun nasceu, matando a saudade um do outro...

Os meses passaram e Emy já estava bem barriguda, já estava no momento, seu casamento estava indo muito bem e ela ia ter um menino que se chamaria Eiji. Eles não viam a hora, Kakashi estava mais lesado que o Naruto e naquele momento estava no parque sentados mais afastados perto de uma arvore que fazia sombra, e estava acompanhado de Sasuke, Naruto, Yun e Akemy, ela estava com quase um ano e já andava e corria, dando bastante trabalho para o pai e a mãe que tinham que vigiá-la, ela era a versão do Naruto pequeno...

Enquanto Emy brincava com as garotas, ela começou a sentir dores e Sakura pode reparar nas mudanças de feições dela...

Sakura – você esta se sentindo bem?

Emy – estou com dores...

Sakura – Vai para o quarto, eu irei examiná-la...

Sakura – porca, como você também é médica, vai indo ao hospital, pois Emy entrou em trabalho de parto, Temari avisa a Tsunade-sama e Hinata vai procurar o Kakashi, Tenten fique comigo.

Todas as meninas foram realizar as suas missões e Sakura foi até o quarto e examinou Emy...

Sakura – Vamos ao hospital esta a hora... Tenten me ajude a carregá-la...

Temari chegou ao escritório e por incrível que pareça encontrou Tsunade trabalhando e avisou o ocorrido...

Hinata encontrou os meninos e pegou Akemy no colo, esta se encontrava imunda e cansada...

Hinata – Kakashi-san a Emy foi para o hospital com Sakura e Tenten...

Kakashi – AGORA... _(Bem lesado)_

Kakashi sumiu da visão de todos na sua famosa fumaça...

Naruto – ele não vai chegar atrasado, MILAGRE...

Neste momento Akemy surpreende a todos dizendo a sua 1ª palavra...

Akemy – To-san... e estende os bracinhos para Naruto a pegar...

Naruto com lágrimas escorrendo pega a filha no colo...

Naruto – do que você me chamou? Fala para mim...

Akemy – To-san... e ela abriu um lindo sorriso igual o de Hinata e a mesma também se emociona...

Sasuke observa tudo e também ficou emocionado, mas não chorou...

Ao longe Itachi e Kisame vêem a cena...

Kisame- todos são imbecis, acharam que nós não perceberíamos que eles estão protegendo o seu irmão e o nove caldas levemente, para nós não percebemos e eles também não...

Itachi – será hoje a noite, todos estarão ocupados com o filho do Kakashi e temos que fazer o Naruto-kun e o meu tolo irmãozinho sair da vila... este povo de Konoha me deu uma excelente idéia...

Kisame – qual é?

Itachi – utilizaremos novamente apenas 30 do nosso chakra e transformaremos duas pessoas em nós, como fizemos quando pegamos o Subaku e nos transformaremos e anularemos nossos chakras e falaremos de nós perto dos dois... tenho certeza que eles virão atrás de nós, com isso atacamos Hinata e Sakura...

Sasuke, Naruto e Yun que estava sentadinho no chão mexendo na terra ainda estavam no campo de treinamento, quando vêem dois ninjas de Suna se aproximarem, Sasuke por instinto pega Yun no colo e os 2 esperam os ninjas se aproximarem, quando Itachi e Kisame chegam perto transformados... Sasuke pergunta...

Sasuke – o que esta acontecendo para vocês estarem com tanta pressa?

Itachi – Sasuke-san o seu irmão está em Suna, estamos indo avisar a Hokage... falou indo à direção do prédio central de Konoha.

Naruto – Teme, o que você esta pensando?

Sasuke – Irei até o hospital e deixarei Yun com a Sakura e irei até Suna...

Naruto – eu irei com você, pois o seu irmão não esta sozinho.

Sasuke – Hump...

Assim Sasuke e Naruto foram até o hospital e Sakura ainda estava na sala de cirurgia e então chamaram Hinata, não avisaram as pessoas que estavam no hospital...

Naruto – Hinata-chan, cuide do Yun-chan até a Sakura-chan sair da cirurgia.

Hinata – Hai, mas por quê?

Naruto – Hinata-chan eu prometo voltar. Não se preocupe.

Hinata – Como assim, não se preocupar e que história é essa de prometer voltar... Hinata deixava escorrer lágrimas, um aperto no coração ela tinha ouvido aquelas palavras do amado...

Naruto – Eu e o Sasuke iremos até Suna encontrar Itachi e Kisame.

Hinata chorava mais ainda e Naruto limpou as lágrimas dela com os lábios, para logo depois a beijá-la de forma apaixonada – Por favor, não se machuque... – Falou com a voz bem baixa e com a cabeça baixa...

Naruto - Aishiteru Hinata-chan, para sempre...

Hinata – Eu também...

Naruto e Hinata voltaram para perto de Sasuke eYun, este que na hora que passou o filho ao colo da madrinha começou a chorar, Sasuke sentiu um aperto no peito, pois não ia se despedir de Sakura e deixaria Yun aos cuidados dela e somente dela caso ele não conseguisse voltar...

Sasuke chegou perto de Yun e disse olhando nos olhinhos esmeraldas dele, ele parou de chorar no momento e encarou o pai...

Sasuke – não se preocupe eu volto... e assim deu um beijo nele e a criança estendeu os braços e se agarrou a camisa do pai...

Sasuke – Hinata, por favor leve-o para dentro e o fala para a minha esposa irritante que eu a amo demais, mas tenho que cumprir o meu dever, e que ela e o Yun são as pessoas mais importantes da minha vida...

Hinata – Claro, Sasuke – san, Boa Sorte...

Sasuke – Arigato

Assim Sasuke e Naruto saíram do hospital e foram em direção a Suna...

Hinata enxugou as lágrimas e ficou um tempo fazendo Yun parar de chorar e dormir e foi em direção ao pessoal que aguardava, Tenten encontrava-se com Akemy dormindo no colo dela...

Tenten – Hinata o que você esta fazendo com o carrinho do Yun-chan...

Quando ia começar a contar a porta do centro cirúrgico abriu e surgiu uma Uchiha contanto os dados do bebê , Eiji havia nascido dia 20/08, com 49cm e 3Kg, todos foram ver o neném e Sakura reparou que Hinata estava com Yun e Sasuke e Naruto não se encontravam presente, e foi até onde Hinata se encontrava, mas também sentiu um aperto no coração, ela chegou perto e retirou Yun do carrinho e o pegou no colo...

Hinata – Sakura-chan o Sasuke-san e o Naruto-kun souberam que o Itachi encontra-se perto de Suna e eles foram atrás deles... e o Sasuke –san mandou te dizer que ama a esposa irritante dele demais, mas que é o dever dele, e que você e o Yun são as pessoas mais importantes da vida dele...

Sakura entrou em choque e abraçou Yun com força, ela apenas pensava "ele foi embora de novo, e se ele não voltar como criarei o Yun, não consigo sem ele ao meu lado" e começou a chorar, mas enxugou as lágrimas

Sakura – ele vai voltar, e Hinata-chan não se preocupe o Naruto também, temos que ser forte o tempo que for preciso para que eles voltem, agüentamos três anos, porque não mais um pouquinho...

Hinata e Sakura entraram juntas no quarto e todos já haviam ido embora, e viram Eiji, mas como estava apenas Emy e Eiji, Kakashi havia ido pegar algo de comer par Emy, ninguém perguntou onde estava Naruto e Sasuke, e assim foram embora para casa

Sakura – Hinata-chan quer jantar lá em casa?

Hinata – lie... Arigato Sakura-chan...

Cada uma foi para a sua casa e estavam sozinhas, apenas com seus respectivos filhos...

Naruto e Sasuke corriam em uma velocidade onde apenas alguns ninjas conseguiam alcançar, pois para se chegar a Suna sendo gennin levaria três dias, um jounnin levaria mais ou menos um dia, mas estes jounnins sendo ANBUS e eles Sasuke e Naruto eles pretendiam chegar no final da tarde, chegando em Suna os dois se dividiram, cada um para um lugar onde sentia um chakra diferente e extremamente poderoso.

Naruto sentiu uma presença mais ao leste e logo encontrou o homem tubarão...

Naruto – é hoje que você morre.

E assim uma luta acerrada começou, mas Naruto estava levando a melhor, até que depois de 30 minutos lutando, Naruto com o Rasengan, mato o inimigo, mas foi quando o seu coração falhou uma batida, aquele não era Kisame, então o Sasuke não ia lutar contra o irmão, eles nem estavam lá ele saiu desesperado a procura do amigo

Sasuke lutava contra o irmão ferozmente, Itachi estava muito machucado e Sasuke nem tanto, mas a luta estava sendo mais difícil que a do Naruto...

Sasuke pegou a katana antiga, pois a nova estava na casa dele e ele não teve tempo de ir buscá-la, correu na direção de Itachi e acertou no coração, este caiu morto e ele viu aquele homem no lugar do irmão, neste momento Naruto chegou...

Naruto – Sasuke temos que voltar urgente...

Sasuke paenas olhava do homem morto para Naruto, e uma preocupação, um medo surgiu nos dois, pois se tinham tirado eles de Konoha, significava que eles estavam lá, e as palavras de Kabuto começaram a fazer sentindo e a mudança de comportamento de todos, todos sabiam que Itachi e Kisame estavam rodeando Konoha, e aqueles homens de Suna, eram eles em um henge, e tinham que voltar o mais rápido possível.

**Continua**

_**Gostaram deste capítulo... **_

_**Hoje não irei responder as reviews, responderei todas no próximo capítulo, pois é 3h da madrugada e tenho faculdade amanhã às 9h**_

**_Continuem Mandando Reviews, elas são inspiradoras!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!._**

**Beijos**


	11. Itachi e Kisame

**Gravidez**

**Disclaimer: Felizmente o Naruto não me pertence, pois eu não teria condição de fazer essa historia maravilhosa que é... Mas eu irei utilizar, emprestado, um pouquinho dos amados personagens... a historia será voltada para SasuSaku.**

Finalmente o Clã o Uchiha será reconstruído mas como será à espera dos 9 meses, as ansiedades e as vontades de uma mulher grávida.

**Capítulo 11 – Itachi e Kisame**

"_(...)Sasuke apenas olhava do homem morto para Naruto, e uma preocupação, um medo surgiu nos dois, pois se tinham tirado eles de Konoha, significava que eles estavam lá, e as palavras de Kabuto começaram a fazer sentindo e a mudança de comportamento de todos, todos sabiam que Itachi e Kisame estavam rodeando Konoha, e aqueles homens de Suna, eram eles em um henge, e tinham que voltar o mais rápido possível(...)"_

Sakura estava em casa e havia acabado de comer alguma coisa que havia preparado, sentia o coração apertado e angustiado e pensava "tomará que esteja tudo bem com o Sasuke-kun, ó Deus o proteja", terminou de comer e foi até o quarto de Yun que dormia tranqüilamente, ficou olhando para ele "como ele parece o pai, de olho fechado, parece que estou vendo o meu Sasuke-kun dormindo", acariciou o rostinho tão perfeito dele...

Sakura – Não se preocupe meu amorzinho o papai vai voltar... então os pensamentos foram novamente para o seu amado "onde ele está, como e quando voltaria" e algumas lágrimas começaram a escorrer e uma sensação no coração dizia que ela nunca mais o veria, com a palma da outra mão enxugou as lágrimas "Sakura você tem que ser forte por você, mas principalmente pelo Yun", com esses pensamentos ela deu um beijo no filho e foi tomar o seu banho para dormir...

Akemy corria pela casa e brincava com seus brinquedos, Hinata brincava junto com a filha e ria das besteiras que a mesma fazia...

Hinata – Akemy-chan vamos comer?

Akemy – amen

Hinata deu um lindo sorriso – você quer comer ramem?

Akemy fez que sim com a cabeça... Hinata e Akemy comeram ramen e Hinata deu banho na pequena e depois a vestiu com um pijaminha amarelinho de ursinhos...

Hinata – vamos dormir, já esta na hora...

Hinata colocou Akemy do bercinho e esta deu um beijo na mãe...

Akemy – to-san?... Akemy perguntava onde estaria o pai, pois ele sempre vinha dar um beijo de boa noite nela...

Hinata deu um sorriso triste – O papai ta vindo, durma bem minha anjinha... Dizendo isso Hinata começou a contar uma história e quando a filha dormiu deu um beijinho na filha, apagou a luz e saiu do quarto...

Hinata foi tomar banho e logo depois foi dormir e como Sakura seus pensamentos estava totalmente em seu Naruto-kun, e ao deitar ficou apenas um tempo chorando, até que adormeceu...

No inicio da madrugada, Itachi e Kisame observavam a casa de Sasuke e Naruto...

Itachi – vamos Kisame, eu irei até a minha ex-casa e você irá até a casa do Naruto-kun...

Sakura estava dormindo quando ouve um barulho estranho e acorda, se concentrando sente um chakra no andar de baixo, levantou e colocou suas luvas, saiu do quarto e foi até onde o seu filhinho dormia, o retirou do berço e foi até o quarto dela, deixou a janela aberta para casa houvesse necessidade de fugir, deixou Yun na cama este que começou a chorar, neste momento a porta do quarto se abre e Sakura o vê, o tormento da vida de Sasuke...

Sakura – Itachi

Itachi – Cunhada

Neste momento ela correu até a cama e pega Yun no colo, abraçando-o...

Itachi – me dê o moleque.

Sakura – Nunca.

Itachi – tola cunhadinha, eu irei matar você de qualquer jeito mesmo.

Sakura – por que o Yun?

Itachi - eu sinto que ele tem potencial, eu irei treiná-lo.

Sakura – você não transformará o meu filho em um monstro, e eu não me importo em morrer pela minha família...

Sakura – cadê o seu amiguinho?

Itachi – na casa do Naruto-kun, o Yun e a Akemy serão criados juntos...

Sakura - Akemy

Itachi retira a sua katana e parte para cima de Sakura ela consegue desviar e dar um soco no estomago dele... Yun chorava desesperadamente no colo da mãe... Itachi investia para cima de Sakura, esta de estar segurando o filho em um dos braços estava com dificuldades para acertar o cunhado com apenas uma mão... então Itachi ativa o sharingan e em uma velocidade e movimento incrível, enterra a katana no estomago de Sakura, onde Yun não tampava com o seu corpinho pequeno... apesar do estomago ferido gravemente, Sakura se manteve em pé e utilizava chakra agora para fechar o machucado, mas além de cansada ela estava começando a perder a consciência e apenas pensava "eu não posso deixar ele levar o Yun", Itachi apenas assistia Sakura tentar se manter de pé e apenas esperou até ela perder totalmente as forças e realmente depois de alguns minutos Sakura perde as forças e cai no chão, escorregando pela parede (_típica cena de filme, quando o vilão morre e escorre pela parede), _Yun agora com sangue em seu pijaminha azul marinho, chorava... Então Itachi chega perto de Sakura abaixa e fica na direção dela, pega o filhinho dela no colo... Sakura apenas chorava, pelo que ela sentia estava morrendo, mas ouviu as palavras do cunhado...

Itachi – Sakura, eu irei cuidar bem dele... Ele reparou que ela usava a corrente da mãe dele... – Esta corrente era da minha mãe, representava o Sasuke, ela também morreu utilizando ela...

Sakura não tinha mais força, apenas conseguia olhar para o pequeno dela e chorar, estava vendo seu pequeno pela última vez, será que este era o destino dela, ser tão fraca de não conseguir nem salvar o filho que tanto amava e Sasuke não ia vê-lo pela última vez, e ficando com a visão embasada, viu Itachi se levantando e levando Yun embora, este berrava e olhava para a mãe, e com o choro dele, juntou todas as forças que ainda sobravam, se levantou, mas depois de dois passos desmaiou de vez...

Hinata tinha levantado para beber um pouco de água, quando esta na cozinha ouve Akemy chorando, ela estranhou muito pois nunca acordou a noite, e corre até o quarto quando chega encontra Kisame o homem tubarão com sua criança no colo esta que chorava e batia no homem, então Hinata não pensou duas vezes e ativou o Byakugan e foi para cima conseguiu acertar o ninja, mas este apenas usou da Samehada e apenas filtra o chakra de Hinata e a machuca no braço...

Hinata – me dê minha filha...

Kisame – a Akatsuki a quer, não se preocupe o filhinho do Sasuke fará companhia para ela...

Hinata – vocês querem o Yun-chan também, mas por quê?

Kisame – o garoto é assunto pessoal do Itachi, mas a menina ela é filha do nove caldas, precisamos dela... não se preocupe sou um homem piedoso e matarei você, para que não sofra com a partida da filha...

Hinata apenas arregalou os olhos, então ele estava lá para matá-la, e começou a atacá-lo acertava Kisame até que consegui fazer ele soltar Akemy, antes da pequena cair no chão Hinata a pega e sai correndo pela casa, mas Kisame, por ser homem e mais rápido consegue ficar na frente de Hinata e acertá-la no coração, está desmaia na hora, mas antes de derrubar Akemy, Kisame a pegou...

Kisame – eu não disse que era um homem piedoso, você nem sofreu...

Akemy chorava e olhava espantada para mãe, ela tinha o seu pijaminha muito sujo de sangue e apenas gritava para a mãe, enquanto ia embora...

Akemy – a-sannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn...

Sasuke e Naruto corriam mais rápido do que estavam acostumados a ponto de os dois estarem com câimbras nas pernas, mas as dores não importavam tinham que chegar a Konoha e salvarem suas famílias, estavam chegando na vila quando vêem ao longe dois homens e correram os mais rápidos possíveis e começam a ouvir choros de crianças, eles conseguem chegar mais perto e ficam frente a frente com os homens que estavam em cima de um morro e eles embaixo, então o medo deles se transformam em realidade, Sasuke olhava Itachi com Yun que chorava desesperadamente e pode notar sangue na roupa do filho, mas nem ele ou Itachi estavam feridos, então aquele sangue só podia ser de Sakura...

Sasuke – seu desgraçado o que fez com a minha esposa? Eu vou matar você... Não vai levar o meu filho embora...

Itachi – irmãozinho tolo, o Yun terá um excelente treinamento, mas a sua esposa deve estar fazendo companhia para os nossos pais e a esposa do Naruto-kun no momento...

Sasuke – largue os nossos filhos...

Naruto – Akemy-chan... seu filho da piii, me de a minha filha, e o que você fez com a minha Hinata-chan...

Akemy – to-sannnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Kisame – você a quer Naruto-kun, então venha bucá-la... e eu fui piedoso com a sua esposa, ela nem sofreu...

Os dois ao mesmo tempo foram para cima dos Akatsukis, mas como estavam cansados querendo ou não os dois haviam se casado com mulheres extremamente fortes, determinadas, e elas haviam dado trabalho a eles, então desapareceram na cortina de fumaça, com um Yun chorando e uma Akemy berrando pai, deixando um Naruto e um Sasuke sozinhos, os dois apenas correram até as suas casas...

Naruto chegou em casa e a encontrou destruída, encontrou Hinata na sala desmaiada, verificou o pulso e deu graças a Deus que ela ainda estava viva, esta apenas abriu os olhos com dificuldade e viu o esposo...

Hinata – Na...ru...to...kun, e tossiu muito sangue – a Ake...my...chan...

Naruto – Hinata eu sei, eu encontrei o Kisame com ela, não diga mais nada eu irei te levar até o hospital... Naruto falava cada palavra com uma dor insuportável e chorava que nem um bebê

Naruto – eu prometo Hinata que trarei a nossa menina de volta, e eu sempre cumpri as minhas promessas, este sempre foi o meu jeito ninja de ser...

Hinata deu um sorriso, aquelas palavras que sempre a fizeram querer ser determinada e forte, ela ouvia aquelas palavras agora para ela...

Hinata – Ari...ga...to... Na...ru...to-kun... me... pe...r...do...e

Assim Hinata desmaiou e Naruto apenas saiu em disparada ao hospital, a Tsunade teria que dar um jeito...

Sasuke chegou em casa e tudo estava em ordem, mas foi quando subiu até o andar de cima e viu uma mão caia saído de seu quarto e sangue vindo de lá, correu, até lá e encontrou Sakura caída de frente, o quarto dele estava totalmente destruido, e se Uchiha Sasuke não chorava há anos, naquele momento parecia o garotinho de 8 anos que viu seus pais serem assassinados pelo irmão, ele sentou perto dela e a puxou, não se importando com nada...

Sakura abri os olhos e encontra o tórax do marido, e olha para ele as lágrimas tinham começado – me... perdoe, eu não consegui proteger o nosso filho...

Sasuke – eu tinha que proteger vocês dois, não foi culpa sua...

Sakura olhava para Sasuke espantada nunca tinha visto ele chorar, as lágrimas nos olhos dele escorriam de uma forma tão triste e doía em qualquer pessoa se olhasse para ele...

Sasuke – eu vou trazer o Yun de volta...

Sakura – eu lembro quando perdi você... Eu não quero perder o nosso bebê... ele chorava tanto parecia que ele sentia o que estava acontecendo... e a Akemy?

Sasuke – Kisame a levou e a Hinata não sei como ela está... por favor Sakura fique quieta...

Neste momento Sakura perde a consciência e Sasuke entra em desespero...

Sasuke – Por Kami-sama, olha para mim... Sakura retorna a consciência e olha para o marido e começa a falar mais baixo que o normal

Sakura – Arigato, por ser o meu esposo, meu amado, por ter me escolhido para reconstruir o seu clã, por ter me dado os presentes mais lindos que eu ganhei na vida, você e o Yun e por ter me feito uma mulher... Sasuke-kun neste tempo que ficamos juntos eu fui à mulher mais feliz do universo, e eu para sempre me lembrarei das nossas noites, das nossas brigas, da nossa família, eu só te peço uma coisa, trás o nosso filhinho de volta e cuide dele com muito amor e não o deixa esquecer que eu sempre estarei com ele, pois eu sempre o amarei demais...

Assim Sakura fechou os olhos novamente...

Sasuke – por favor Sakura não me deixe

Sakura abre os olhos apenas para dizer – Eu amo muito você... E assim fechou os olhos e Sasuke por mais que pedia ele não abria as esmeraldas dele...

Sasuke – eu te amo também, por isso preciso de você, não vivo sem você, como irei cuidar do nosso neném sem você para ser a minha base... Eu que sou fraco...

Ele falava essas coisas e abraçava o corpo da esposa quase sem vida e balançava para frente e para trás, e beijava Sakura (_que nem filme, aqueles selinhos)_, ele já estava cheio de sangue, então apenas a levou ao hospital, não perderia Sakura de jeito nenhum...

Sasuke chegou até o hospital de Konoha com Sakura nos braços quase morta, ela foi levada até o centro cirúrgico, e lá Sasuke encontrou Naruto, sentado com os cotovelos apoiados na perna e as mãos no rosto as lágrimas escorriam do rosto do amigo e ele também estava sujo de sangue...

Naruto viu o amigo se aproximar e viu as lágrimas silenciosas escorrerem dos olhos do companheiro, então ele apenas se levantou e sentou ao lado do amigo...

Naruto – Sasuke, eu juro que se você não matar o seu irmão eu o mato...

Sasuke – digo o mesmo para o Kisame... e a Hinata?

Naruto – ela foi ferida gravemente no coração... mas e a Sakura-chan?

Sasuke – no estomago...

Então nenhum dos dois falaram mais nada e o silencio era a única coisa que os confortavam...

Tsunade operava Hinata e Sakura ao mesmo tempo com a ajuda de Shizume as duas foram colocadas na mesma sala de cirurgia, a cirurgia era extremamente perigosa e todos os médicos estavam lá para ajudar na cirurgia...

Tsunade – vamos meninas, reagem, vocês tem maridos e filhos, vivem, eu vou precisar da força de vencer de vocês duas...

Gemma foi incumbido de avisar o pessoal da reunião do ocorrido, sobre Hinata e Sakura, ele foi primeiro a casa de Kakashi...

Gemma – Kakashi-senpai o Naruto e o Sasuke estão no hospital, pois Hinata e Sakura foram atacadas por Itachi e Kisame e eles levaram Yun e Akemy...

Kakashi – Gemma, fez muito bem de me avisar... vá avisar todos...

Kakashi avisou Emy e logo foi ao hospital, ele não imaginava como encontraria seus ex-pupilos...

Gemma avisou a todos... Ino teve um chilique, Neji ficou mais frio que o normal, e Sai,, Tenten, Shikamaru e Temari tentaram acalmar a situação...

Naruto e Sasuke ainda esperavam a cirurgia acabar quando a porta do centro cirúrgico se abre e de dentro deles sai Shizume...

Shizume – Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san, elas já não correm mais perigo mais assim mesmo a cirurgia vai longe, por favor vão para a casa de vocês descansar um pouco

Naruto – que casa??? Na minha casa eu vivo com a minha filha e com a minha mulher!!!

Shizume – Gomen... Apenas descansem um pouco...

Sasuke – vamos Naruto, amanhã temos que sair da vila...

Naruto aceitou o que Sasuke disse e cada um foi para a sua casa...

Naruto chegou e foi até o seu quarto, que era o único cômodo da casa em ordem, tomou banho, simplesmente não conseguia parar de chorar, colocou uma bermuda qualquer, estava sem comer mais nem isso mais ele tinha, e começou a andar pela casa, viu o sangue da Hinata no chão e apenas pegou uma pouco com as mãos

Naruto – eu te prometi... Foi até o quarto de sua pequena e cena dela gritando por ele veio à mente, a sua esposa morrendo nos braços dele, ele era tão feliz a 24 h atrás, começou a mexer nos brinquedinhos que ela tanto gostava...

Sasuke chegou em casa e bebeu um copo de água, subiu as escadas e foi até o quarto de Yun, começou a mexer no móbile e passar o dedo no berço, foi até o guarda roupa dele e pegou uma peça de roupa e ficou apenas olhando para aquela roupinha, foi até a cômoda e viu o retrato de quando estava todo mundo e Sakura estava grávida... depois 14 anos ele sentia a mesma coisa a mesma dor, e causada pela mesma pessoa, foi até o seu quarto e começou a arrumá-lo, e pegou os porta retratos, Sakura adorava fotos, tinha do casamento deles, do time 7, várias do Yun e uma foto que era apenas os 3 a uma semana anterior... Também tomou banho e se deitou na cama arrumada, mas como era difícil se deitar naquele lugar, o cheiro dela era como se fizesse parte do dele, e era um cheiro de felicidade, amor, tinha sido naquela cama que ele havia a tomado para ele pela 1ª vez, lá que comemoraram a lua de mel, e foi ali que o menino dele tinha sido feito, mas que merda o irmão dele tinha que destruir a família dele mais uma vez, não agüentou ficar lá, se levantou ele precisava muito dos pais dele, então ele fez algo que nunca tinha feito na vida, pegou a chave do quarto dos pais dele e foi se deitar naquele lugar, bem no meio que era o lugar dele, quando a mãe dele deixava ele dormir com eles...

Sasuke – pai, mãe, por favor me ajudem... eu não agüento, dói demais... Deitou-se encolhido e chorava, mais o cheiro dos pais era aconchegante e ele dormiu chorando...

Os pais dele estavam cada um ao lado do caçula...

Mikoto – Nós não demos amor suficiente para o Itachi

Fugako – Não sei...

Mikoto – O Sasuke, meu pequeno durma, você precisa, não se preocupe com a Sakura e o Yun sei que ficará tudo bem... filhinho, você é um homem, eu queria tanto estar agora do seu lado e pegar na sua mão... Ela dizia isso olhando para o filho dormindo...

Fugako – Sasuke, faça o que eu não pude fazer por vocês, salve a sua família...

Tsunade tinha operado Sakura e Hinata e havia marcado uma reunião com todos naquele momento mesmo...

Tsunade – como deixamos isso acontecer!!!!!!!!???????????

Sai – não sei...

Shikamaru – Itachi e Kisame perceberam que nós sabíamos e arranjaram um jeito de tirar Sasuke e Naruto da vila...

Jiraya – Eles vão nos culpar

Ino – e com toda a razão, nós somos os culpados...

Tsunade – agora não adianta chorar o leite derramado, não irei prendê-los na vila, eles têm o direito de irem atrás dos filhos deles e Sakura e Hinata estão em coma, deixem que eles no acusem, eu nunca vi o estados deles, como vi hoje, pois Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke choravam que nem crianças perdidas e desesperadas, foi de cortar o coração...

Temari – até o Sasuke estava chorando?

Tsunade – Sim...

Tenten – Kami-sama...

Tsunade – estejamos todos preparados para Naruto e Sasuke e eles precisaram de nosso apoio...

Itachi e Kisame chegaram no esconderijo da Akatsuki e tinham conseguido fazer tanto Yun quanto Akemy dormirem de cansados de chorar e eles entregaram os bebes a Kabuto...

Kabuto – pode deixar que agora eu cuidarei deles, até estarem na idade certa de serem treinados...

Itachi – realmente não me interessa cuidar dele e sim apenas treiná-lo, e a menina também apesar de tudo ela é um Hyuuga...

Naruto e Sasuke acordaram logo ao amanhecer e foram direto até o hospital de Konoha

**Continua**

_**Gostaram deste capítulo... **_

**_Sary – também estou com dó da Ino..._**

**_Yuki-chan – é né as coisas começara a esquentar e o Itachi-kunfinalmente fez o que ele vinha ameaçando..._**

**_Ika-Chan n.nV_****_ – então você também madruga no PC, nossa o filhinho do Kakashi tem que ser igual a ele não tem jeito... e eu também gostei da cena da Akemy falando pai... lindinha, mas só podia ser filha do Naruto com a Hinata..._**

**_haruno sakura – perigo é pouco... mas eu não postei nenhuma vez esta semana, então no final de semana é dobrado..._**

**_Laís – agora já era as crianças estão no antro da Akatsuki_**

**_Uchiha Harumi – também quero matar ele se ele não por a Sakura com o Sasuke e o Naruto com a Hinata_**

**_Sakiy Skuld_****_ – eles agora entraram efetivamente na fic..._**

**_Uchiha Sakura s2_****_- meu suas fic são maravilhosas também..._**

**_AnimeStar360_****_- arigato, gatona, o papai Kakashi vai ser demais..._**

**_AnNy's_****_ - coloquei 2 capítulos, gostou???_**

**_Sakurinha Rockbell_****_ – Lindo, mas este ficou extremamente triste..._**

**_Myttaro – então ai esta o cap..._**

**_Sary-chann – é só pedir ajuda, qualquer coisa o meu e-mail é natalia.moiabr. – estes dois capítulos estavam quase prontos eu estava muito anciosa para escrever sobre eles..._**

_**Nossa estou tão feliz que vocês tenham achado os capítulos bons, que fico até emocionada e **_

**_Continuem Mandando Reviews, elas são inspiradoras!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!._**

**Beijos**


	12. O INICIO DO RESGATE

**Gravidez**

**Disclaimer: Felizmente o Naruto não me pertence, pois eu não teria condição de fazer essa historia maravilhosa que é... Mas eu irei utilizar, emprestado, um pouquinho dos amados personagens... a historia será voltada para SasuSaku.**

Finalmente o Clã o Uchiha será reconstruído mas como será à espera dos 9 meses, as ansiedades e as vontades de uma mulher grávida.

**Capítulo 12 – O Inicio do resgate**

"_(...)Naruto e Sasuke acordaram logo ao amanhecer e foram direto até o hospital de Konoha(...)"_

Sasuke e Naruto chegaram juntos no hospital e a recepcionista logo avisou...

Recepcionista – A Sakura-san e a Hinata-san encontram-se nos quartos 201 e 202 de tratamento semi-intensivo...

Chegaram no corredor e não foi surpresa nenhuma encontrarem todos, menos Emy e o Ero-Senin, eles passaram reto, como senão visem ninguém e abriram a porta dos quartos e repararam que existiam pessoas dentro dos aposentos no de Hinata esta Hiashi e no de Sakura os pais dela, então Sasuke e Naruto ficaram a esperar fora do quarto e um silencio mórbido se instalou no lugar até Ino tentar falar com o Uzumaki, pois o Uchiha estava mais frio que o normal.

Ino – Naruto, como você está?

Naruto nunca tinha sido tão grosso como naquele momento...

Naruto – como estou!!!?? Riu sem emoção nenhuma – bem se você pensar que minha filha está com a Akatsuki, minha esposa em coma, minha casa destruída e as pessoas que se diziam meus amigos sabiam desde o começo que estávamos sendo perseguidos e simplesmente não me avisaram, tirando isso estou excelente bem, Yamanaka Ino.

Ino – nós fizemos o que achávamos que era melhor para vocês...

Então Naruto explodiu, se levantou já escorrendo mais lágrimas e começou a berrar...

Naruto – ISSO FOI A MELHOR, COM CERTEZA, TÁ VENDO COMO ESTAMOS REALMENTE FELIZES, MAS POR FAVOR, ME FALA, COM TODA A SINCERIDADE, EU QUERO A VERDADE, DESDE DE QUANDO VOCÊS ESTAVAM SABENDO!!!!!!?????

Então Sasuke que até aquele momento estava sentado com a cabeça baixa levantou a cabeça, agora ele também queria saber, então Neji começou a contar...

Neji – eu descobri através do Byakugan, no dia do meu casamento, vi Itachi e Kisame observando a vila, e todos nós decidimos que por um tempo não contaríamos para vocês.

Sasuke e Naruto olhavam incrédulos para Neji, mas Naruto novamente falou indignado...

Naruto – Desde o seu casamento... Isso faz 8 meses, e nossa que consideração a Hinata é sua prima... e outra era qualquer ninja que estavam nos perseguindo... falou com muita ironia e batendo palmas finalizou – Parabéns fizeram um excelente trabalho!

Ino então se levantou com lágrimas nos olhos e falou gritando...

Ino – Elas também são nossas amigas!!! Vocês acham não estamos sofrendo também!!!???

- Mas elas são nossas esposas e nossos filhos – para surpresa de todos, quem disse isso foi Sasuke.

Sasuke – Ino você não sabe o que é ver alguém no parque chorando por causa da testa aos cinco anos de idade e se apaixonar perdidamente, e quando você é criança só conta para as pessoas mais próximas elas eram a minha mãe e o meu irmão, aos oito anos perder toda a sua família, fugir, ficar na escuridão, se aliar e fazer coisas nojentas por poder, por vingança. achar que nunca mais seria possível sentir o que é ter uma família, achar que é indigno de amar, achar que você não pode amar, e quando volta descobri que aquela pessoa que amava estava esperando e voltar a sentir o coração batendo, vivo e com isso reconstruir e quando esta tudo bem, aquela pessoa que você mais admirava tenta novamente destruir tudo, ver o seu filho nos braços desta pessoa chorando desesperadamente e com a roupa cheia de sangue da pessoa que você ama, ver a sua esposa praticamente morta dentro da sua casa, não fazer a mínima idéia de onde ele está, você simplesmente não sabe o que é isso... Sabe se nós tivéssemos chegado na vila alguns minutos depois hoje invés de estarmos no hospital estaríamos no cemitério enterrando-as.

Ino – me perdoem Naruto, Sasuke-kun, por favor, eu realmente não imagino como vocês estão se sentindo...

Naruto – Em uma palavra... "fraco"

Todos estavam impressionados, pois não era todo dia que Uzumaki Naruto desrespeitava as pessoas e se considerava fraco e nem Uchiha Sasuke falar sobre os seus sentimentos.

Neste momento Hiashi e os pais de Sakura saíram do quarto... Hiashi chegou perto de Naruto e colocou a mão no ombro do genro...

Hiashi – não foi culpa sua... A Hinata te ama demais...

Naruto apenas chorava silenciosamente...

Os pais de Sakura fizeram o mesmo, a mãe dela o abraçou, e o pai dela apenas colocou a mão no ombro do rapaz...

Neste momento Tsunade aparece e solicita uma reunião, com todos inclusive Sasuke e Naruto...

Na sala da Hokage...

Tsunade – si que todos estão querendo saber da Sakura e Hinata, elas estão em coma, mas agora só depende de cada uma acordar, já fizemos tudo que estava ao nosso alcance e devido aos acontecimentos de ontem à noite, Sasuke, Naruto, não irei prendê-los na vila, vocês tem todo o direito, são seus filhos e esposas, mas com tudo as crianças devem estar com a Akatsuki e vocês sabem que lá não existe apenas Kisame e Itachi, e o Jiraya voltou agora com algumas informações...

Naruto – só que me faltava à senhora nos prender na vila... Mas se calou assim que o Senin começou a falar...

Jiraya – Eu estava colhendo informações, quando descobri em qual esconderijo a Akatsuki estava, bem eu estava observando quando vi Itachi carregando o pequeno Yun e Kisame com a Akemy-chan... Sasuke e Naruto cerraram os dentes e fecharam a mão com força que chegaram a ficarem brancas... – consegui apenas a informação que eu ouvi e vi, quando Kabuto foi pegar as crianças, que elas só interessarão quando tiverem na idade para serem treinados, e que eles viverão sob os olhos de todos os Akatsukis, não ouvi mais nada pois como eu vi que eles estavam com as crianças, resolvi voltar, pois com certeza uma desgraça havia acontecido, com isso faz apenas meia hora que estou na vila.

Sasuke – então o esconderijo não é muito longe da vila?

Jiraya – não muito

Naruto – onde?

Jiraya – próximo as fronteiras do pais do fogo ao norte, eu fique escondido atrás de rocha grande ao lado direito e na frente da estrada um grande paredão de pedra que lembra, que tem extensão de mais ou menos dois quilômetros de largura e uns cem metros de altura.

Sasuke e Naruto apenas olhavam para baixo.

Tsunade – então é o seguinte, com Sasuke e Naruto irão os seguintes jounnins Sai, Neji, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino e Tenten... Saiam quando estiverem prontos.

Naruto – Daqui à 1 hora na frente do portão de Konoha.

Todos – hai.

Todos foram para as suas casas se arrumarem, menos duas pessoa que estranhou o comportamento da Hokage, mas uma ficou na sala...

Tsunade estava em sua cadeira e estava totalmente triste, preocupada...

Kakashi havia permanecido na sala junto com Jiraya e Shizume, pois percebeu o comportamento da Hokage...

Kakashi – O que aconteceu Godaime? Tenho a sensação de que o ataque foi mais grave do que é.

Tsunade – A Sakura estava grávida novamente, mas nem ela, nem o Sasuke sabiam, eu descobri enquanto fazia todos os exames pré-operatórios, onde se faz um checkcap, mas ela tinha perdido muito sangue e se tentássemos manter os dois vivos com certeza eles não teriam sobrevivido... Neste momento a Hokage abaixou a cabeça e falou chorando, tive que sacrificar o bebê, para fazê-la viver.

Kakashi – então o Itachi conseguiu matar mais um membro do clã Uchiha, quando o Sasuke voltar seria bom contarmos para ele.

Tsunade – Concordo.

Eles só não imaginavam que o Uchiha havia escondido seu chakra e ficou ao lado de fora ouvindo a conversa, o seu ódio pelo irmão crescia, a tristeza, no seu pensamento só passavam imagens de sua família sendo morta e na época que eram felizes, das palavras do irmão, a imagem do seu filhinho, rindo, brincando, pedindo colo quando o pai chegava de uma missão, da sua esposa quando se conheceram, quando ele foi embora, quando ele voltou, quando se beijavam, casamento, mãe, tudo e como seria este filhinho dele, se era menino ou menina. Como se chamaria, e mais uma vez o seu irmão tinha destruído tudo, ele apenas se perguntava o por que de tudo aquilo, se ele realmente merecia (_claro que não o Sasuke-kun, não merece isso nunca)_, Sasuke apenas murmurou um maldito e saiu em direção da sua casa mais triste do que nunca...

Ele chegou na casa dele e olhou em todos os ambientes, a casa dele tinha novamente a sensação de tristeza, foi até o quarto do filho sentindo o cheirinho dele, pegou algumas roupinhas e fraudas e colocou na bolsa que ele levaria, foi até o seu quarto, ele queria muito estrear a katana dele, no irmão dele, foi até o lado da cama onde ela dormia e pegou o travesseiro dela e sentiu o cheiro, o perfume que só pertencia a sua esposa, como sempre gostou daquele cheiro, pegou o que precisava na casa e foi ao hospital, mas antes passou na floricultura de Ino e comprou uma rosa branca para colocar ao lado da cama dela...

No Hospital de Konoha, Naruto havia passado primeiro no quarto de Sakura...

Naruto – Sakura-chan, para mim você é como se fosse a minha irmãzinha mais nova, uma vez eu achei que era apaixonado por você, e continuo sendo, só que de uma maneira diferente é a mesma que eu sinto pelo teme de como se vocês fossem meus irmãozinhos, e Sakura-chan toda promessa eu sempre cumpri por você, por mim, por nós, e desta vez não será diferente eu irei fazer de tudo para ajudar o teme a trazer de volta o Yun-chan, Dattebayo e acorda logo, pois o teme ama você, e tenho certeza que ele trará o filhinho de vocês de volta... Eu vou indo pois irei ver a minha Hinata-chan...

Naruto saiu do quarto de Sakura e foi ao de Hinata, ele carragava para ela um lindo ramalhete de lírios brancos, ele entrou no quarto e deu um beijo na esposa...

NAruto – Hinata-chan, sei que você é forte, e eu preciso de você e a Akemy-chan também, quem irá cuidar dela, de mim, fazer ramen como você sabe fazer, sempre ser meiga e delicada com este ninja barulhento, como diziam o número 1 de trás para frente, eu te amo muito... Naruto falava com um sorriso triste e dizia as palavras chorando, então saiu do quarto e foi para a sua casa, na saída do hospital cruzou com Sasuke que apenas deu um aviso...

Sasuke – não quero sair atrasado

Naruto – estarei no horário combinado, não se preocupe...

Eles se deram um abraço de conforto um no outro e cada um seguiu o seu caminho, Sasuke apenas passou no quarto de sua comadre, mas logo foi ao quarto de sua amada...

Ele entrou e viu ela dormindo como se nada estivesse acontecendo, chegou perto dela e colocou a flor, sentou na beirada da cama e olhando a ela lembrou

_**FlashBack**_

Uma vez de uma loucura que fizeram quando tinham uns dois anos de namoro, quando ele estava no hospital e ela estava cuidando dele como médica, e já era de madrugada, pois ele tinha acabado de chegar, bem machucado, mas ela estava terminando de curá-lo, então ela deu um selinho nele, e deste beijinho tornou-se um beijão, e o fogo de um casal de namorado começou a crescer e ele acabou levantando e trancando a porta e fizeram uma loucura no hospital, rezando que ninguém chegasse e encontrasse a situação dos dois.

_**Fim do FlashBack**_

Riu lembrando do momento, mas logo os olhos ficaram tristes olhando a esposa, tocou os lábios da mulher, mas ela não correspondeu...

Sasuke – como eu preciso de você, um dia pensei que nunca precisaria de ninguém mais, mas estou completamente enganado, ah Sakura você não imagina como você é importante para mim, me perdoe por nunca ter demonstrado direito, eu estou levando roupas para o Yun, não se preocupe, eu o trarei, eu prometo, o Yun precisa de você, então não morra, acorde por favor.. Como você é irritante mulher, consegue sempre fazer um jeito de me irritar, você fez meu coração bater... eu irei vingar o meu clã, você, o Yun, o nosso bebê que você perdeu, trazer o nosso filho de volta e principalmente seremos felizes depois disso...

Ele encostou os lábios mais uma vez no da esposa e uma única lágrima escorreu, e virou do quarto para sair, na porta olhou de novo para Sakura.

Sasuke – Eu amo você... virou a costa e saiu do quarto, e encontrou todos na saída da vila.

Naruto – Vamos.

Todos responderam com um uníssemos – Hai

Assim todos partiram para o resgate dos pequenos, e um silêncio incômodo estava presente ninguém se quer tinha coragem de encarar os dois amigos, talvez por vergonha, por medo, ou por pena, ninguém queria estar na pele dos amigos...

Sasuke e Naruto iam à frente, cada um tinha se dividido Sai, Neji e Temari foram para leste e Tenten, Ino e Shikamaru para oeste e sul, e Naruto e Sasuke para o norte, nenhum dos dois falava, apenas corriam o mais rápido que podiam, observando tudo, sentindo o ar, então os dois pararam, pelo que o Jiraya havia falado ele tinha ficado escondido em uma rocha ao lado direto e o grande paredão, eles pensaram precisávamos da Sakura com a sua força sobre humana para quebrar o paredão, mas se Naruto lembrava muito bem, quando resgataram o Kazekage estes paredões tinham varias fechaduras para depois conseguir entrar neles, e não demorou muito Naruto e Sasuke estavam a achar estas fechaduras, mas algumas estavam bem escondidas e logo chegou Neji, Sai e Temari, que utilizando o Byakugan logo encontrou as demais, Tenten, Ino e Shikamaru chegaram logo depois, e todos juntos foram para cima do paredão e o quebraram em pedacinhos. Uma caverna escura era onde estavam, e não sentiam a presença de nenhum inimigo, Sasuke graças ao seu Katon iluminou tudo e pegaram algumas tochas e seguiram em frente só que agora com cautela, chegaram ao um grande lugar que lembrava uma cidade abandonada e lá encontravam –se os Akatsukis.

Líder – estávamos esperando por vocês, hahahahahahahahahahaha.

Naruto – SEU DESGRAÇADO ONDE ESTAM OS NOSSOS FILHOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????

Líder – Calma Naruto-kun, Kabuto, por favor... nisso um homem de óculos e cabelo cinza apareceu carregando duas crianças que dormiam, tranqüilamente elas vestiam a roupa da Akatsuki só que no tamanho reduzido... – Naruto-kun, esta vendo as crianças estão sendo muito bem tratadas.

Sasuke – entregue-nas

Líder – tenho uma troca para fazer, a Akemy-chan pela Kyuubi, o que me diz Naruto-kun?

Naruto – e o Yun-chan?

Líder – ele é assunto do Itachi, e não tenho intenção de trocá-lo, ele será muito útil quando crescer, e só troco a Akemy por causa que a Kyuubi é mais importante, pois senão ela também seria muito útil.

Naruto – NÃO IREI TROCAR NADA!

Neste momento Sasuke e Naruto partiram para cima do líder da organização que apenas desapareceu pegou as crianças com o Kabuto e os dois sumiram, o líder deixou apenas um recado.

Líder – Mate todos e peguem a Kyuubi, a negociação está encerrada.

Hidan, e Kakuzu (_vamos dizer que eles fugiram, da luta contra o kakashi e o Shikamaru_) foram para cima de Neji, Shikamaru, Zetsu foi para cima de Sai, Deidara foi para cima de Temari, Tobby para cima de Tenten e Ino ficou mais escondida pois sendo médica não podia se ferir, Itachi e Kisame foram para cima de Sasuke e Naruto...

Sasuke – só não atacamos vocês naquela hora, pois estavam com nossos filhos, mas agora vocês irão para o Inferno com passagem só de ida.

Itachi – irmãozinho tolo, você acha que pode me vencer, você nunca seguiu o meu conselho para poder me derrotar.

Sasuke – quando segui me arrependi, fiquei três anos longe de tudo só para te matar.

Itachi – você só foi embora, para tentar esquecê-los, com medo de perdê-los e se sentir um inútil, como você sempre foi, um covarde.

Aquelas palavras atingiram o Uchiha caçula, esta era a verdade que ele nunca quis assumir, mas agora tudo era diferente, ele não era mais o covarde, e ia provar que ele o venceria do jeito dele.

Sasuke – você me tirou tudo, não vai também tirar a minha nova família.

Itachi – é tem que vim atrás do menino, pois com certeza não tem mais esposa, posso dizer que ela me deu trabalho, ela era forte, a minha cunhadinha.

Sasuke – para seu conhecimento a Sakura, que não é a sua cunhada, esta bem viva.

Neste momento Sasuke partiu para cima do irmão com a Katana.

Em um outro lugar naquela cidade abandonada Kisame e Naruto se encaravam de forma assassina.

Kisame – Irei pegar o seu monstro e o líder irá me considerar o mais forte, pois terei conseguido o demônio mais importante.

Naruto – então você será o mais fraco, pois você não vai conseguir o meu demônio e irei matar você, por todas as maldades que já fez, por ter machucado a minha Hinata e a minha menininha.

Kisame – como foi o enterro da sua Hinata? Digno de uma Hyuuga?

Naruto – HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA, a Hinata-chan está ótima, você não conseguiu acabar com ela.

E Naruto criou um monte de Kage Bushin e foi para cima de Kisame.

As batalhas haviam começado, e em Konoha, uma moça de cabelos curtos azulados e olhos perolados abriu os olhos, olhou o ambiente, e se encontrou sozinha, levantou colocou um robby branco e estranhou o silencio, lembrava apenas de Kisame e da Batalha que tivera com ele, mas ele levando sua pequena, que gritava mãe, Hinata viu todos os machucados estava toda enfaixada, e lembrava das palavras do esposo, sentou no banquinho ao lado do quarto e se deixou chorar, com certeza ele já tinha ido atrás da menina dela, nisso uma enfermeira apareceu.

Enfermeira – Hinata-san que bom que a senhora acordou, mas seria melhor, voltar para o seu quarto e repousar.

Hinata – Arigato, mas gostaria de saber primeiro o que aconteceu com Sakura?

Enfermeira – ela esta neste quarto ao lado do da senhora.

Hinata se levantou e entrou no quarto da amiga, esta apenas dormia, logo saiu o quarto e foi para o seu trocar os curativos e ficar de repouso, coisa de 5 minutos depois todos os amigos que permaneceram na cidade, mais a Hokage e o pai e a irmã dela estavam no quarto fazendo companhia a ela.

**Continua**

**_Gostaram deste capítulo.. GOMEN PELA DEMORA, MAS PROVAS, EXAMES, TRABALHO, TCC, NAMORADO, FESTAS DE FIM DE ANO, TOMARAM O MEU TEMPO. PROMETO NÃO DEMORAR MAIS TANTO, AGORA QUE ESTOU DE FÉRIAS DA FACU E COM CONJUTIVITE, ESTOU DE LICENÇA POR SETE DIAS. E ESTE CAP FOI DIFICIL DE FAZER, POIS QUANDO RELI O ANTERIOR, ATÉ EU ME IMPRESSIONEI, FICOU MUITO TRISTE, ACHO QUE SE FOSSE DE OUTRA PESSOA EU TERIA CHORADO MUITO..._**

**_Yuki-chan –não espanca o Itachi não, ele também é tão lindo, desculpa se te fiz chorar_**

**_haruno sakura –mais um cap, que bom que você esta adorando a fic, por favor continue acompanhando_**

**_Laís – É algum momento ele tinha que chorar, ele deve ter ficado mais lindo ainda!!! Quero o Sasuke-kun para mim _**

**_Sakiy Skuld_****_ – Não briga com ele não... ONEGAI_**

**_Uzumaki Sakura s2_****_- ai esta, não morra não, por favor... desculpa se torturei, mas tava com muitos problemas._**

**_AnimeStar360_****_- aqui está o cap 12, me perdoe, mas estava atolada de coisas para fazer, mas agora tudo ficará mais fácil._**

**_AnNy's_****_ - você colocou o seu cap, antes do meu, mas a sua fic também é tão linda, e espero que você goste desses cap._**

**_Sakurinha Rockbell_****_ – Me perdoe, mas o outro cap, ficou tão triste que fazer este foi difícil, mas espero que esteja ao seu nível!_**

**_Sary-chann – o que você tá falando, a sua fic é mais perfeitosa que a minha, e continua lendo e dando a sua opinião por favor._**

**_Uzumaki-kun – ai esta o novo cap, não irei demorar mais para terminá-la, então continue acompanhando_**

**_Hyuuga Danoninho_****_ – que bom que você esta gostando, fique extremamente feliz._**

**_0Dany0_****_ – que bom que você deixou uma review, que bom que você esta gostando._**

**_Lemay – espero não fazer um final horrível, apesar de que final é sempre final._**

**_Priii – não tenho MSN, e por favor continue acompanhando, e elas não vão morrer._**

**_Mana-chan...XD – desistir nunca, este é meu jeito ninja de ser (não sei quem fala isso!) mas tudo ficará bem._**

**_Gvn-nV_****_ – continua a sua fic November Rain por favor, e muito obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic._**

**_Ika Torps_****_ – concordo, tem muitas fics para ler, e não dá tempo, mas não esqueça da minha... ONegai..._**

**_Nossa estou tão feliz que vocês tenham achado os capítulos bons, que fico até emocionada e Continuem Mandando Reviews, elas são inspiradoras e me deixam muito feliz !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!._**

**Este é o meu presente de Natal para todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**FELIZ NATAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Beijos**


	13. o Resgate

**Gravidez**

**Disclaimer: Felizmente o Naruto não me pertence, pois eu não teria condição de fazer essa historia maravilhosa que é... Mas eu irei utilizar, emprestado, um pouquinho dos amados personagens... a historia será voltada para SasuSaku.**

Finalmente o Clã o Uchiha será reconstruído mas como será à espera dos 9 meses, as ansiedades e as vontades de uma mulher grávida.

**Capítulo 13 – O resgate**

"_(...)Hinata se levantou e entrou no quarto da amiga, esta apenas dormia, logo saiu o quarto e foi para o seu trocar os curativos e ficar de repouso, coisa de 5 minutos depois todos os amigos que permaneceram na cidade, mais a Hokage e o pai e a irmã dela estavam no quarto fazendo companhia a ela(...)"_

Neji estava concentrado em Kakuzu e Shikamaru em Hidan, eles lutavam com fervor, raiva...

Hidan – Vocês vão sentir muita dor, especialmente você... não me esqueci o que você fez comigo da última vez... seu filho de uma mãe...

Shikamaru – problemático

Assim Hidan foi para cima de Shikamaru, como Shikamaru já havia estudado todos os movimentos, criou 3 bushins e formaram o mesmo circulo que Hidan e todos os prenderam com os Kage Mane e então os 4 (Shikamaru e os 3 bushin) o atacarão, e descobriram que só tinham como matá-lo se perfurassem o coração do mesmo, e foi isso que fizeram, enquanto os 3 bushin tentavam feri-los em outros lados fazendo Hidan se distrair e assim Shikamaru com uma kunai perfurou o coração do Akatsuki , que o mesmo caiu no chão na mesma hora.

Hidan – Mas como??? Falou perdendo as forças

Shikamaru – Você fala demais...

E assim Hidan morreu e Shikamaru foi ajudar os demais... Shikamaru começou a observar o local, pois o líder e Kabuto ainda estavam com as crianças e Sasuke e Naruto lutavam, o que fez o estrategista de Konoha pensar, foi para perto de Ino e lá ficaram observando as lutas e Shikamaru fazendo o estudo do local...

Neji estava com Kakuzu, nunca o tinha visto mas Kakashi e Shikamaru já haviam dito como ele era e que tipo de jutsus utilizava então o jeito era fazer ele desprender as sombras do corpo dele... então acertou Kakuzu no coração com o seu Ju-kenpo Hakke 64-sho fazendo ele desprender os monstros, Kakuzu o atacava com as naturezas dos jutsus e Neji se protegia com o Hakke-sho Kaiten e atacava logo em seguida com o Juken, assim acertando todos os inimigos e matando Kakuzu, foi uma luta rápida pois Neji já havia estudado todos os pontos do inimigo e foi ajudar Tenten que estava em desvantagem.

Zetsu atacava Sai com sua língua, pois uma única mordida e o inimigo pegava infecção generalizada e morria instantaneamente e assim ele devorava o corpo morto, Sai se defendia com os seus desenhos que quando atacados sumiam, Ino olhava aquela luta com muita dor no coração, ainda bem que Shikamaru estava com ela pois não conseguia prestar atenção em outra luta... Sai tentava investir contra Zetsu mas com aquela boca enorme estava difícil, o jeito seria quebrar aquela boca enorme primeiramente, e assim começou a arquitetar um plano...

Zetsu – eu vou te comer inteirinho você aparenta ser muito apetitoso...

Sai – creio que não, sou muito magrinho, e minha carne é bem enrijecida, você não vai gostar.

Sai criou 2 bestas e foi para cima de Zetsu, ele foi de frente junto com uma besta enquanto a outra foi por cima, era a única chance, pois quando Zetsu abriu a boca na direção de Sai, suas bestas pularam em cima dele e cada uma em uma mandíbula quebrou a boca do Akatsuki, e antes que ele criasse novamente a boca sai com o poder da besta demoníaca enterrou o braço no coração do homem canibal e o matou e correu para onde estava Ino e deram um beijo apaixonado.

Temari estava em desvantagem pois havia sido acertada várias vezes, enquanto Deidara estava com apenas alguns arranhões, e o tempo estava se esgotando e tinha que pensar...

Deidara – não aquenta mais é... conheço o seu truque... não se esqueça que andava com o Sasori... conheço as técnicas no pessoal de Suna, e estudamos você e seus irmãos quando pegamos o Kazegake...

Temari – jura que legal... mas como diria o meu esposo problemático...

Temari havia tido uma idéia, lembrou da luta do Shikamaru contra ela no exame Chunnin e quando o salvou das mãos da ninja do som... e como se tivesse falado, o seu esposo apareceu ao lado dela e apenas sussurrou no ouvido...

Shikamaru – esta na hora de pagar a minha divida com você, problemática...

Temari – OK...

Deidara não havia reparado em Shikamaru e este apenas se escondeu nas sombras... Temari entendeu o plano do esposo, tinha que fazer Deidara vir ao chão... e assim fez...

Ela a atacou e com seu leque derrubando –a do pássaro bomba e Shikamaru atrás de uma pedra criou se Kage Mane e Temari aproveitou e cortou a cabeça de sua adversária com o seu vento cortante...

Shikamaru chegou perto da esposa e a abraçou e deu um pequeno beijo... – Acho que estamos quites...

Temari – Problemático, vou te contar um segredo...

Shikamaru – conta...

Temari – ta curioso

Shikamaru – Não

Temari – então não vai ficar sabendo...

Shikamaru – Vai, conta logo...

Temari – Ta curioso, né?

Shikamaru – estou...

Temari – eu não podia morrer, e é sua função também me proteger, pois estou com um problematizinho aqui dentro, e passou a mão na barriga dela...

Shikamaru – Desde quando?

Temari – faz mais ou menos 3 semanas e foi a Tsunade que disse ela reparou que estava tendo alguns sintomas, e pensei em te dizer depois do nascimento do filhinho do Kakashi-sempai, mas ai aconteceu esta tragédia, mas acho que eu devia te contar agora...

Shikamaru – problemática... você vai ficar ao lado da problemática de Konoha (Ino) e não vai sair do lado dela... ta entendendo?

Temari – eu não to doente...

E assim se beijaram apaixonadamente e Temari fez o que Shikamaru pediu...

Tobby atacava Tenten com Genjutsus e Tenten estava em grande desvantagem pois a sua especialidade não estava sendo útil e ela não era boa em Genjutsus, o jeito seria criar uma ilusão e Neji vendo o estado de sua esposa foi ajudá-la, tirando-a do Genjutsu e assim ele criou uma barreira de defesa absoluta em torno dela, e apenas disse para ela o atacar rápido pois estava muito machucada e não agüentaria por muito mais tempo, então Tenten saiu de sua defesa e mirou a cabeça, o coração com duas kunais e jogou acertando o Akatsuki que não esperava o ataque, caindo morto, não conseguindo nem fazer se quer um comentário...

Tenten caiu sentada sangrando...

Neji – vou te levar até a onde a Ino se encontra...

Tenten – Hai...

Neji levou Tenten até onde Ino estava...

Ino – Tenten não se mexa, eu irei cuidar de você, seus ferimentos estão graves...

Ino terminou com Tenten e começou a curar Temari que até ai todos ficaram sabendo da novidade e assim cuidou de todos o ferimento dos amigos, mas não viam onde estavam os outros dois, mas também haviam ficado com os mais difíceis...

Então depois de curados, começaram a procurar as crianças, pois esta era a missão e Ino e Sai foram procurar Naruto e Sasuke

Enquanto isso, Naruto e Kisame se atacavam, não sabia quem é que tinha mais chakra, e Naruto já estava com 3 caldas, e suas expressões davam medo, Kisame sabia que a cada calda, ficaria mais difícil acabar com o herdeiro do 4° Hokage, tinha que fazer ele parar de soltar as caldas...

Naruto estava soltando a 4ª calda quando Kisame deu um golpe com a Sameada e acabou evitando que o aspirante a Hokage soltasse mais uma calda...

Naruto – ta com medo do meu poder... DATTEBAYO

Kisame – Só me precavendo...

Naruto liberou mais 2 caldas e perdeu a noção de quem era, e foi para cima de Kisame como um demônio, ele só tinha liberado 4, agora 5 ele tinha outros poderes e cresceu de tamanho, e em seu rosto começou a criar pelos avermelhados, e foi para cima com seu Futon Rasengan o qual cortou a Sameada ao meio, Kisame ficou com muito ódio, e já que não tinha mais a Sameada e partiu para cima de Naruto com os dentes de um Tubarão, o acertou no braço, mas sentiu a sua boa estranha...

Kisame pensou – mas que merda esqueci que ele fica envenenado amaldiçoado quando esta em forma de Kyuubi, terei que acabar logo com isso...

Naruto estava transtornado e enquanto a Kyuubi tomava o corpo dele, ele apenas estava sofrendo com tudo aquilo que havia acontecido à família dele...

Naruto – eu prometi a Hinata-chan...

Naruto viu o cabeça de tubarão estranho e se lembrou quando machucou o ero-senin e a Sakura, ele estava envenenado e pensou e teve uma idéia.

Criou um numero enorme de Bushins e partiu para cima mordendo em qualquer lugar, enquanto o verdadeiro Naruto e Mais dois Bushin criaram o Futon Rasengan e Naruto foi para cima de Kisame então apenas enterrou o Rasengan no coração do Akatsuki... Kisame caiu no chão cuspindo sangue e Naruto apenas se baixou na direção dele e perguntou...

Naruto – onde esta a minha filha e meu afilhado??

Kisame – com Kabuto e o chefe!!!

Naruto – você ta morrendo e vou ficar te assistindo, seu FPiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

Assim Kisame morreu e Naruto ficou realmente assistindo e recuperando um pouco de chakra, já que havia gastado muito e voltou a ser o Naruto normal, mas ao norte ele sentia uma enorme quantidade de chakra, e reconheceu sendo de Sasuke e Itachi, e como combinado ele não ia ajudá-lo ele ia atrás das crianças e assim fez mesmo debilitado pela Kyuubi...

Sasuke e Itachi se atacavam com Katanas, Itachi com a qual ele matou o clã e Sasuke com a que Sakura havia lhe presenteado, os dois estavam cansados, mas nem um pouco machucados, Itachi ia para cima de Sasuke para matá-lo, e Sasuke queria a todo custo vingar o seu clã, sua esposa, seus filhos e ele mesmo, por todo o sofrimento que o irmão o causou...

Itachi atacava Sasuke, mas não para matá-lo e sim para provar que ele sempre seria mais forte...

Itachi – logo a Kyuubi será nossa, irmãozinho tolo...

Sasuke – eu conheço o Naruto, e quando ele promete alguma coisa, ele cumpri... eu tenho muito dó do Kisame...

Sasuke avançou para cima de Itachi, Itachi apenas desapareceu e pegou Sasuke pelo pescoço (_famosa cena do manga_), Sasuke já esperava por isso e chutou o irmão nas partes baixas este caiu no chão com muitaaaaaaaaaaa dor...

Então Sasuke foi matá-lo, não queria demorar com aquela luta e na hora que foi o chão tremeue até Itachi assustou e um chakra extremamente monstruoso foi sentido...

Sasuke apenas pensou – o Naruto liberou mais uma calda...

Itachi pensou – as coisas estão realmente ficando fora de situação, vou ter que apelar...

E aproveitou a distração de Sasuke e se levantou...

Eles se atacavam com as Katanas, até que Itachi fez Sasuke olhar nos olhos dele e utilizou seu Doujutsu, e Sasuke entrou mais uma vez numa ilusão, via o clã sendo massacrado, e viu Itachi machucando a sua amada esposa, todos os detalhes, aquilo doía demais, e depois via o Yun chorando, e dizendo que ele tinha sido tão fraco, nem para salvá-lo e que amava mais o tio, e queria ficar com ele, Sasuke não estava mais agüentando e começou a liberar o seu selo amaldiçoado, quando havia terminado o nível um ele conseguiu sair do genjutsu...

Itachi – apelando para o seu selo...

Sasuke – você vai me pagar por tudo que me fez, nosso clã, minha esposa, meu filho que ela estava esperando e que perdeu, o Yun, e eu... – o ódio era tanto que Sasuke simplesmente ativou o nível dois do selo, ficando com a aparência monstruosa... ele apenas pensou – há quanto tempo eu não ativava o selo...

Sasuke utilizava a sua técnica de chidori por todo o corpo e junto com o chidori atiçou o Raikiri, que Kakashi havia ensinado a ele depois que voltou do Orochimaru...

E conseguiu acertar o irmão no estomago...

Itachi caiu de joelhos cuspindo sangue, então o irmão mais novo pegou sua Katana e enfiou no coração do irmão...

Itachi – é Sasuke você cumpriu a missão que eu te dei quando matei o clã...

Sasuke – Por que? Por que você fez tudo isso? Nós poderíamos ser uma família feliz, eu sempre te admirei meu irmão...

Itachi – olha o seu olho...

Sasuke – Como?

Itachi – pega um espelho, Sasuke correu e encontrou um não muito longe, quando se olhou viu o Mangekyou Sharingan...

Sasuke – como eu consegui?

Itachi – muito obrigado...

Sasuke - eu realmente não entendo...

Itachi – por você gostar de mim... você só o ganharia se matasse alguém que você amasse, saiba Sasuke eu ia te matar quando massacrei o clã, mas além de ver potencial em você, o tempo que passamos juntos, me fez gostar muito de você meu irmãozinho tolo, eu simplesmente não consegui te matar... Parabéns por você ter tido a capacidade de reconstruir tudo... espero que você seja muito feliz... Me perdoa?

Neste momento o coração sempre fica mais humano e os sentimentos de maldade se transformam...

Sasuke – Claro meu irmão- ele apenas abraçou o irmão e uma pequena lágrima escorreu dos olhos do caçula dos Uchihas...

Itachi – o Yun esta no subsolo vai até onde tem uma abertura, no meio de duas estatuas ao oeste daqui, passe por ela e terá uma escada dessa, e pegue seu filho de volta... e assim Uchiha Itachi morreu com o perdão do irmão e totalmente arrependido...

Dizem que quando a pessoa que esta morrendo se arrepende de alma dos pecados cometidos, a porta do céu se abrem e foi isso que aconteceu... Fugaku e Mikoto vieram buscar o primogênito e deu um lindo abraço no filho e sumiram felizes, observando o mais novo apenas se levantar com algumas lágrimas e ir atrás da família dele

**Continua**

**_Gostaram deste capítulo.. GOMEN PELA DEMORA, a fic entra na sua reta final..._**

_**Agradeço a todos pelas reviews, no próximo cap respondo elas, pois meu irmão quer entrar no PC, e tenho que ir rápido...**_

**_Nossa estou tão feliz que vocês tenham achado os capítulos bons, que fico até emocionada e Continuem Mandando Reviews, elas são inspiradoras e me deixam muito feliz !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!._**

**Beijos**


	14. finalmente

**Gravidez**

**Disclaimer: Felizmente o Naruto não me pertence, pois eu não teria condição de fazer essa historia maravilhosa que é... Mas eu irei utilizar, emprestado, um pouquinho dos amados personagens... a historia será voltada para SasuSaku.**

Finalmente o Clã o Uchiha será reconstruído mas como será à espera dos 9 meses, as ansiedades e as vontades de uma mulher grávida.

**Capítulo 14 – finalmente**

_Dizem que quando a pessoa que esta morrendo se arrepende de alma dos pecados cometidos, a porta do céu se abrem e foi isso que aconteceu... Fugaku e Mikoto vieram buscar o primogênito e deu um lindo abraço no filho e sumiram felizes, observando o mais novo apenas se levantar com algumas lágrimas e ir atrás da família dele_

Todos procuravam algum sinal de Yun e Akemy, e Naruto e Sasuke (_Já voltaram ao normal)_, estavam fracos, mas nada os impedirias de levarem seus pequenos novamente, eles chegaram juntos no tal escada, e Naruto sorriu ao ver Sasuke, e desceram junto à escada com muita cautela, não falavam nada, encontraram vários túneis, logo apareceram Sai, Shikamaru, Ino, Temari, Neji, Tenten...

Tenten – Naruto, Sasuke...

Shikamaru – temos 10 portas, o que significa que três, terão que fazer duas portas, pois a Ino fica aqui, para curar os feridos, que forem voltando, se caso, a maioria ter voltado, ela vai procurar os outros, bem eu irei na 1ª porta a direita, Sai na minha seqüência, depois Tenten, Temari, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, quem ira repetir será Naruto, Sasuke e Neji, caso vocês não aparecerem também, quem tiver aqui vai, mas não precisamos ter tanta pressa, pois sabemos que eles não irão machucar as crianças...

Sasuke e Naruto apenas correram por suas portas, Naruto não encontrou nada, Sasuke também não, e os outros encontraram alguns ninjas mas nada muito fortes, então quando chegaram, Naruto e Sasuke já tinham entrado nas outras duas portas e estavam entrando na qual Neji tinha que entrar, pois se nenhuma tinha nada, só podia ser aquela, realmente chegaram no fim do corredor e encontraram duas portas Sasuke foi para a direita e Naruto pela esquerda, e no final encontraram um quarto cada um, onde estavam seus respectivos filhos, Sasuke pegou sua Katana e Naruto algumas kunais, esperando sentados estavam Kabuto e o líder da Akatsuki (_bem aqui será apenas líder, pois não quis colocar o Yondaime)_...

O Líder se levantou e aplaudiu o ninja super ativo de Konoha...

Líder – estou vendo que perdi meus Akatsukis, mas não se esqueça menino tenho os outros 8 bijus, no qual infelizmente terei que utilizá-los em você...

Naruto havia esquecido disso realmente ele não tinha chance ele lembra do Subaku, e se aquele havia sido difícil, com 8 ele não conseguiria, então resolveu bater um papo com sua companheira...

Naruto – Kyuubi, o que eu faço se ele me atacar com 8 bijus, não posso perder a consciência pois, posso machucar a minha Akemy...

Kyuubi – ele deve ter selado dentro dele os bijus, e deve ter a mesma marca que a sua, então fure esta marca, mas assim os bijus irão sair... então o jeito será selá-los...

Naruto –só que terei que selar os bijus nela, Akemy...

Naruto – liberou 4 caldas (_ele já não perde a consciência com 4 caldas) _e a Kyuubicriou braços na hora que o líder ia utilizar os bijus ela começou a fazer alguns selos e consegui fazer uma transferência de bijus para Akemy e Naruto a deixou num canto, e como o líder utilizava muito chakra para manter os bijus dentro dele, acabou enfraquecendo, então Naruto o acertou com um Rasengan normal e matou aquele homem asqueroso, pegou a sua filhinha que só chorava e chorou junto, voltou a sua forma normal...

Akemy – to-san, to-san... e se agarrava ao pai, Naruto só sabia de um negócio, não podia fazê-la dormir, e rapidamente foi até onde se encontravam os seus amigos, explicou o que havia acontecido, então entregou a Akemy à Tenten e foi ajudar seu amigo Sasuke, enquanto isso Temari teve uma idéia, não podia deixar o Naruto sofrer daquele jeito e ela e Shikamaru foram correndo até Suna, que nem era tão longe...

Sasuke, olhou Yun e com sua velocidade conseguiu pegar seu filhinho no colo, ele o abraçou e Sasuke abraçava seu pequeno e o balançava...

Sasuke – calma o papai tá aqui, não precisa chorar, assim ele acalmou,

Kabuto resolveu se mostrar que está lá, se levantou da poltrona que estava no canto escuro do quarto e não quis mais mostrar o seu chakra...

Kabuto – que cena mais comovente, muito bem Sasuke-kun, estou vendo que chegou até aqui, que lindo, conseguiu fazer a sua vingança...

Sasuke apenas o olhou com seu no Mangekyou Sharingan...

Kabuto – mas como??? E apenas raciocinou é muito tênue a linha que divide o amor do ódio... – Entendi perfeitamente, meus parabéns... – então pensou novamente agora vai ficar preocupante, tenho que pegar esta criança para ser meu escudo...

Assim Kabuto atacou Sasuke com suas agulhas, Sasuke desviou...

Kabuto utilizou um genjutsu que Sasuke logo cancelou só que não evitou que Kabuto o atingisse com agulhas nos braços paralisando-o, assim Kabuto conseguiu pegar o pequeno Yun...

Sasuke estava com o ódio transbordando... Yun chorava e Kabuto ria...

Kabuto – Agora tenho certeza que agora você terá receio de me atacar, querendo não é seu garotinho, seu orgulho...

Sasuke queria acabar logo com aquilo e voltar para Konoha, mas as dores devido as agulhadas eram cada vez maiores...

Sasuke usou o Tsukyomi, mas Kabuto não olhava nos olhos do caçula dos Uchihas, então Sasuke foi para cima com sua Katana, Kabuto utilizava seus jutsus médicos, depois de uns 10 minutos, Kabuto olha nos olhos e vai para outra dimensão, a de tortura por 3 dias, e quando volta havia passado apenas 1 segundo, Sasuke retirou Yun, estava cansado e machucado, pois algumas agulhas que o antigo médico havia utilizado possuía veneno, Sasuke pegou sua katana e enterrou no coração de Kabuto, matando – o instantaneamente... logo se deixou cair sentado... Yun chorava e Sasuke começou a balançá-lo...

Sasuke – Yun, eu te salvei, como é bom saber que nada aconteceu com você meu pequeno, meu tesouro...

Naruto entrou e Sasuke contou o ocorrido...

Sasuke – Naruto me prometa se eu não conseguir chegar vivo a Konoha, que você ajudará a Sakura a cuidar do Yun...

Naruto – Não fale besteira tem, você e Sakura terão ainda muitos bebês...

Naruto apoiou Sasuke em seus ombros, e contou o que ele havia feito a Akemy...

Sasuke – Naruto será muita responsabilidade da Akemy com 8 bijus, e quero que você transfira um dos bijus para o Yun...

Naruto – não teme

Sasuke – onegai...

Naruto levou Sasuke até onde se encontra todos os amigos e Ino começou a usar jutsus médicos nele, apenas até que ele agüentasse até chegar em Konoha...

Assim todos partiram...

**Continua**

**_Gostaram deste capítulo, curtinho eu sei, agora a fic se torna mais fácil de fazer... GOMEN PELA DEMORA, a fic terá mais uns 3 cap..._**

**_Agradeço a todos pelas reviews, pois tenho que acordar às 6h, para ir travalhar..._**

**_Nossa estou tão feliz que vocês tenham achado os capítulos bons, que fico até emocionada e Continuem Mandando Reviews, elas são inspiradoras e me deixam muito feliz !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!._**

**Beijos**


	15. voltando ao normal

**Gravidez**

**Disclaimer: Felizmente o Naruto não me pertence, pois eu não teria condição de fazer essa historia maravilhosa que é... Mas eu irei utilizar, emprestado, um pouquinho dos amados personagens... a historia será voltada para SasuSaku.**

Finalmente o Clã o Uchiha será reconstruído mas como será à espera dos 9 meses, as ansiedades e as vontades de uma mulher grávida.

**Capítulo 15 – Volta**

_Naruto levou Sasuke até onde se encontra todos os amigos e Ino começou a usar jutsus médicos nele, apenas até que ele agüentasse até chegar em Konoha..._

_Assim todos partiram..._

Eles corriam o máximo que conseguiam, Sasuke não aceitou ser carregado por ninguém, ele carregava Yun em seus braços, só precisava agora chegar até Sakura...

A maior preocupação era que já demonstrava sinais de cansaço e queria dormir, Naruto não podia deixar isso acontecer pois se lembrava de Gaara que ao dormir o Sabuku tomava conta dele, e não podia deixar acontecer à mesma coisa com a sua filha... ele perguntou onde estava Temari e Shikamaru, e assim a viagem, todos ficavam brincando com ela...

Akemy – to-san, sono

Naruto – pequena você tem que ficar brincando conosco, o papai ta pedindo, para você não dormir.

Akemy – hai, to –san

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Em Konoha Hinata continuava em observação, apesar de não correr mais riscos de morte, ela ainda continuava internada para fazer exames sobre possíveis seqüelas, ela ia sempre visitar a amiga, que continuava desacordada, e sabia que a amiga dormiria até o seu amado voltar, e então ela se lembrou de uma conversa que teve com a moça há algum tempo, quando elas apenas namoravam...

_**Flashback**_

Hinata e Sakura estavam em missão, junto com os meninos, menos Kakashi, e durante a missão tanto Sasuke quanto Naruto se machucaram gravemente Hinata em momento algum perdeu a calma e o raciocínio, mas Sakura apesar de não querer falar, estava desesperada, então encontraram um hotel enquanto os namorados dormiam, as duas ficaram na varanda conversando, então Sakura desabafou...

Sakura – sabe Hinata-chan você é muito mais forte que eu, pois se você por um acaso perder o Naruto de novo, você irá para sempre se lembrar dele, sofrer, mas você daria a volta por cima e conseguiria e continuaria sendo a mesma Hinata... Mas se eu perder o Sasuke, eu não sei o que aconteceria comigo, eu acho que nunca mais conseguiria sorrir, eu não agüentaria vê-lo indo embora novamente, e eu teria vontade apenas de dormir para sempre, até morrer para nunco mais sofrer.

Hinata – Sakura-chan não é bem assim, você também é forte, pois eu sempre soube que o Naruto-kun ia votar, mas você nunca teve esta certeza, apenas esperança.

Sakua – muito obrigada...

**_Flashbach End _**

Hinata estava na sacada do seu quarto no hospital já era por do sol, e a lembrança de sua menina de Naruto de tudo que viveram juntos passava na cabeça dela, uma fina lágrima escorreu, e olhando o horizonte viu uma certa movimentação na cidade, então Hanabi, entrou no quarto dela e deu a noticia que fez a vida daquela jovem Uzumaki a mais feliz...

Hanabi – Hina-chan, o Naruto-kun voltou com todos mais a Akemy-chan...

Hinata saiu correndo do hospital pulando de sacada em sacada até o prédio da Hokage, ela não se importava que não tinha permissão de sair do hospital, apenas queria ver o seu esposo e sua filha o mais rápido possível...

Todos estavam no escritório da Hokage contando os acontecidos, inclusive Sasuke que já estava sendo medicado por Shizume, quando a porta do escritório abre com força, aparecendo uma moça com um hobby branco de seda, ela estava um pouco cansada, mas o sorriso que ela mostrava era o mais lindo que alguém podia ver, Hinata simplesmente correu até os braços de Naruto e o abraçou e o beijou e depois deste beijo dava pequenos beijos em sua filha, ela não lembrava da Akemy a chamando... mas a filha então a supreendeu

Akemy – a-san

Hinata nunca esteve tão feliz, mas foi quando a hokage chamou a atenção de todos para o problema...

Tsunade – Hinata o Naruto, teve que selar os 8 bijus nela, pelos meus conhecimentos não podemos retirar todos os bijus, temos que manter pelo menos 1, com isso temos que arranjar 7 crianças, ou pessoas que já foram utilizadas com jiunchiri (não lembro como escreve)...

Sasuke – o Yun será uma das crianças...

Neste momento entra Gaara, Shikamaru, Temari e Kankouru...

Gaara – eu ficarei de novo com Ichibi, já me acostumei com ele...

Kakashi – o Eiji também pode ser ficar com 1...

Tsunade – mas não é bom ficarmos com todos os bijus... ficaremos assim, mais um para a vila da areia, um para a vila da pedra e outro para vila da névoa.

Assim Tsunade mandou um mensageiro para as outras vilas, falando do ocorrido, e Gaara mandou chamar um recém-nascido.

Tsunade – mas seria bom começarmos com o ritual, só avisando que a Akemy terá ficar com o 8 caldas, devido ser o mais poderoso, com isso o que mais se juntou ao corpo dela.

Tsunade fez as transferências, mas Akemy ainda possuía 4 bijus, mas pode dormir, então Hinata a fez dormir, e com isso se deu alta e voltou para sua casa...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke imaginava desde a hora que Hinata havia entrado na sala da Goidame que Sakura também faria a mesma coisa, mas ela não apareceu e foi indo a uma sala no prédio principal, que Tsunade o chamou de canto...

Tsunade – Sasuke a Sakura ainda não acordou, mas acho que sua presença irá ajudar, pois eu sei que ela só não acordou por amar muito vocês, é um estilo de fuga... Mas outro assunto, você tem certeza que deixará um biju aos cuidados do Yun...

Sasuke – Sim, e tenho certeza que a Sakura também concordaria...

E assim ficou e silêncio...

Tsunade apenas pensou – você tem razão ela ficaria muito orgulhosa, e ela ficará...

Todos haviam se retirado e Yun estava dormindo, ele havia ficado muito cansado e então apenas passou no hospital, e foi até o quarto de sua esposa, neste momento Yun acordou, então Sasuke o colocou sentadinho do lado da mãe, Yun mexia no rosto da mãe e estava ficando muito irritado por a mãe não responder a ele...

Sasuke – Sakura eu voltei, e o Yun também é olha como ele está nervoso por você não brincar com ele, acorda logo, onegai.

Sasuke deu um leve beijo na esposa e Yun deu um beijinho no rosto da mãe...

Sasuke chegou em casa e estava tudo em ordem ele estava com fome e Yun também preparou algo para ele comer e leite para o menino que apesar de não ter desmamado ia experimentar pela 1ª vez leite de vaca, Sasuke deu risada da cara do filho com a diferença ele não gostou e fez careta, mas gostou da mamadeira pelo fato de não ter que fazer esforço para tomar, Sasuke deu banho em Yun e colocou um pijaminha nele e o colocou para dormir na cama dos pais bem no meio, Sasuke estava cansado, mas Yun queria brincar então quando o pai pensava em descansar o garoto começava a reclamar, e ficaram brincando até finalmente Yun dormir, Sasuke o reparou e pensou como era bom ser pai, brincar, ri, era muito bom ver o menino reclamar por mimo, era tão gostoso, mas logo adormeceu...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura acordou naquela madrugada, e como médica experiente olhou seu ferimento já não mais possuía, significava que estava bem, não viu movimentação nenhuma... e apenas pensou – onde eles estão... trocou-se e foi para sua casa, não viu nenhum empecilho em sair do hospital por ser médica-chefa tinha seus benefícios, ela apenas perguntou sobre Hinata e avisaram que a mesma já tinha tido alta.

Sakura – amanhã irei vê-lá.

A única coisa que só soube em dias mais a frente é que uma das enfermeiras a viu sair o quarto e ligou para Goidame, e está a liberou, pois só a Sensei para parar a pupila neste momento, mas ela teria uma excelente surpresa em casa quando chegassse...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura foi andando normalmente não tinha pressa, mas ao chegar em casa se arrependeu de não ter vindo depressa, a casa tinha cheiro de leite fervido, então foi até a cozinha e encontrou 1 prato e 1 copo para lavar, 1 mamadeira e uma caneca com um restinho de leite no fogão, uma alegria a invadiu, subiu correndo, mas sem fazer barulho para não acordar seus amores, entrou no quarto de Yun e não o encontrou no berço, então foi para o seu quarto e viu a cena mais linda na vida Yun agarrava o braço do pai e o mesmo o abraçava de forma protetora, então teve uma idéia, eles deviam estar cansados não os acordaria então se trocou no banheiro e colocou uma camisola, a que Sasuke mais gostava e deitou na cama de frente para eles abraçando e Yun e o seu Sasuke-kun, logo adormeceu com um sorriso nos lábios...

Mas como todo o sono o despertador nos acorda, o deles era um lindo Uchihinha com olhos verdes, berrando por fome...

Sasuke e Sakura acordaram no mesmo instante, mas a surpresa do Uchiha ao ver sua esposa ali era tanta que até o choro do bebê ele já não ouvia mais...

Sasuke – Sakura

Sakura – Sasuke-kun

Então eles se sentaram e um beijo apaixonado foi dado….

Sakura – vô dar alguma coisa para esta coisa linda comer

Assim retirou seu seio e deu ao seu filho amamentar, ele comia como se nunca tivesse comido na vida...

Sasuke – ele também sentiu a sua falta, e ele não gostou de leite normal...

Sakura riu alto, como era bom ter a sua vida voltada ao normal...

Sakura – eu amo você Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke – eu também...

Neste momento Yun parou de mamar e olhou para os pais com uma cara brava então os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo

Sakura/Sasuke – Também amamos muito você, Yun...

Logo Yun dormiu e Sasuke e Sakura apenas se olhavam até adormeceram novamente, as novidades, no outro dia eles contariam para Sakura e eles ainda tinham que pensar no batizado...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto e Hinata já tinham ido dormir, quando voltaram, arrumavam tudo Hinata e Naruto apenas conversavam e Naruto ficava imaginando a festa de sua Akemy-chan, que tava dormindo de tão cansada e deixando Hinata e Naruto também se divertirem um pouquinho...

**Continua**

**_Gostaram deste capítulo, curtinho eu sei, agora a fic se torna mais fácil de fazer... GOMEN PELA DEMORA, a fic terá mais uns 3 cap..._**

_**Me perdoem mas compensarei os atrasos terminando a fic ainda este fim de semana!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**_Agradeço a todos pelas reviews, pois tenho que acordar às 6h, para ir travalhar..._**

**_Nossa estou tão feliz que vocês tenham achado os capítulos bons, que fico até emocionada e Continuem Mandando Reviews, elas são inspiradoras e me deixam muito feliz !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!._**

**Beijos**


	16. Batizado, e Festa

**Gravidez**

**Disclaimer: Felizmente o Naruto não me pertence, pois eu não teria condição de fazer essa historia maravilhosa que é... Mas eu irei utilizar, emprestado, um pouquinho dos amados personagens... a historia será voltada para SasuSaku.**

Finalmente o Clã o Uchiha será reconstruído mas como será à espera dos 9 meses, as ansiedades e as vontades de uma mulher grávida.

**Capítulo 16 – Batizado,... e Festa **

_Naruto e Hinata já tinham ido dormir, mas quando voltaram, enquanto arrumavam tudo Hinata e Naruto apenas conversavam e Naruto ficava imaginando a festa de sua Akemy-chan, que tava dormindo de tão cansada e deixando Hinata e Naruto também se divertirem um pouquinho..._

No outro dia, Sakura acordou e tanto Sasuke quanto Yun já não estavam mais no quarto, colocou um roupão e desceu encontrou Sasuke arrumando a mesa para o café da manhã e Yun brincando com seus brinquedos no tapete da sala...

Sakura – Ohayo Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke – Ohayo...

Ela foi até ele o abraçou pelas costas….

Sasuke – senta que o café ta quase pronto e precisamos conversar...

Sakura sentou na cadeira e Sasuke na cadeira a frente, então quando o homem ia começara falar alguma coisa uma coisinha pequenininha veio engatinhando e pediu o colo da mãe...

Sakura – QUE LINDO... ela o pegou no colo e dava vários beijinhos nele...

Sasuke – Sakura...

Sakura – desculpe

Sasuke – o Yun hoje possui um biju dentro dele, ontem selamos o sete caldas nele, o seis caldas no Eiji, e o Ichibi novamente no Gaara, e o oito caldas ficou com a Akemy, o Naruto selou todos os bijus nela, no momento das lutas, e como ela só pode ficar com um, decidi que o Yun podia ficar com um...

Sakura – você está certo

Sasuke continuou contando sobre a Akatsuki, e Itachi... e o bebê perdido, Sakura chorou ao ouvir a história...

Os dias passaram rápidos e logo 1 semana depois estava na hora do batizado acontecer, ficou decidido, que o batizado aconteceria uma semana antes do aniversário de 1 aninho da Akemy, Yun estava com seus 5 meses, e já até engatinhava...

* * *

Sakura acordou com o despertador, tinha que arrumar tudo decidiram que fariam um almoço simples apenas para os amigos mais íntimos, no escritório da Hokage, ela acordou e levou o que havia cozinhado para a sala, Hinata já estava lá, e estavam arrumando tudo, as decorações tinham feito um dia antes, só mesmo arrumaram a mesa, Sakura depois passou no hospital para ver como tudo estava, e depois foi para sua casa encontrou Sasuke tomando banho, e Yun ainda dormindo, arrumou a roupa do pequeno, que seria uma calça branca, com uma camisa branca, uma gravatinha branca, com meia e sapatinho social todo branco, ela o levou até o quarto dele e armou a banheira e deu banho nele, ele resmungou por ter sido acordado mas logo deu um sorriso infantil para a mãe, ela o vestiu e Sasuke foi até o quarto do filho já arrumado, ele estava com uma calça social preta, uma camisa branca e uma gravata preta...

Sasuke – você deveria ter sido a 1ª a ser arrumar, pois agora vamos chegar atrasados...

Sakura – não se preocupe Sasuke-kun, estaremos no horário...

Sasuke – espero

Sasuke foi para a sala assistir TV, e colocou Yun sentadinho do lado dele, e deixou no canal de crianças, ele não suportava aqueles desenhos, mas ele via a carinha do filho rindo das palhaçadas, dava até para aturar...

Sakura tomou um banho rápido, realmente o esposo tinha razão já estavam atrasados, colocou um vestido verde escuro meia estação que ia até o joelho e tinha uma fivela em prata na cintura, e uma bota de bico fino branca, prendeu o cabelo em um coque e passou uma leve maquiagem...

Naruto estava atrasado não tinha ainda se arrumado quando Hinata voltou do escritório da Hokage, então ele pegou Akemy e a levou para a banheira, ela já brincava e jogava água em tudo, tudo que ela menos fazia quando Naruto dava banho nela era tomar banho, então Hinata terminou o banho da pequena e a arrumou deixou Naruto com ela brincando no quarto, para que ela não saísse pela casa e se sujasse toda, logo Hinata estava pronta com um uma calça capri social azul marinho, uma blusinha branca, e um terninho meia manga banco com detalhes em azul, e uma sandália branca, vestiu Akemy com um vestidinho brnaco rodado com detalhes bordados em rosa bebê, um chapeuzinho branco, uma bolsinha rosa, e um sapatinho rosa, com uma meia fina branca, Naruto tomou se banho e colocou uma roupa toda branca, apenas com a gravata preta...

Todos foram para o templo, Shikamaru dormia, Sai e Ino também estavam lá, Neji e Tenten, Gaara, Kankuru, Kakashi, Emy e Eiji, Yamato, Shizume, Jiraya, Lee, Hiashi e Hanabi, os pais da Sakura...

Os quatros sentaram na frente e Sakura ficou segurando Akemy e Hinata Yun, todos seguravam uma vela branca acessa, ficou sentado Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata e Naruto

Tsunade – hoje estamos aqui para batizar o futuro de nossa vila, de nosso país, do nosso mundo, das nossas vidas, que por pouco não pudemos mais vê-los, quase nós perdemos esses dois pequeno, mais graças a Kami, eles nasceram em uma família, que os ama, que possuem amigos que os amam, e que protegeram eles, e hoje eles nos protegem guardando dentro deles demônios muito poderosos, e através deles hoje temos também a paz, mas eles só nos protegem pelo amor de Sasuke e Naruto que estão aqui, e com todo o coração lutaram para trazê-los de volta e Sakura e Hinata que os protegeram com quase a próprias vidas...

Sakura e Hinata choraram de apenas escorrer as lágrimas, Akemy estava brava porque queria tirar o chápeu e Yun tava rindo da cara da pequena, os dois nem se quer prestavam atenção...

Tsunade decidiu batizar primeiro Akemy então Sasuke e Sakura levantaram e em cima do altar para molhar a cabecinha da menina com água benta, eles juraram que também a protegeriam como se fosse filha deles, Akemy riu na hora que molhou a cabecinha dela... Naruto e Hinata fizeram a mesma coisa com Yun, mas ele chorou um pouquinho, tudo foi filmado, para depois ser revisto e mostrado para eles, tiraram muitas fotos, então foram almoçar, Yun engatinhava para todos os lados e Akemy pulava para todos os lados, tudo corria muito bem até a Hokage querer dar um aviso...

Tsunade – Sabe eu to ficando velha, cansada, já passou a hora de deixar de ser Hokage, né? E Bem Sasuke o que você acha de...

Naruto – Tsunade-obaa-chan você vai transformar este teme em hokage, só porque ele é marido da Sakura-chan, isso sim...

Apareceu um galo na testa do Naruto

Sasuke – cala boca, dobe...

Tsunade – então continuando, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Hiashi e todos presentes e se eu transformasse o imbecil que ta com um galo na cabeça em Hokage...

Naruto não sabia o que dizer... então ele desmaia... Hinata correu para socorrer o esposo, ele logo recupera a consciência...

Sasuke – não sei não Tsunade-sama, acho que um dobe não tem capacidade...

Sakura – um Baka, nunca...

Naruto – vocês dois estão mortos...

Sakura – por você ... hahahahaha

Sasuke – você não consegue nem arranhar a minha bandana... hahahahaha

Naruto – teme não provoca

Sakura – estamos brincando, se você não virasse Hokage, nós formávamos uma nova vila só para você ser...

Naruto – teme

Sasuke – infelizmente tenho que concordar com a Sakura

Assim Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke se deram um gostoso abraço, logo se juntaram Hinata, Kakashi e Sai, depois Tsunade e Jiraya, e depois todos os outros...

Depois de terem se livrado do abraço, todos voltaram ao almoço...

Naruto – Tsunade-obaa-chan, sei que os conselheiros talvez não gostem, mas queria nomear o teme e a Sakura-chan para serem os próximos conselheiros, quem sabe assim eles possam se aposentar, e curtir a vida...

Tsunade – concordo, pois enquanto não tiver a oficialização, que será daqui a 2 dias, eu ainda serei a Hokage, mas você irá comigo, mas uma perguntinha, o que você vai fazer com a velha aqui?

Naruto – queria que a senhora cuidasse dos novos médicos e ensinar o básico para todo o gennin na academia...

Tsunade – ficaria encantada

Naruto – e você ero-sennin, não vai achando que se livrou vai continuar coletando dados, informações, e escrevendo livrinhos para o nosso amigo Kakashi...

Jiraya – seu moleque, nem saiu das fraudas, e já quer me dar ordem... mas beleza, vô

isso fazer isso pela minha netinha querida... hahahaha...

Naruto – piadista

* * *

Os 2 dias se passaram rápidos, um festival foi armado, estavam convidados todos os kages, Naruto estava com Tsunade e Jiraya, Hinata, Akemy, Sasuke, Sakura e Yun, estavam nas cadeiras principais, junto com os dois conselheiros, assim Tsunade subiu ao palco junto com Jiraya...

Tsunade – bem antes de nomear o novo Hokage, tenho alguns títulos a passar primeiro... muitos vão perguntar o por quê? E Irei respondê-los...

Como vocês sabem existem três pessoas em Konoha que formaram um dia um time, mas devido ao acaso, ao destino, a vida, os sentimentos, e as decisões, esse time se separou por três anos, cada um seguiu o seu caminho, mas por obra divina ou do destino, cada um foi treinado por um sennin, e eles nos superaram em menos de dois anos, então um dos três alunos retornou a vila, e diferente dos sennins do passado, os amigos nunca o abandonaram e ele nunca também tinha os abandonado, então eu e o Jiraya numa decisão há tanto tempo tomada, mas precisávamos do momento ideal, iremos passar os títulos de sennins para os respectivos shinobis e respectiva konoichi, eu queria que viesse até aqui Uchiha Sasuke, ela mudou o nome, pois esta casada com os senhor Uchiha, mas agora a chamarei pelo nome de solteira Haruno Sakura e Uzumaki Naruto...

Sasuke e Sakura se levantaram e Yun foi junto no colo de Sakura e Sasuke pegou a Akemy e a entregou ao amigo...

Sakura – para que tudo isso?

Tsunade – porque esta mais que na hora...

Naruto – Obaa-chan cheia das surpresas...

Sasuke – ...

Então cada um ganhou um amuleto igual, mas nele tinha como um brasão à imagem dos três Kuchyose, unidos, Sasuke lembrou dele viu uma vez nas coisas do Orochimaru, quando ele ficava sozinho, Sakura e Naruto também lembravam pois tanto Tsunade quanto o Jiraya mostrou a eles uma vez este amuleto... Toda Konoha aplaudiu os novos sennins e Sakura e Sasuke voltaram aos seus lugares e Naruto entregou Akemy novamente para Sasuke que a entregou para Hinata...

Tsunade – voltando, após os acontecimentos recentes a paz das vilas, o não mais medo da Akatsuki, e a coragem de um pai de selar oito bijus em sua filha para não ferir ninguém e não voltar o medo que todos possuíam quando estes demônios estavam soltos, colocando em risco a vida dela, eu somente tive a certeza de algo que eu como Quinta Hokage devia fazer, nomear o nosso Sexto Hokage, eu acredito até hoje que eu nunca encontrei alguém com o coração tão puro quanto ele, que apesar de ser rejeitado por todos, ama esta vila e a todos igualmente, o que isso e muito difícil de se ver, alguém que aceitou toda a humilhação quando criança apenas por possuir o maior biju dentro dele, então desde pequeno ele sempre foi um herói acima de tudo e acima de todos, então a partir de hoje o novo hokage de Konoha será Uzumaki Naruto...

Tsunade passou o chapéu e colocou na cabeça de Naruto, este chorava e agradecia a todos Konoha aplaudiu de pé e com muito entusiasmo, como também um pedido de perdão por ter causado aquele menino tanta dor, humilhação, rejeição, então todos se recomporiam e Naruto disse as primeiras palavras como Hokage...

Naruto – eu não sei como me expressar a minha felicidade hoje, apesar de ter sabido da decisão de ser o novo Hokage há dois dias, que por um acaso eu não consigo dormir, como decidi e já conversei com os conselheiros, irei dois novos conselheiros, apesar de que quem manda é o povo, e eu estou aqui para servi-lo e dar o meu melhor e tudo de melhor para todos, e garantir a paz, a segurança, a qualidade de vida desde do nosso ancião até dos nossos bebês que ainda não nasceram, então como os dois novos conselheiros, quero apresentar Uchiha Sasuke e Uchiha Sakura, e ela será a diretora chefa do hospital de Konoha e ele... TEME ESSA É PRA VOCê... que antes do clã Uchiha ser exterminado, eles possuíam uma excelente polícia, então como chefe do novo clã Uchiha aqui esta nosso responsável pela segurança de Konoha, e responsável pela reabertura da polícia de Konoha...

Sasuke – Dobe... Simplesmente Uchiha Sasuke estava chocado, era o que o pai dele fazia, ele se sentiu absolutamente feliz, e mais uma vez estava em débito com Uzumaki Naruto

Naruto – e simplesmente quero muito o respeito de todos, e farei o meu melhor para ser o melhor Hokage que Konoha já teve... Muito, mais muito obrigado mesmo Dattebayo

Sakura, Hinata, Tsunade, Jiraya, Iruka, todos estavam emocionados, aquele era realmente Uzumaki Naruto, aprontando para cima de todo mundo...

Naruto recebeu os comprimentos de todos, mas só depois no final que recebeu os abraços dos amigos...

Sasuke – eu não imaginei que este dobe conseguiria falar mais de duas palavras, conta, pode contar foi a Hinata que escreveu, este texto...

Naruto – tem que morrer, lógico que não eu falei tudo de improviso, mas e ai gostou da surpresa...

Sasuke – hump...

Naruto sorriu sabia que o amigo estava contente com a notícia, cada um foi para sua casa a não ser Naruto que foi para o escritório teria que começar a arrumar tudo, Sasuke foi com ele, enquanto Sakura e Hinata foram para as suas respectivas casas...

* * *

Os demais cinco dias passaram voando, pois Sasuke estava selecionando chunnins e juunins para trabalhar na polícia, Naruto ficava até tarde no escritório, Hinata arrumando as coisas para a festa e cuidando de Akemy e eventualmente de Yun, pois existia momentos que Sakura tinha que ficar no hospital tempo integral...

No dia da festa Naruto não ia ao escritório, acordou e foi ajudar no salão principal dos Hyuugas a decoração toda infantil que seria da Minnie (me perdoem mas a minha tia fez a festinha de 1 aninho da minha priminha da Minnie e a vestiu de Ratinha, ficou tão linda, ela tem olhos bem azuis e cabelinho loiro cacheado), então estava todo vermelho, preto com bolinhas brancas, o salão estava todo decorado com balões e nas mesas existia um arranjo em forma de orelhas todo feito de bala... logo depois de estar tudo pronto Naruto foi para a sua casa se arrumar, Hinata terminava de arrumar Akemy então ele entrou no banho, colocou uma calça cargo bege, um sapa-tennis, e uma camisa pólo laranja, eles decidiram que colocariam as orelhinhas quando chegassem na festa, Hinata estava simples com um vestido preto até os joelho e uma sandália alta, e cabelo preso com duas fivelas de strass, a festa começou e logo estavam todos chegando, Sakura e Emy vestiram tanto Eiji como Yun de Mickey, Akemy pulava e dançava ia no colo de todos todos do clã Hyuugas compareceram, e todos comentavam sobre as mudanças em Konoha, Akemy estava linda com um colanzinho preto, uma sai vermelha com bolinhas brancas e uma tiarinha onde tinha as orelhas da Minnie...

Temari estava comento todas as balas, havia ficado com vontade, Shikamaru estava todo feliz...

Foi uma festa alegre e divertida para celebrar 1 ano da querida e adorada Uzumaki Hyuuga Akemy...

**Continua**

Estamos em reta final

M**UTIO OBRIGADA, SABE QUAL É O PROBLEMA CRIATIVIDADE DEVIDO AOS ACONTECIMENTOS NO MANGÁ... JÁ ESTOU CULPANDO O MARAVILHOSO ANDAR DA HISTÓRIA**, _**AINDA BEM QUE O NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE...**_

**Este capítulo ficou sem doce para nenhum casal, foi mais a relação de amizade e família entre eles, mas espero que não tenha ficado chato, pois eu gostei de escrever este capítulo, pois é o que eu espero que aconteça... Prometo escrever mais para a festa do Yun...**

**Beijos**


	17. ultimo cap

* * *

Esse último cap. Só saiu graças a nossa querida Haru no Hana, ela que me deu inspiração, para escrever, ela que betou.

**Último Cap**

Os meses passaram depressa, e Yun, já estava para fazer um aninho, Sakura tava ficando louca, mas mais por causa de sua amiga Ino, ela queria arrumar tudo, fazer os enfeites, fazer absolutamente tudo para festa.

Sakura – Porca, já falei que quero tudo em tema de shinobi, bem simples, você ta ficando louca...

Ino – Testuda, deixa com a profissional...

Sakura – mas você quer que eu dê de lembrancinha, um boneco com a cara do meu filho, e que atire kunais!!!!!

Ino – perfeito

Sakura – não pode ser um saquinho de doces, com o símbolo da folha, simples...

Ino – O primeiro filho dos conselheiros, o 1° Uchiha nascido depois do massacre, e com o dinheiro que o Sasuke tem, tenha a santa paciência...

Sakura – Ino não, quando você tiver os seus...

Ino – Hã, ta difícil

Sakura – Sério, porca-chan, o Yun nem vai se lembrar quando for maior...

Ino – mas é o 1° ano

Sakura – por isso que te chamei para ajudar é o primeiro ano, e sei que você é a melhor...

Ino – Testuda – toda emocionada – mas você tem que deixar eu contratar os fotógrafos, e edição de vídeo...

Sakura – tudo bem...

Ino – temos que comprar o seu vestido e a roupa do Sasuke-kun, a do Yun eu já sei...

Sakura – o que é?

Ino – Calma...

Os dias foram passando e Hinata ficada com Yun, enquanto Sakura e Ino ficavam arrumando todo os preparativos...

Faltavam apenas 4 dias, antes do aniversário... Um salão para 400 pessoas, as pessoas responsáveis pelos doces, balas, bolo, salgados, já se encontravam em Konoha, preparando a festança.

Sakura estava em casa, com sua família em um momento raro, pois se não estava no hospital, estava na sala do Hokage, ou com Ino, quase não via mais seu esposo nem seu filho, ela havia acabado de sair do banho e já estava de camisola, como sempre o Yun já havia dormido, e ela não estava com ele, então seu marido aparece na porta, ele tinha vindo do quarto do pequeno Uchiha.

Sasuke – Sakura, logo, logo, o seu filho chamará a Hinata de mãe...

Sakura – hã?

Sasuke – você não tem mais tempo nem para mim, muito menos para ele, e ele precisa mais de você do que eu...

Sakura – não é bem assim

Sasuke – são 23h30, e às 4h30 você terá que acordar para ir ao hospital, depois na hora do almoço tem que passar no escritório do dobe, depois volta ao hospital, depois sai com a Ino, volta ao hospital novamente, e agora 23h, você volta para casa...

Sakura – mas é que o aniversário esta consumindo o meu dia...

Sasuke – se o problema é o aniversário, cancelamos.

Sakura – NÃO

Sasuke – tire os próximos dias de folga, tenho certeza que o hospital sobrevive...

Sakura – mas eu sou a diretora...

Sasuke – e o Yun o seu filho.

Sakura – ta bom

Sasuke – e outra, faz quanto tempo que você só deita na cama e dorme – Sasuke disse com sorriso malicioso no rosto, o que fez Sakura entender muito bem.

O dia antes da festa, Sakura corria de um lado para outro com o Yun, tinha que experimentar a roupa encomendada por Ino, a sua e teve levar o Sasuke pois tinha a roupa dele também.

* * *

Ino estava no salão vendo os últimos detalhes para a grande festa, não pode fazer por Akemy, pois a Hinata era de uma família muito tradicional, e ela fez uma festa digna de Hyuuga... até que um mensageiro do Hokage a chamou em seu escritório...

Ino – só faltava essa...

Naruto encontrava-se, comendo Ramen, e vários papéis espalhados, "aprenderá" muito com a Tsunade, quando uma loira entra bufando...

Ino – fala imbecil...

Naruto – olha como fala com o Hokage

Ino – Naruto-kun, por que me chamaste? Flou com o falso som de cortesia e respeito.

Naruto – você irá a uma missão com o Sai hoje, esteja pronta no portão de Konoha daqui à 1 hora.

Ino – o Hokage-sama, se ta ficando louco?

Naruto – Ino-chan, uns nuke-nin estão rondando a vila, e roubando o vilarejo próximo, só preciso que vocês dêem um jeito, depois que a Akatsuki se foi muitos grupos de ninjas pequenos, estão assustando as aldeias, e todos estão em missão.

Ino – Hai

Neste momento um ninja com um sorriso falso, entrou na sala do grande Hokage...

Sai – que bagunça – disse com seu típico sorriso

Ino – daqui à 1 hora me encontra na minha casa – deu um selinho no namorado e saiu...

Passado algum tempo, Naruto apenas disse...

Naruto – bastardo, ela ta brava, tem certeza que você quer fazer isso.

Sai – tenho tudo planejado...

Naruto – dispensado e boa sorte...

* * *

Depois de 1 hora, Sai já se encontrava na casa de sua namorada, e ela estava pronta, não tinha se arrumado muito...

Durante o caminho até a vila da chuva, Sai reparou que Ino estava meio chateada, talvez a idéia de pedir ela em casamento, em uma missão não fosse a melhor das idéias, mas ele queria fazer algo diferente, enquanto ela estivesse brava com ele, e com todos, ele a deixaria feliz...

Eles chegaram na vila, no inicio do anoitecer, então Ino foi se banhar, em um riacho próximo... Como um ninja "safadinho" ele pensou e ir atrás da moça...

Ino – não pense em me seguir, não quero nada hoje...

Sai – mas lindinha...

Ino – e não me dê este sorrisinho falso...

Ino logo chegou no lago, e se despiu, caso o namorado viesse, ele já tinha visto tudo o que ela tinha para oferecer. Passado meia hora Ino ouve um barulho estranho e sai do lago tempo suficiente apenas para vestir suas roupas intimas, e é atacada por um ninja loiro com olhos castanhos, e com bafo de urubu, o mesmo a amarrou com linhas de chakra e amordaçou a sua boca...

Opaimaru (peito de mulher) (idéia da Haru no Hana) – só quero me divertir um pouquinho com você, gracinha, e tenho certeza que você vai gostar...

Ino estava de costas par o homem que a abraçava e segura em um de seus seios, nunca se sentiu tão inútil, tão indefesa, não conseguia utilizar nenhum de seus jutsus, e se ela tivesse deixado o seu Sai ido com ela, isso não estaria acontecendo...

Sai estava entediado, e de repente percebeu uma movimentação no chakra diferente, o chakra de Ino tinha sumido, ele apesar de não conhecer muitos os seus sentimentos sabia de uma única coisa, amava aquela loira espalhafatosa, exagerada, mas linda, atenciosa e meiga, e saiu correndo em direção ao riacho e quando chegou em menos de 2 minutos, viu algo que deu um ódio tão grande, Ino estava machucada e tentava a todo custo se livrar das amarras, o Loiro havia levado alguns arranhões, mas Ino havia apanhado e um filete de sangue escorria de sua boca, ela estava amarrada em uma arvore com suas mãos para trás e suas pernas presas entre os joelhos do homem, que mordia a viciosamente, deixando marcas roxas em seu pescoço e totalmente NUA.

Sai – o que pensa que esta fazendo com a minha NOIVA- um sentimento de fúria, ciúmes, incompetência, e o pior de todos, o de perda, iria pereder a sua mulher, caso não a tirasse de lá, rápido, e com toda a certeza do mundo, aquele homem ia sofrer drasticamente nas mãos dele... Quem diria que o tão insensível Sai, hoje teria amigos, namorada, sentimentos de amor, compreensão, ódio, ciúmes...

No momento que Sai gritou, Opaimaru se afastou um pouco de Ino, ela se virou para onde tinha escutado a voz, uma alegria imensa, um sentimento de salvação tomou conta dela.

Opaimaru nem teve tempo de fazer alguma coisa pois um bicho enorme em forma de desenho o havia jogado do outro lado do lago, um pouco machucado...

Se Sai fosse o Naruto teria soltado a Kyuubi, e se fosse o Sasuke teria ativado o Sharingam com direito até o selo, tamanho era o ódio dele. Ele se encaminhou perto de sua noiva e disse no ouvido dela...

Sai – isso não estava em meus planos...

Ino – que planos?

Sai foi para o outro lado bem calmamente. Opaimaru ao ver aquele ninja vindo em sua direção, e o tão forte que aquele chakra era, saiu correndo para floresta adentro. Sai foi calmamente até o outro lado, fez um simples desenho onde saíram mas três feras, que começaram correr atrás do homem...

Sai – não matem-no apenas o capturem...

Opaimaru corria feito loco os jutsus que ele conhecia eram mínimos, ele fez algumas armadilhas com fios de chakra, mas ele sentia que nada paravam aquelas figuras, exatamente, não paravam elas não eram feras de verdade, até que se viu cercado por aqueles bichos, e que chegavam cada vez mais perto...

Sai apareceu logo depois bem calmamente, e olhou aquele que quase havia tirado a sua namorada de seus braço, e com o seu típico sorriso encarou o ninja, o mesmo já o olhava desesperado...

Então Sai foi para cima de Opaimaru, este levou socos, pontapés, quando o mesmo já estava quase sem os seus sentidos, sai o levantou e o amarrou e um tronco de uma árvore...

Sai – eu nunca em toda a minha vida quis causar tanta dor em alguém como quero causar em você...

Com isso pegou uma kunai, que o mesmo colocou no inicio do cós, e foi rasgando o de cima para baixo toda a sua coluna vertebral, todos os seus nervos, com isso o loiro ia morrer aos poucos, e o deixou lá para morrer, com toda a certeza ele nunca mais atacaria mulher alguma... Quando voltou até o lago Ino ainda estava lá, então ele a desamarrou e os dois se abraçaram com toda a força que possuíam...

Ino – eu te amo muito... enquanto dizia isso um desespero tomou conta dela, chorando daquele jeito parecia até a sua amiga testuda...

Depois de algum tempo se abraçando e se beijando, Ino se vestiu e antes de saírem do lago, ela iniciou um pergunta...

Ino – o que foi aquilo... mas não pode terminar pois o seu namorado havia cortou ela no mesmo momento...

Sai – que eu disse?... o céu estava já escuro e a lua já brilhava deixando o lugar totalmente iluminado por ela...

Sai – minha noiva e planos, se estou errado?

Ela apenas afirmou, então ele foi até os pés dela e se ajoelhou e tirou de sua roupa uma pequena caixa de veludo roxo, no qual abriu e mostrou para ela o que tinha dentro, uma linda aliança totalmente de brilhantes, Ino ficou estática, o sonho dela estava se realizando, ela realmente se casaria...

Sai – quando o Naruto te enviou a esta missão, na verdade não existia nenhuma, eu pedi a ele, que deixasse você nervosa, então levaria você até o momento ideal que seria quando você tivesse muito brava, então eu te pediria em casamento, como surpresa, tenho certeza de como você sempre quis, mas aconteceu este imprevisto, e com ele tive certeza que você é a mulher da minha vida, e que eu te amo demais, senti um medo em t perder tão grande, tão desesperador, que eu nunca imaginei senti em toda a minha vida, então com testemunho estas águas, esta lua e estas árvores, Yamanaka Ino você aceita casar comigo?

Ela pulou em cima dele e os dois foram para o lago, eles se beijavam e ela deixou ele colocar a aliança no dedo anelar direito dela.

Ino – já que hoje é o dia de surpresa, eu ia te que te forçar a casar comigo, pois eu estou grávida, e ninguém sabia... pensava em te obrigar...

Sai – desde quando?

Ino – duas semanas

Bem não se pode dizer que os dois souberam muito bem o que fazer naquele lago, antes de voltar para Konoha naquela manhã...

* * *

Sakura e Sasuke acordaram no outro dia logo cedo e começaram a arrumar as roupas do dia, então por volta das 9h30, Yun acordou com a sua habitual manha, os dois foram ao quarto do primogênito e o retiraram do berço e cada um o apertava de cada lado...

Sakura – parabéns um bebezinho...

Sasuke – parabéns campeão...

Yun ria divertido dos pais brincando com ele juntos, e dava bejinhos no rosto da mãe, e do pai, como se entendendo do que estava acontecendo...

Sasuke e Sakura estavam mais que felizes radiantes, e pensar que quase o perderam chegava a doer no fundo da alma, mas tudo isso agora era passado, arrumaram o pequeno e foram até o salão no qual Ino tinha providenciado tudo estava sendo arrumado como mesas e o som, e os detalhes de mesa, o salgados e doces estavam chegando e as pessoas começavam a encher os balões...

Sakura – pena que a Ino não esta aqui, acho que ela nem voltará para a festa, me sinto perdida sem ela para organizar as festas... disse Sakura com grande pesar.

Sasuke – hump..

Então a família Uchiha voltou para a sua casa por volta das 11h30, alocaram e Sakura fez o seu pequeno dormir, senão ele não agüentaria a festa, ele não era como a prima Akemy cheia de energia, então o jovem casal foi começar a se arrumar primeiro Sakura, pois é que mais demorava, ela vestiu um leve vestido rosa degrade, sendo mais escuro nos seios e ficava branco na ponta, tendo um dos lados do vestido maior que o outro, um vestido de alças, com decote reto, com sua corrente, e seus brincos, maquiagem leve e uma sandália rosa claro trançada, e seus cabelos soltos apenas com uma escova, tudo escolha de sua amiga Ino. Sasuke estava com uma calça social branca e uma camisa azul escura com símbolo do clã nas costas, e seu cabelo rebelde.

Sakura e Sasuke acordaram o seu pequeno junto, eles haviam combinado que passariam este dia, curtindo o pequeno...

Sakura – Yun, não molhe a mamães deste jeito, ela já esta arrumada...

Yun – Ka-san... e fazia bico para mãe

Sasuke – ele tem o seu jeito para fazer manha.

Yun – tou-san... e jogou água no pai.

Sasuke, Sakura e Yun passaram o banho se divertindo e rindo e no final Sakura e Sasuke tiveram que se arrumar novamente...

Yun vestia uma roupinha igualzinha do pai quando entrou para o time 7.

A festa começou às 18h, e os primeiros convidados foram Naruto, Hinata e Akemy, que pulou no colo de Sasuke, como gostava do padrinho, e deu um beijo estalado na madrinha, e logo estava no chão brincando com Yun, correndo...

Os presentes eram deixados na frente do salão com a recepcionista...

Naruto vestia sua roupa de Hokage, e Hinata um kimono, com cor de lavanda, como seus olhos, Akemy vestia uma jardineira branca, e uma blusinha azul clara por baixo e sapatinhos de boneca...

Kakashi, Emy e Eiji, chegaram logo depois, com um bebê esperto observando todos, assim foram chegando os convidados, e a festa foi ficando mais animada... Quando Ino chegou com seu vestido roxo até o seu joelho grudado de veludo e com um simples coque, Sakura correu para abraçá-la...

Sakura – porca eu achei que você não viria...

Ino – depois te conto os detalhes, mas olha isso... e mostrou a sua mão direita para sua amiga...

Sakura – NÃO ACREDITO...

Ino – e tem mais, preciso de você como médica, to grávida de duas semanas...

Sakura – sua porca porque que não me contou antes...

Então a festa acontecia com Sakura e Hinata correndo atrás de seus filhotes, revezando com Sasuke e Naruto, e em um grupo Ino contava para as meninas sobre o seu pedido de casamento, e no grupo dos meninos Sai contou um breve relato, como:

Sai – pedi a Ino em casamento e descobri que serei pai daqui a 8 meses e meio...

Depois a conversa voltou a ser missões, vila, assuntos de homens...

Na hora dos parabéns, Ino realmente acatou o pedido de Sakura de não colocar a cara do filho dela no bolo, então tinha apenas o formato de uma kunai, nos parabéns Yun ficou no colo da mãe que era abraçada por um pai possessivo, Yun soprou as velhinhas e batia as mãozinhas...

A festa foi até às 24h, e todos voltaram cansados e felizes...

No outro dia após a festa, Sakura acordou cedo, tinha o dia de folga, graças ao Hokage, bem graças as ameaças que eles causaram ao grande Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, preparou o café, e levou ao seu quarto Yun dormira no meio entre Sakura e Sasuke, e era um verdadeiro anjo, nem em seus sonhos de criança imaginava que teria um filho tão lindo, meigo, amoroso, como Yun, Sasuke acordou e tomou o seu café, com Sakura amamentando o seu pequeno, não importava o tempo que daria de mamar, era a melhor sensação do mundo, e por ela nunca deixaria de fazer, então eles se arrumaram, mas antes de sairem eles abriram os presentes e entre todos os comuns, o do padrinho Naruto era o mais diferente, tinha uma roupa laranja e preta e um outro embrulho dentro da caixa, com um cartão grudado que nele estava escrito...

"Quando você for um homenzinho você entenderá o porque disso...

Teme e Sakura-chan acho que estou guardando isso comigo a dez anos, acho que é o símbolo de nossa amizade, companherismo, dedicação e especialmente amor. Por mais que esta coisa tenha acontecido em um momento triste, temos que sempre pensar no aprendizado que isso trouxe para nós três, e em tão forte que nos tornamos devido aos nossos laços, é por isso que entrego este pequeno objeto ao meu querido sobrinho Yun.

Beijos, amo muito vocês dois.

Uzumaki Naruto"

então eles abriram o pacote e nele estava a bandana de Sasuke com um risco no meio, e as imagens daquela luta voltaram a cabeça do Uchiha mais velho, como se fosse ontem, e Sakura deixou uma lágrima escorrer...

Sakura - acho que o Naruto está correto, o estranho poder do Naruto, que todos sempre comentaram... disse aquilo com um sorriso terno, e delicado.

Sasuke - este dobe sempre com suas surpresas... ele também estava emocionado, mais uma vez ficava devendo ao amigo, quantas dividas ele já teria com Naruto, nem ele mesmo podia dizer.

Depois disso Sasuke foi para a policia, e Sakura foi com Yun para a casa de Ino... quando chegou bateu na porta e logo a mesma se abriu revelando uma moça loira ainda pijama... Sakura achou muita graça do estado lastimável da amiga e foi entrando na casa, subiram até o quarto...

Sakura – Porca...

Yun – orça

Sakura – como meu amor?

Yun – orça...

Ino deu risada do pequeno, e o pegou no colo.

Ino – Yun-chan, sua mãe esta ensinando coisas erradas ao meu respeito, e deu um beijo no menino

Sakura – viemos te buscar, para te levar ao hospital quero te examinar no meu consultório e fazer um ultrassom.

Ino se arrumou rápido e no caminho conversou sobre o casamento que teria que acontecer em menos de um mês, pois senão ela não seria uma noiva descente.

Quando chegaram no hospital, Ino levava Yun no colo, e ele adorava ser mimado, foram até o consultório da amiga, e ela logo fez Ino se despir, e preparou a aparelhagem, e na hora que Sakura começou a fazer o exame, quase caiu de costa...

Sakura – você esta preparada para ouvir qualquer coisa?

Ino – como assim?

Sakura – responda

Os olhos de Ino se arregalaram e encheram de água – eu já perdi, foi alarme falso?

Sakura – responda

Ino – Hhhai...

Sakura – você terá que preparar enxoval em triplo...

Ino – Como?

Sakura – porca-chan, você ta grávida de trigêmeos

Ino – TÁ LOUCA!!!!

Então Sakura mostrou a tela e três embriões podiam ser vistos, Ino ficou emocionada junto com Sakura.

Sakura – mas o Sai foi poderoso.

Ino – três, por Kami

Sakura – e você sabe que provavelmente terá essas crianças de 7 meses, e terá que ficar de repouso absoluto.

* * *

Enquanto isso no escritório do Hokage...

Naruto – mas bastardo para daqui a 2 semanas...

Sai – vo fazer o que, são exigências da Ino, e não posso contrariá-la.

Naruto – Ok

Naquele mesmo dia, a noite um ninja sem sentimento desmaiou com a noticia que seria pai de três de uma vez só...

E Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi e Hinata riam imaginando tal cena...

* * *

O casamento de Ino e Sai, foi extremamente chique, com direito a pombos, damas de honras, pajem, carruagem antiga e uma Ino vestida com um vestido bordado em cristais Svaroviskis (não sei como escreve), brancos e dourados, como a cor do cabelo dela, e ela os deixou soltos com uma tiara também de cristais... mas infelizmente para o novo casal recém casado não existiu lua de mel...

* * *

A vida correu normalmente e Konoha, Temari e Shikamaru tiveram uma menina no qual chamaram de Saya, que tinha a cara da mãe e os olhos de seu tio Gaara, mas a personalidade preguiçosa de seu pai, e um menino, depois de 1 ano, chamado Honji totalmente oposto da irmã dois anos mais velha que ele... Ino tivera os trigêmeos, três meninos com o rosto do pai que se chamavam Hitaru, Sanjei e Kao, e uma menina 7 anos depois que era a cara de Ino, olhos azul e cabelos loiros chamada Kaori, Kakashi tivera apenas mais um menino 5 anos depois que era simplesmente a cópia da mãe, o Yukio, Tenten e Neji tiveram duas meninas que eram a cara da Tenten, elas chamavam se Sasume e Rikia mas com os olhos cor de lavanda do pai um ano depois do nascimento dos filhos de Ino, e elas eram gêmeas.

Naruto e Hinata, quando a pequena Akemy fez 2 anos, ela ficou grávida novamente de um menino, chamado Hiro, que era a cópia exata do pai, cabelos loiros arrepiados e inclusive com as marquinhas no rosto, mas era tímido e delicado como a mãe, e era o melhor amigo de Yuki.

Sakura e Sasuke, logo depois do casamento de Ino, ficou grávida novamente e teve Yuki, com os cabelos negros só que liso, como o da mãe e olhos negros, era alegre e tinha sempre um sorriso no rosto, e depois de 14 anos ela ficou grávida novamente e teve Harumi uma menininha com olhos verdes e cabelo rosa, a cópia da mãe, na qual o pai tinha o maior ciúmes, enquanto Yun, já tinha o seu time, formado por Akemy e Eiji.

Yun e Akemy sempre brigavam, mas não se largavam e Eiji, era o companheiro ideal para fazer malcriações desde que eles se lembravam.

Fim????

Não, este é o último cap, mas ainda teremos o epílogo, e teremos surpresas...

como fiz muitos casamentos Ino e Sai, quis fazer algo diferente e desde o 1° momento ela estava nervosa por não ser noiva... hahahahaha

Quero agradecer a todos que acompanham a fic, há um ano, foram por vocês que continuei escrevendo, mesmo sem tempo..

Este cap dedico a Haru no Hana, ela que me ajudou a escrever, e com os nomes a grande maioria são obras dela, espero que tenham gostado, mas ainda falta o epílogo, que não demorarei, pois já tenho montado o que será?

Beijos

Obrigada

HarunoN


	18. Epílogo

Naruto e Hinata, quando a pequena Akemy fez 2 anos, ela ficou grávida novamente de um menino, chamado Hiro, que era a cópia ex

Yun e Akemy sempre brigavam, mas não se largavam e Eiji, era o companheiro ideal para fazer malcriações desde que eles se lembravam.

**Epílogo**

Mais uma manhã comum em Konoha, Yun, Akemy e Eiji, voltavam de missão, rank S, com o sensei Sai, o time 1 agora com seus 17 aninhos, conversavam alegremente, Eiji já lia o livrinho do falecido, mentor, escritor de Best-Seller, Jiraya-Sama (_Homenagem ao nosso ero-sennin)_, Yun e Akemy brigavam, nada mais natural, iremos dizer que até os 15 anos os dois podiam ser considerados os novos SasukexNaruto em rivalidade, mas naquele dia em especial eles tinham o que discutir e Eiji sabia de tudo, e só dava risada de uma forma discreta enquanto lia o seu precioso livrinho "mágico", quando chegaram nos portões da vila Sai os dispensou e foi entregar o relatório para o Hokage, e foram os três juntos para as suas respectivas casas.

Yun – Tô morto!

Akemy – se fosse só você!

Yun – eu sou homem.

Akemy – E...!!

Yun – como vamos fazer?! Me diz sabe tudo...

Akemy – sei lá!!

Eiji – eu sei, jantar na minha casa hoje, com os pais de vocês , então nós falamos!!

Yun - mas ninguém sabe.

Eiji – converso com o meu pai e a minha mãe, para falar que vocês passaram em casa e então eles convidaram toda a família para ir jantar. Mas já contarei para o meu pai.

Akemy – para mim tudo bem, Yun?

Yun- Hump.

Eiji – às 19h na minha casa.

Akemy – eu quero que tenha ramen.

Eiji – terá ramen hoje. Até.

Yun chegou em casa e encontrou apenas a babá cuidando da pequena Harumi, com certeza seu pai estaria na polícia, sua mãe no hospital e seu irmão Yuki em algum lugar pela vila ajudando o pai, eles tinham uma norma se Yun saísse para missão, Yuki ficava na vila com a polícia e vice-versa. Ele deu um beijo na irmã, a mesma logo já pediu colo, os dois primogênitos tinham um verdadeiro carinho pela caçulinha e faziam tudo que ela queria, e desta vez não foi diferente ela quis ficar brincando com o irmão no quarto dele. Sasuke, Sakura e Yuki chegaram para o almoço e Yun desceu com a pequena Harumi no colo.

Yun – Mãe, Pai, o Kakashi-sensei convidou a família inteira para ir jantar na casa dele às 19h, e não aceita não como resposta.

Sakura – Nós iremos meu lindinho.

Sasuke – Hump.

Logo após o almoço Yun foi para seu quarto pensar em como a sua vida mudará após a missão que tinha voltado, mas se analisasse melhor como ela já havia mudado em 1 ano.

Na casa da família do senhor Hokage, o ninja mais poderoso do mundo, uma menina também estava totalmente pensativa e até o seu pai, que não é uma pessoa reparadora, tinha observado o jeito que sua garotinha estava.

Naruto – Akemy-chan quem foi o imbecil que te machucou? Por que eu vou matá-lo, torturá-lo!! Pois ninguém mexe com a filha do maior hokage de Konoha.

Akemy – Ninguém pai... O tio Kakashi falou para que nós todos fossemos jantar às 19h na casa dele.

Naruto – Yoshi!!

O que Uzumaki Naruto não sabia, é que ele, talvez, ficasse com vontade matar, soltar as 9 caldas da raposa de nove caldas.

Na casa dos Hatake, todos almoçavam quando Eiji deu a notícia, um pouquinho bombástica, Emi ficou de boca aberta e ralhou com o filho dizendo que ele tinha que ter contado antes, Yukio gargalhou, Kakashi queria muito brigar com o filho como a esposa, mas só de imaginar que a famíla Uchiha e a família Uzumaki saberiam no jantar, e ele assistiria tudo de camarote, ele simplesmente concordou com a idéia.

Kakashi – você realmente é um gênio, muito obrigado.

Emi – KAKASHI!

Às 19h estavam todos na casa de Kakashi, apreciando um bom chá antes da ceia, chá de camomila com maracujá. Hiro, Yuki e Yukio conversavam em um canto, Harumi estava no colo do pai, e Eiji, Yun e Akemy conversavam no quarto.

Yun – como foi com o seu pai, Eiji?

Eiji – Tudo bem, nada demais.

Akemy – agente desce e conta?

Yun – vamos esperar o jantar. Assim eles correm menos para nos pegar.

Emi chamou os três para jantarem, durante o jantar tudo ok, conversaram sobre tudo missões, vila, família, times, riram, relembraram o passado e toda aquelas histórias que acontecem durante um jantar na casa de amigos.

Quando todos já se encontravam na sala, menos Yun e Akemy, eles decidiram que era a hora certa.

Yun – Tem certeza, não prefere fugir, voltar daqui a 10 anos.

Akemy – tenho, é nossa responsabilidade. Mas quem diria que Uchiha Yun estaria com medo.

Yun – Akemy não é hora para brincadeiras.

Akemy – Eu amo você seu teme, e enfatizou bem o teme

Yun – também te amo sua baka

E para selar o momento se deram um selinho.

Akemy – é agora.

Com isso os dois entraram na sala de mãos dadas, todos repararam bem nos atos, e o clima ficou levemente obstruído por nuvens negras.

Akemy – Nós temos uma notícia.

Naruto – espero que seja muito boa.

Yun – sabe pessoal, eu e a Akemy começamos a namorar, assim no começo nós nem sabíamos, nós só saiamos de vez em quando, há 1 ano.

Naruto/Sasuke – O QUE!! Neste momento o clima estava mais escuro.

Yun teve que fingir que não ouviu o pequeno grito – e sabe nós nos amamos muito e ... Neste momento Akemy disse cortando o namorado.

Akemy – eu to grávida.

Naruto/Sasuke – UCHIHA YUN VOCÊ TÁ MORTO!!

Neste momento Sasuke já estava ativando o selo, e Naruto com o manto da raposa, Emi estava tentando controlar a situação, e Eiji e os demais irmãos riam absurdamente e Kakashi tentava demonstrar imparcialidade, mas em vão.

Sakura – Grávida, tem certeza.

Hinata – Como e onde aconteceu?

Kakashi – Hinata você sabe como aconteceu.

Akemy – que eu fiquei grávida, numa missão há dois meses, mas já faz algum tempo que eu e o Yun estamos mais juntos.

Nesta hora os dois chefes das famílias tentaram matar o primogênito dos Uchihas, e Sakura e Hinata seguraram os maridos.

Sakura – querem deixar seu neto sem pai?? E deixou os dois antigos companheiros de time com um galo enorme. Naruto já chorava dolorosamente.

Naruto – como minha bonequinha, e Yun você é meu afilhado, como podem ter feito isso comigo, nunca fui bom para vocês?

Akemy/Yun – Lógico que foi, mas aconteceu.

Então Yun teve uma postura digna de um homem e Uchiha, se ajoelhou perante o pai e padrinho.

Yun – Pai, Padrinho, Mãe e Madrinha será que vocês podiam nos perdoar?

Nem preciso dizer que as mães, todas do ambiente Akemy, Sakura, Hinata e Emy, se emocionaram e disseram claro que sim, bem caloroso. Mas Yun não levantou.

Yun – Senhor Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage, Padrinho e tio, gostaria com a sua permissão de pedir a mão de sua filha em casamento.

Naruto – Você é meu afilhado se acha que eu não permitiria, é claro.

Sasuke – vocês se casariam nem que se fosse a base de porrada.

Yun – Claro pai.

Sasuke – mas você agiu corretamente, assumindo suas responsabilidades e tenho orgulho disso.

Akemy – seu baka, você não perguntou para a minha pessoa se eu quero casar com você, se eu não me acho muito nova, se eu quero ter uma casa para cuidar.

Todos neste momento ficaram mudos, como assim a grávida não queria casar.

Hinata – quem mandou engravidar, agora vai ter que casar.

Naruto – Hinata-chan não fale assim com a minha anjinha.

Yun – Uzumaki Hyuuga Akemy você aceita casar comigo e acrescentar o Uchiha no seu nome?

Akemy – é né fazer o que, aceito, mas sem o Uchiha.

Yun/Sasuke/Yuki – Como?

Akemy – brincadeirinha.

Kakashi neste momento nostálgico, lembrou de algo quando a pequena Akemy nasceu.

Kakashi – é realmente os ditados são verdadeiros, vocês se lembram quando eu disse aos novos avós "Não cuspa para cima, pois cai na testa", pois é...

Yukio – que história é esta pai.

Kakashi olhou para os antigos pupilos – é uma longa história.

Sasuke – quem tava na missão quando você ficou grávida.

Akemy – eu, o Yun, o Eiji e o Sai-sensei.

Sasuke/Naruto – SAI.

Com isso um moço parecido com um dos novos avós de Konoha quase foi morto à porrada, pelos ex-companheiros de time.

**FIM**

Agora realmente é o fim, tentei fazer algo bom.

O Yun e a Akemy aprontaram para os pais e para eles mesmo.

Se alguém quiser escrever sobre os filhos, com todo o direito, não tenho criatividade para escrever o que aconteceu com a nova geração.

**EU AGRADEÇO A TODOS QUE LERAM E ACOMPANHARAM A FIC POR TANTO TEMPO.**

**MUITO OBRIGADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!**

**BEIJOS**


End file.
